Separating Fact from Fiction
by Azusa-Angel
Summary: Lily Luna's obsession leads Harry, his family, his friends, and the Malfoy's to watch A Very Potter Musical. A Very Potter Musical is owned by StarKidPotter and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Few months after the epilogue. Please Review! Or else..
1. Unspeakable Rowling

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**Unspeakable Rowling**

**(I do not own Harry Potter)**

**(Takes place a month after the final battle)**

**XxXxX**

Harry ruffled his shaggy, untidy black hair before pushing up his glasses. Ron and Hermione (who had just gotten engaged) had ditched him to help Headmistress McGonagall clean up the castle, which had been destroyed in the final battle. Though Harry knew it was a for a good cause, he wanted throttle them for leaving him to do an interview alone.

Ever since the truth came out about the Hocruxes, him side stepping the killing curse, twice, and defeating Voldemort for good, everyone wanted to thank him or write an article about what happened. He had thought it was a good idea and went to the first interview, along with Ron and Hermione.

This proved to be a mistake because the second they stepped into the pub where they were supposed to meet the reporter, they were instantly mobbed with rabid fans, shouting thanks, and some (who had the nerve) even shoved there bra's into their pockets.

Harry had burned his share in the middle of the night.

Since then, the true story remained hidden and wild rumors spread across the public. One was even that Harry and Co. had sneaked into the ministry using the Rotfang conspiracy. There was another that Harry was planning to overthrow the Dark Lord to become the next Dark Lord, but that rumor was easily passed and forgotten.

However, the ministry had sent him an owl that an Unspeakable name Jo Rowling wanted to meet him in Hogshead for an interview. Though he was reluctant, he knew that it wasn't some reporter, people were scarce in Hogshead, and Abeforth would scare the frenzied fans that happened to see him away.

He had asked Hermione and Ron to come, and they accepted, albeit hesitantly. Now it was the day of the interview and they had ditched them to clean up the castle. Harry knew it was an excuse; the castle was almost nearly rebuilt, ready for the new term.

Harry bit his lip before taking off his glasses and putting it in his inside robe pocket. Taking a large pinch of floo powder, he took a deep breath and said, "Hogshead," before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green fire.

Moments later, Harry appeared, soot covered, in the back of the pub. Coughing light, he brushed soot off his clothes and hair before taking his glasses from his backet and putting them on. Nodding to Abeforth, who was manning the bar, he had scanned the rest of the area. There was only one other occupant in the room and Harry guessed it was the Unspeakable he was supposed to be meeting.

She looked rather young, but was aging gradually. She had wrinkles around her eyes and a small smile on her lips. She had silvery grey hair the ended above her shoulders and was wearing black crisp robes.

"Are you Jo Rowling?" He asked once he sat down in front of her.

"That is correct," Jo said. "Hello Harry Potter, it's great to finally meet you."

Shaking her outstretched hand, Harry smiled. At least she wasn't mobbing him like the other reporters who tried to get an interview.

"You wanted to meet me about my life on the run from Voldemort and write an article?" Harry asked, fingering his wand which was in the pocket of his trousers.

Jo shook her head, "No, not exactly.

Harry was confused, "Then why are we here?"

"I don't want to write an article about your life on the run. I want to write a book series about your years at Hogwarts, staring at your first year of Hogwarts," Jo smiled serenely.

"A book series?" Why a book series, Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, a _muggle _book series about your life. They'll think it was just a book."

"Well, why?"

"Wizards and Witches have been slipping up about the entire wizarding world. The temprorary minster suggested I write a book series to ease there curiosity of the muggle word. They're getting highly suspicious."

"Well, what about my name?" Harry asked. "I like to visit the muggle world every now and then and if everyone knows about my life story and think it's just a story, wouldn't that arouse more suspicion?"

"In the book, I'll just state that all the names I used in the book were friends of mine," Jo said.

Harry frowned, "How many books are you planning on making?"

"Seven. Each for one of you books of Hogwarts. I'll also release it into the wizarding world to get the fans off your back."

Harry sighed; it was like she knew his weak point. "All right, it's sounds fine."

Jo smiled, "Do you also mind if we have regular interviews? I don't want to go rifling through your memories."

Harry thought about it. Ginny wasn't going to graduate Hogwarts until next year and Ron and Hermione were busy with the wedding. It would've been nice to have someone to talk to.

That was how the weekly Sunday meetings with Harry and Jo started.

**XxXxX**

It had been several months since Harry and Jo started their weekly meetings and Jo's first book, titled** Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, **had just came out. They were now working on the Chamber of Secrets.

"So, people actually though you were Slytherin's heir?" Jo laughed while Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," Jo said, tucking her muggle notebook into her sling bag. "Also, please don't be offended when other's start joking around about your life. They do think it's just a story."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You and Hermione aren't the only ones who can travel through time," Jo winked.

**XxXxX**

**This is just a prologue and the next chapters will be much longer. The third chapter will be the one where they start watching AVPM while the second is how they found AVPM. I would like some reviews before I post the second chapter. Please review. I got this idea when I read fuego29's James Finds the Answer (You should check it out), which is them watching the musical. Fuego hasn't update so I've decided to start one. Please review!**


	2. Lily Luna's Obsession

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 2**

**Lily Luna's Obsession**

**(I do not own Harry Potter, A Very Potter Musical or High School Musical or anything associated with them)**

**(Takes place during a few months after the epilogue)**

**XxXxX**

Lily Luna Potter was becoming increasingly lonely the days that her older brothers, Albus Severus and James Sirius were gone for Hogwarts. Little Lily still not had started Hogwarts and wouldn't for another 2 years. Though Teddy Remus Lupin, her honorary older brother, still stopped by from time to time, it could not stop her loneliness.

Her father, Harry, and her mother, Ginny, were trying to keep her best happy, though they were unsuccessful and Lily spent most of her time in her brothers room, rifling through there things. Though Ginny has chided her from going through their things, Lily still kept at it as it was a reminder that her brothers still existed.

When Lily was not in her brother's room, she would often spend her time outside, wandering the village and talking to her muggle friends. Though she was a witch, her father, who had lived as a muggle for his first 11 years of life, had insisted that she go to a muggle school to occupy her time learn the basics of math and reading. Though she protested at first, Harry pointed out that she had nothing to do for the years she was not going to start her magical education and she would be able to make friends.

Today, Ginny was going to a Quidditch game for an article in the Daily Prophet while Harry was spending lunch with her Uncle, Dudley Dursley, who had become good friends. Her grandparents, Molly and Arthur, were watching her for today and Molly had allowed her to go to the village near her home while Arthur was trying to make muggle technology work in her magic infested home.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees," Lily sang underneath her breath as she wandered around the dirt streets of the village. The first year her brother, James went to Hogwarts, he had taught her the school song and Lily kept it etched in her memory.

"Lily! Lily, wait up!" She heard come from behind her and she whipped around, her scarlet red hair flying behind her. Lily Luna looked like a miniature Ginny, with tumbling locks or crimson hair, freckles all over her pale face, and was short and petite.

"Oh! Hi Sarah," Lily greeted. Sarah was one of her friends from her muggle school. She had short blond hair with a tan complexion and clunky braces on her crooked white teeth.

"I'm glad I caught you," Sarah said breathlessly, running her hand though her messy hair. She looked rather pink in the face. "Did you finish Ms. Ericksen's math homework? I found it terribly hard."

"My mum helped me with it," Lily answered as she continued walking, Sarah trailing after her.

"Your mum's really pretty," Sarah commented and Lily smiled shyly in reply.

"Oh!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed loudly, almost making Lily jump ten feet upwards.

"Did you hear? Allison's having a movie night at her place and she asked me to invite you to come!" Sarah squealed.

"It sounds brilliant! I'll ask me mum when I go back to my house for lunch. Do you know what movies will be playing?"

"Allison just got the High School Musical trilogy from America! I already watched the first one but haven't watched the other two; I heard it made at least a million dollars!"

Lily was confused. "What's High School Musical?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she let out a soft gasp. "You don't know High School Musical? It's a movie series from America about this basketball player and the new girl! It's a musical too!"

"What's a musical?" Lily said with a slight blush on her face as Sarah looked incredulous at her.

"A musical is just a story when the characters break out to song," she explained.

"That sounds—interesting."

"Well, it is." Sarah answered, completely missing the tone of skeptism in her voice "Anyway, I've got to go. Everyone's wearing pajamas to the party and it starts at 4 and ends around 11 or 12."

"I go to go to lunch too! Hopefully I'll see you at the party," Lily said, waving as Sarah half ran and disappeared around the corner.

The Potter Estate was a long walk from the village and was covered with muggle repelling charms and not notice me charms. It wasn't very large, Harry was very modest, and the bottom half was made out of bricks. The top half was a faded light sky blue with navy blue shutters. It had a large front yard, with flutterby bushes and white lilies and red roses. The yard was lush and untamed and the cement walkway leading to the house was cracked and worn.

"Grandmum! Grandad! I'm home!" Lily sang as she jogged her way up the steps and opened the front door. The inside was well furnished with some magical contraptions scatted across the house along with several moving pictures and a family portrait hanging over the mantle that was above the fireplace.

Maneuvering her way through the kitchen, she spotted Molly making a dozens of ham and cheese sandwiches that were simply too much for the three of them but was in the habit of making a large quantities of food for eight men. Molly was gradually getting older, streaks of gray hair throughout her dull red hair and was rather plump.

"Hello, Lily," Molly greeted her fondly as Lily clambered into the chair and scooted closer to the dining table. Taking three or four sandwiches, she stacked them on one of the porcelain plates and placed it in front of her granddaughter.

"Thanks grandmum," Lily said, taking one of the sandwiches and taking a large bite out of it. Molly just smiled and made herself her own plate and soon the two red heads were quietly munching on their lunch.

"Molly!" Arthur called out, walking into the room, a happy joyous expression on his rather pink face." I've got great news!"

Arthur had not changed much from the years. His vivid red hair had a dull shine to it and still had a large bald patch in the middle of his head. He was tall and thin and had wrinkles on the corners of his eyes and laugh lines.

"Oh, hello Lily!" He greeted, upon seeing her. He quickly kissed the side of her head before sitting in the dining table and took a large bite of the sandwich that Molly had laid out for him.

"Do you know that project I've been working on?" Arthur asked them and Lily nodded.

"The one so you can get muggle electronics to work in a magical infested home?" Lily said and Arthur nodded.

"While, I think I've got it to work!" Arthur said with a large smile.

"Oh, Arthur, how wonderful!" Molly exclaimed, quickly kissing his cheek before she resumed eating.

"I'm planning on tinkering it for a bit to get a final project before I present it to the ministry. This will be great!" Arthur took a particularly large bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

When some of the sandwiches were done and the plates were washed, Lily continued to read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, a book about her father's life. It had come out last month and an Unspeakable named Jo Rowling had written a whole series about it and released it to the muggle and wizarding world. Harry had given it to her and her brothers the month that Albus went to Hogwarts and they sent them the books so they could learn about Harry's famous past when Albus, who liked to be called Al, and James wrote a letter asking about the Boy-Who-Lived as everyone seemed to know about him.

"Grandmum?" Lily said and Molly gave her an inquiring look.

"Did you really call Bellatrix Lestrange a bitch?" Lily asked and as Molly turned a bright Weasley red, she knew that she had really swore at her.

Lily found the books particularly amusing and depressing at the same time. She loved the parts when her mum was only a little girl and was always scared out of her wits whenever Harry faced Voldermort.

"Lily, dear, you shouldn't be swearing. You're only 9," Molly chided, trying to focus the attention on Lily rather than herself.

"Mum and dad let me because James and Albus do it a lot and I've picked out a lot of the words. As long as I don't really do it in public or do it a lot, I'm allowed."

Molly mumbled to herself as she busied herself to the kitchen, "Honestly, what are they thinking? Letting a 9 year old swear! I have half a mind to yell at them."

**"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. **

**Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.**

**"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"**

**Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he would not hit the innocent.**

**"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"**

**"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.**

**Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.**

**Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's stretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.**

**Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.**

**Harry felt as though he turned into slow motion: he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.**

**"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.**

**The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of :"Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.**

**"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**

**Voldemort hissed.**

**"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"**

"I'm home!" Lily heard Ginny yell after a door slammed. Lily creased the corner of the page and closed the heavy book. She laid it on the coffee table just as Ginny walked in, her cheeks flushed with happiness and her hair windswept.

Ginny had only grown several inches since her seventh year and her straight crimson locks ended midback. Her eyes were still a lovely shade of chocolate brown and her freckles stood out less than before.

"Hello, Lily. How is your day?" Ginny said after Lily gave her a quick hug and settled onto the couch.

Lily frowned, "It was pretty boring. But I met Sarah when I was in the village and she told me that Allison invited me to a movie night. Were supposed to wear pajamas and it starts at three and ends at midnight. Can I go?"

"It's fine, dear," Ginny answered, kissing the top of her head. "I'll take you there and pick you up."

"Thanks mum!" Lily beamed.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" Ginny said as Molly and Arthur entered the room.

"Hello, dear," Molly said.

"We've got to go," Arthur said. "There are some cords and cables along the den. I beg of you not to touch it. I think I'm finally able to make muggle technologies in magic homes. When I present it to the ministry, I'll put some compukers—"

"Computers," Ginny corrected.

"—yes, yes, computers and televisions and all the other technological things that muggles made."

"That sounds wonderful dad!" Ginny beamed as Arthur nodded happily.

"Goodbye, Ginny. I'll see you next week." Arthur and Molly walked outside and Lily heard a faint crack from outside.

**XxXxX**

"Bye dad!" Lily yelled, clad in her Gryffindor house color pajamas.

"Bye, Lily. Have fun at your movie night!" Harry said, waving at the two red heads, Harry had certainly grown from his seventh year. He still had untidy messy black hair and still wore circular glasses. His eyes were still the same shade of vivid emerald green and he still had the lightning bolt scar. He was taller and more well built compared to how scrawny he was during his school days.

"Bye Harry! I'll be back in a few minutes'!" Ginny yelled before the two female Potters walked along the dirt road into the village.

Allison lived in the heart of the quaint town they lived by. Their house was rather large, with stunning white paint and a small, well kept yard.

Ringing the doorbell three times, Lily and Ginny waited for someone to answer the door. Allison had answered the door, wearing a pink fluffy bathrobe over a pair of bunny pajamas. Allison was tall, with curly brown hair and purple cat's eye glasses.

"Lily! You made it!" Allison said, giving her a brief hug.

She turned to Ginny, "Thanks for bringing her Mrs. Potter!"

Ginny laughed, "It's fine." She turned to Lily. "I'll be back at midnight."

She kissed her cheek, making her blush. "Mom!" She whined. "There are people here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Ginny jogged down the steps, her hair swishing behind her.

"My mum's so embarrassing!" Lily muttered to herself as Allison drew her hair back and barked with laughter.

"Come on Lils. We were just about to start," Allison said with a grin. She led her upstairs and to her room. Sarah was already there along with Zoe, a short pale faced girl, Melinda, a tall brunette, Sam and Sammie, twin blonde sisters, and Gia, a skinny girl with chubby cheeks.

"Hey Lily!" They greeted her.

Allison's room was decorated to look like the beach, with blue wall paper with sea shells, conch shell chairs and sand colored floors. The girls were scattered across the room, wearing different colored pajamas. There were silver bowls filled with popcorn, candy, pretzels, chips, and other snacks on her study desk along with several bottles of soda.

Allison clapped her hands, "Now that everyone's here, we can start."

"Sam, put in the first movie," Allison commanded as she slid between Melinda and Sarah, who had taken one of the bowls of popcorn. Lily got comfortable on Allison's beach inspired comforter and took a large handful of gunny worms from the bowl that Sammie was holding.

Lily was drawn by the movie and was fascinated.

"Zach Efron's really cute!" Gia giggled and Lily couldn't help but agree.

Lily found herself laughing at all the jokes were made, singling along with the other girls on the songs(Sam had put subtitles), crying when Gabriella felt all alone, commenting on their wardrobe, and had even danced around the room during the last song.

"I can't believe I've never heard of High School Musical," Lily laughed as they tried to imitate the "We're All in This Together" , "or musicals in general."

"You're definitely missing out," Zoe laughed as she toppled onto the bed.

**XxXxX**

"Ashley Tinsdale is sooo pretty!" Melinda squealed as Allison nodded in agreement, a silly grin on her face.

"I want to look like her when I grow up!" Sam said while Sammie rolled her eyes.

"I would rather look like Khira Knightly!" Sammie said. They had finished watching the High School Musical series earlier then they had thought and watched the Pirates of the Caribbean series and still had a little time left over to talk.

"So Lily," Zoe said who was spinning in Allison's work chair. "I heard that you were going to a boarding school when you turned eleven!"

"What? Really?" Sarah said. She and Lily had always been close.

"Yeah. It's sorta a family tradition." Lily hadn't been lying; almost her whole family had been going to Hogwarts. "Al and James are already going to that boarding school. My mum and dad went and by mum's dad and mum went there and my dad's mum and dad went there."

"Wow!" Sammie said her eyes wide.

"The only family tradition I have is that we eat a turkey on Christmas. And last Christmas we had chicken," Allison laughed.

"James is really hot!" Melinda burst out and Lily looked at her horrified.

"That's disgusting!"

"It's true, Lily. They are pretty hot," Gia said with a blush.

"Gross! You guys!"

**XxXxX**

It had been three months since Lily's movie night at Allison's and Harry was getting worried. Ever since she had gotten home, she had demanded that Harry got her the High School Musical series and he had gotten her them. When Arthur installed the Televisions and computers into the house, it wasn't uncommon to see one of the three High School Musical movies playing in the house or Lily sining "Bop to the Top" or any other High School Musical songs. Lily's room was now covered with Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tindales poster and she had even gotten a shirt with the cast of HSM on it.

"Ginny," Harry said the night before Al and James went home for Christmas. "I think she has a problem."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "She just has an obsession. It's nothing serious."

"Ginny! She asked me to take her to America just to go to the High School Musical premiere! I think that's a problem!" He slightly yelled.

"It's just one of those childhood dream, obsession things. It will wear off before she goes to Hogwarts. I had one."

"What? Did you have one on me?" Harry snorted and when Ginny went pink, he couldn't help but laugh.

"D-don't laugh!" She stammered, which made Harry double over.

"Oh, that is just too much!" Harry laughed, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"But seriously," Harry said, all serious. "If I hear another chorus 'Stick to the Status Quo' I'm going to snap!"

Ginny sighed, "You're just being overdramatic. Now budge over, let's go to sleep."

Ginny snuggled into Harry's arm, a content smile on her face.

"I'm not overdramatic," Harry mumbled into her hair and Ginny's smile grew wider.

**XxXxX**

"Al! James!" Lily squealed, nearly jumping into their arms.

"Hey Lils," Al greeted, ruffling her already messy windswept hair.

"Hey Lily," James laughed, picking her hair up by her armpits and tossing her up and down.

"James! Stop!" Lily giggled, her face red.

Albus had long untidy black hair that clung to his face and had Harry's almond shape emerald eyes. He was scrawny and short, with a thin pale face. James was much taller than Albus was, though he was still skinny and had the same type of hair that Al and Harry had. He had Ginny's chocolate brown eyes that were always twinkling mischievously.

"C'mon James," Harry said, hoisting Lily onto his upper torso like a toddler. "Ginny made some pastries and they should be done when we get home."

James was already racing though the barrier between Platform 9 and ¾ and Platform 9 and 10. The three saw James stick only his head back.

"Come on! Let's go!" He yelled before his head disappeared.

Harry laughed, and let Lily slip back onto the floor. Taking Lily's hand and Al's luggage, the three strolled back to the muggle King Cross Station.

**XxXxX**

"Ginny we're h—" Harry started to call before James ran beside him, directly into Ginny's arms.

"Hi mum! I only got 173 detentions. That's 20 less than last year before Christmas break so can I pleeease get an extra piece of whatever you're making!"James pleaded. Ginny chuckled, detaching herself from James.

"Fine, fine. I'm almost done so put your trunks upstairs." James and Al heaved up their heavy Hogwarts trunks upstairs, making Lily point and giggle.

"Shut it Lily!" James barked but a glare from Ginny made him immediately be quiet and continued to take his trunk to his room.

"Now Lily," Ginny said in an audible whisper. "Do you want to get the first cookie before Al and James get back?"

Lily excitedly nodded and Ginny winked, giving her a piping hot chocolate chip cookie.

"I smell cookies!" James yelled, thundering down the stairs before he stumbled onto the last step and was sprawled across the wooden floor.

Al, who was walking at a much more slower pace, easily stepped on the back of James head just as he was about to get up and took one of the cookies from the tray.

"Thanks mum," Al said.

"I hate you Al," James mumbled, picking himself off the floor as Harry gave him one of the cookies.

"Thanks dad," James said, plopping himself onto the stool.

"How was Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, did you give him Ginny's love?" Harry laughed, taking a large bite of the pastry.

"He did," Al said with a twitch.

"He did?" Harry said as he glanced as Ginny's horrified expression.

"He did," Al confirmed. "I heard from Fred that he just strolled into Herbology and said in front of the entire class 'Hey Professor Longbottom, my mum sends you her love and reminded you to wear clean underpants.' I heard he went so red and everyone in the class laughed."

"James!" Ginny screamed, hitting him over the head. "I never said for him to wear clean underpants!"

"Child abuse!" Harry teased, poking her cheek.

"Anyway dad, what did you do during your," James did finger quotations, "'Your stolen hours with Ginny in Hogwarts corridors?"

Harry went a nice shade of Weasely red that was impossible to reach by any actual Weasley.

"Screw child abuse," Harry muttered. He heaved James over his shoulder into a fireman's hold and James screamed in shock.

"Lemme down! Lemme down!" James yelled, kicking his feet and pumping his fists.

"Alright, alright," Harry sighed and simply let go letting James fall, headfirst, onto the floor.

"Harry," Ginny scolded, hitting his arm, though she still had a smile on her face, "that's horrible."

"But funny!" Lily piped in and Al nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the love," James pouted.

"Sorry, dear," Ginny said, kissing the top of his head and handing him another cookie.

"So," Harry said," I take it you finished the books?"

"Yeah, finished last months," Al said, "You're really cool dad!"

"We also gave the books to Hugo, Rosie, Scorpius—"

"Huh?" Harry cut in. "Malfoy's kid?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, he's in Gryffindor with us."

Harry had to stifle a chuckle, "I'm sure Malfoy _loved _that."

"Yeah, so Scorpius, Fred, Victoire, and made copies of it and sold it to everyone who didn't already had the series."

James frowned, "I couldn't believe you never told us."

Harry shrugged, "I thought you would've heard from your first two years of Hogwarts or found me, Ron's, or 'Mione's chocolate frog card."

"You have a chocolate frog card!" James asked, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Of course. Still can't believe you haven't gotten them yet."

"Harry, your cards are super rare," Ginny reminded him

"Oh, I almost forgot," Harry said sheepishly.

Lily also added in her two cents. "And Granddad also finished hooking up the electricity and now we have internet and cabled and this stuff! Also I can watch High School Musical ("Obsession!" Harry whispered furiously to Ginny) all I want!"

"High School Musical?" Al asked before James swiped his cookie from his hand and gobbled it up.

"It's a movie series that has the characters sing in it! I'll show you on the internet." Lily hopped off her stool and beckoned her older brothers to follow her to the living room and sat on the office seat in front of the computer.

Lily typed in the words High School Musical onto YouTube and instead got a link to a main page called StarKidPotter. She quickly clicked the link while James and Al were interested in the television.

"Dad!" Lily called out.

"Yeah Lils?"

"Have you ever heard of **A Very Potter Musical**?"Lily read out of the computer screen.

"No." Harry became curious of this so called musical and crouched down next to Lily. Al and James abandoned the TV remote and instead joined them. Ginny was on the couch, idly flipping through a magazine.

"**Get ready for a musical adventure as Harry and his pals go back to school for another year of learning and shenanigans**!" Harry read out loud from the information box. "**Only this year their wizarding world gets turned on its head when the Dark Lord comes back from the dead to take his revenge on The Boy Who Lived. "A Very Potter Musical" is an unofficial, fan-made, parody show.**"

"It must be something some muggle came up with after they read the books. The muggles do have access to them."

"Can we watch them together?" Al said, browsing through the comments and getting responses like 'OMG! I love this!' or 'Darren Criss, will you marry me?'

"We'll do them tomorrow. It's getting late. Maybe we should invite Ron and Hermione," Ginny said, who had joined them.

**XxXxX**

**Alright, the actual musical will be starting next chapter but I would like a response to what people should watch AVPM! Also, chapters will be coming out more slowly than expected because I'll be watching the musical and typing it up and I have school work so I'll try the best I can! Please review!**


	3. Act 1, Part 1

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 3**

**Act 1, Part 1**

**(I do not own Harry Potter or a Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**XxXxX**

"Mornin', love," Harry yawned, upon seeing Ginny cooking eggs, bacon, and hash browns in the slight messy kitchen.

"Mornin', dear," Ginny greeted, setting him a plate at the head of the dining table.

"Are the kids up yet?" Harry asked, taking a large bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Off course not," Ginny scoffed. "They stayed up late playing Exploding Snap and didn't fall asleep until 1 last night."

"Well considering you're making food right now, I suggest James will be down here in a few minutes, waking up Lily and Al."

Harry's guess was right. In only a few minutes, James came thundering down, his air sticking up in every direction and his bath robe flying behind him. Al came down after him at a much more moderate pace, carrying Lily, who was still half-asleep and her red hair rumbled.

"Good morning kids," Ginny said, setting three more plates.

"C'mon, get up Lily," Al said, shaking Lily from her half asleep state. Lily sleepily nodded, rubbing her eyes and slowly climbing into the plush dining chair.

"Don't forget, Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione are coming," Harry reminded them.

"What about Rosie and Hugo?" Al asked.

Ginny shook her head, "They can't come, but Teddy is coming."

James smiled, he and Teddy always got along.

"Does that mean Victoire is coming?" Lily asked as James wrinkled his nose. He still hadn't forgotten them snogging on the platform.

"No. She's going with her family along with Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Molly, and Lucy to visit Uncle Charlie in Romania," Harry said.

"I hope they brought extra jackets," Ginny said. "It was extremely cold when I visited a few years back. But then again, I did get to see dragons."

James dropped his fork, a strip of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"Youf goft to swfee drafgons!" James said, his cheeks bulging with eggs and meat.

Ginny nodded, "It was great. Cold, but great."

James furrowed his browns, chewing thoughtfully. He wanted to go.

"Wait, Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron are coming?" Al frowned, setting his fork back on the plate.

Harry nodded.

Al groaned softly.

"What's wrong dear?" Ginny asked her second oldest, upon seeing his distress.

Al muttered something indistinctively.

"Come again?" Harry said, taking a long draught from his coffee.

"I invited Scorpius over today," Al muttered, raking a hand through his shaggy hair.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Scorpius Malfoy?"

Al nodded, "Mr. Malfoy is dropping him off after lunch."

Harry twitched. Though he and Draco were on better terms, they still were a long ways off from liking each other. "Great, a confrontation with Malfoy."

"Play nice, Harry," Ginny told him, already washing the dishes. She turned to Al, "We'll love for him to come over. But, Al, please, next time ask if he can come over."

"Yes, mum," Al nodded.

"Mummy's boy," James whispered to him, a grin threatening to show on his face.

"James, can you finish washing the dishes," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, mum," He rushed, jumping out of his seat and near the sink.

"Who's the mummy's boy now?" Al chuckled.

"But if Scorpius is coming, who's going to watch A Very Potter Musical with me?" Lily frowned, referring to the musical she found yesterday.

"He can watch it with us," Al told her. He never like making Lily disappointed.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can invite Malfoy to come. I bet he has a character that'll embarrass him."

"That sounds wonderful," Ginny told them. "Dad showed me how to attach a computer to a TV so whatever is on the computer screen will show up on the TV screen so we don't have to crowd around the computer."

"Mum, I'm going wash up," James said, once he finished with the dishes.

"Of course. Wash behind your ears," She reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't nag," James muttered, walking upstairs.

"Your are kind of nagging him," Harry told her.

"Be quiet unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight," Ginny told him.

"Yes, dear," Harry immediately answered.

"Whipped," Al whispered into Lily's ear, who giggled behind her hands.

**XxXxX**

It was past lunch when Harry helped Ginny connect the television and computer together. Three long wires, one grey, one blue, and one green were connecting them together and you could now see what was on the computer on the television screen, though you still needed to use the mouse and keyboard.

"The whole musical is divided into two acts and several parts and it's about three hours," Harry said, who was browsing through the StarKidPotter's page.

"Is Scorpius here?" Al asked, who was taking some of Ginny's homemade cookies and putting them on a plate.

"Who cares about Scorpius, is Teddy here?" James asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Not yet. He's coming with Ron and Hermione and Scorpius isn't here either. Draco is also staying here to watch the musical. Apparently he doesn't want to miss a chance at humiliating Harry."

"Tell him I missed him too," Harry said sarcastically, clicking the full screen button of A Very Potter Musical, Act 1, Part 1.

"Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to get here," Harry said out loud, sitting next to Lily, who was hugging one of the pillows on the leather couch.

"I think the Malfoy's are here," Ginny announced, seeing the fire place burst into emerald green flames and the two Malfoy's walk out.

Draco was much taller than Harry, his silvery blonde hair slicked back, and his features sharp and pointed. He still was unnaturally pale and had storm grey eyes. Scorpius looked vaguely like his father did when he was younger, though his light blonde hair wasn't slicked back and had jade green eyes like his mother, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass.

"Hey Al," Scorpius greeted, his cheeks flushed.

"Hey Scorp, do want a cookie," Al offered and Scorpius nodded, taking one of the largest cookies.

"This is really good Mrs. Potter," Scorpius said to Ginny, who politely thanked him.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded.

"Potter," Draco replied.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Ma—"

"Stop it Harry," Ginny commanded and he nodded, albeit grudgingly.

Draco smirked and was just about to open his mouth when,

"Can it Draco. I contacted Astoria and she gave me permission to slap you while she's away for a conference at the ministry."

"Fine, Ginny," He muttered, sitting on the edge of the black leather L-shaped couch.

"All we have to wait for is Ron, Hermione, and Teddy," James said, sitting next to Draco, much to his distaste.

"Granger, Weasley, and Lupin's son?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Yes," James nodded, accidently elbowing Draco in the ribs.

He glared at James.

For the second time, Hermione, Ron, and Teddy appeared in a whirl of green flames, soot covered and coughing.

"Man I hate floo travel," Hermione coughed out.

"You're just a wimp Hermione," Ron laughed, brushing soot off his navy blue robes.

"You shouldn't have said that Uncle Ron," Teddy said, ruffling his chocolate brown hair.

Ron was just as long lanky as ever, with lots of red hair and freckles all over his face, though it didn't stand out as much like when he was in younger. Hermione's brown eyes were warm and calculating, matching her wavy brown hair. Teddy looked exactly like his father, with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He was clean shaven and tan and occasionally his hair changed colors.

"Teddy!" Lily squealed as Hermione repeatedly smacked Ron on the shoulder.

"Go Granger," Draco said smoothly watching, Hermione continuously beat up Ron.

"Malfoy?" They asked in unison. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm considering a sex change," He drawled out, rolling his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You just told us, considering a sex change," Hermione retorted as Ron threw his head backwards and laughed.

"It's called sarcasm," Draco said. "I'm here because Potter invited me and I couldn't miss seeing Potter embarrass himself."

"Embarrass himself?" Teddy asked, who was previously giving little Lily a piggy back ride.

"Oh, I forgot," Harry said. "I haven't told you yet. You know how I gave that interview to the Unspeakable and she made a book series about our school days?"

The three nodded.

"Well, apparently some muggle fans of the book made a musical parody of our lives in Hogwarts and Lily wanted us to watch them together."

"Is that why you invited us here?" Ron frowned.

"We have cookies," Ginny said dryly. It wasn't long before Ron joined Scorpius (much to his displeasure) and James in pigging out.

"Well, I find it fascinating," Hermione said loftily, sitting near Ginny. "It's a parody so it's bound to have many jokes."

"You know you just want to laugh at Ron's character," Harry teased, sitting in the computer chair.

"What if I want to?" Hermione rebutted.

"You do?" Ron said, looking horrified.

Hermione waved him off," Oh, you know I love you."

"Now that everyone's here," Teddy announced, clapping his hands together, "Do you guys want to watch the first part?"

"Of course!" Lily laughed, settling herself between Al and Scorpius.

"Hi! I'm Lily!" Lily said, extending her hand to Scorpius.

Scorpius shook it gently, "I'm Scorpius."

"It's great to meet you," Lily smiled and Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm sensing some romance in the air," Ginny giggled and Harry and Draco looked at her, horrified.

"No! Of course not!" Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

"Aww!" Hermione smiled, "The future in-laws are already getting along."

Ron shuddered, carrying three cookies in one hand, "Don't even joke about that Hermione. I don't want to be related to Malfoy in anyway."

"No, the future in-laws are Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy," Al said, who was listening in their conversation. "Everyone's thinking that Rose and Scorpius will someday get married."

Ron widened his eyes and vigorously shook his head and muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh, shut up Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, you do know almost all pureblood families are interrelated," Harry said, making Ron widen his eyes even more.

Teddy nodded, "I'm Scorpius' second cousin."

"Well, thank you for breaking my heart," Ron said, moodily taking a bite of the cookie.

"Can we start now?" James said loudly, slouching against the cushions.

"Of course James," Harry said, pressing the play button and turning to the television.

The word Starkid appeared on the screen, with animated chalky white stars and a lion drawing with a wizard hat. After the opening credits were done, the lights slowly turned on and they saw what was supposed to be Harry, sitting vertically on a trunk. He didn't look much like Harry, the only common characteristics they had was they both had black hair.

The Harry actor had a small bush of curly black hair and had wore fake round glasses. On his forehead was a realistic replica of Harry's lightning bolt scar. However, the actor was much more taller and masculine then Harry was. The actor was wearing the Gryffindor male uniform, just without the black billowing robes.

The stage was pretty plain, only a few people playing the piano or guitar or drums near the back along with some props that were hidden.

"Is that supposed to be you?" Draco snorted, watching the Harry on screen fidget and look around, his face blank.

"Just wait until your character," Harry retorted.

Draco smirked, "My character will be _much _cooler than yours Potter."

"Be quiet dad! Be quiet Mr. Malfoy!" Lily told them, making a shushing noise.

The Harry on screen opened his mouth.

**"Underneath these stairs  
I hear the sneers and feel glares of  
my cousin, my uncle and my aunt."**

Ron growled, he had never truly forgiven them for mistreating his best friend. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ron smiled at her and quickly kissed her lips.

Draco, who happened to sitting next them, made a slight barfing noise. He had known about Harry's past because Scorpius had sent him the book series home a few months ago.

"It's fine guys," Harry waved off. "I don't talk to my uncle or my aunt anymore and Dudley and I are on really good terms.

"Dudley? The really mean guy in the books" Al asked.

"You're guy's uncle," Harry said. "I would introduce you but he's not very comfortable around magic. And he's actually very nice now. Err—well nice as he can actually be."

"**Can't believe how cruel they are  
and it stings my lighting scar  
to know that they'll never ever give me what I want."**

Draco snorted.

"**I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by the Dursleys  
here on Privet drive."**

"**Can't take all of these muggles,  
but despite all of my struggles,  
I'm still alive."**

"**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
Man, its September, and I'm skipping this town  
Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now"**

Lily laughed and clapped to the music.

**"I gotta get back to Hogwarts,**  
**I gotta get back to school.**  
**Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,**  
**where everybody knows I'm cool." Harry straightened his tie.**

"It's a very accurate description of you Potter. These muggles got your character personality very well?" Draco drawled.

"Of shut it Draco," Ginny said good naturally. They knew that Draco was only joking, even if he didn't sound like it.

"**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts."**

Ron grumbled something about being hungry, despite the fact lunch had just ended.

"**It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-"**

**Harry scrambled to his feet before he put his trunk horizontally and sat down once more, a joyous expression on his face.**

"**I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky"**

**Harry pointed to the sky, as if he saw a broomstick flying through the air.**

"**NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome!"**

Despite how dark and slight morbid they line was, Harry burst out laughing, tears prickling from his eyes.

"You have a weird sense of humor Mr. Potter," Scorpius said as the audience on the screen laughed and clapped.

"What does **Totally Awesome **mean?" Draco asked, unfamiliar phrase.

"It's a muggle American phrase. Since the Harry actor doesn't have an English accent, I think this musical is from America," Lily explained.

"How do you know that?" James asked his little sister.

"Yeah, how?" Teddy asked. He was sure Lily never went to muggle America.

"My muggle friends, Sam and Sammie, say that a lot."

"**I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand"**

**Harry slowly stood up, taking what looked like a stick from his pocket and twirling it around his hand before he put his hand on each end of the wand.**

"**Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!"**

"What's wrong with that actor?" Harry asked out loud. "I never wanted to face the dark arts!"

Hermione shook her head, clicking her tongue, "It's just a fake musical. It's just supposed to make people laugh."

"**And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome!"**

"Of course we are!" Ron exclaimed, but it was soon cut short when the stage side door opened and the guy who was supposed to be playing Ron.

"Oh this is rich," Draco laughed, but he instantly stopped from a glare from everyone in the room except his son.

"Geez," Draco muttered.

"Dad, I think you should be quiet," Scorpius said in a very audible whisper, making a pink tinge appear on Draco's cheeks.

"Y'know what," Ron said joyously, slinging an arm over Scorpius's shoulder (Draco twitched). "I like you!"

Scorpius gave a hesitant grin.

The actor who played the Ron wasn't as tall or skinny as the actual Ron was. He was also wearing the Gryffindor male uniform without the robes and the actor wore a shirt red synthetic wig, though you could see dark sideburns and had a large goofy smile on his face.

"**Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!" Ron sang, pointing at Harry. He slammed the door close, "Did someone say Ron Weasley?"**

Hermione, Ginny, and Lily laughed at the merry smile on his face while Ron whispered to Teddy and James, "I don't really do that, do I?"

Just to mess with him, James and Teddy nodded, making Ron take a sharp intake of breath and swearing he would never say that ever again, despite the face he never did.

"**Whoo!" Ron said ecstatically, giving out the universal rock sign before he jauntily strode over to Harry, who looked surprised.**

**The two quickly embraced each other, clapping each other on the back, laughing slightly.**

"**What's up buddy?" Ron said. **

"**Hey!" Harry smiled.**

"**Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to go get some floo powder but, uh, we gotta get going, so take your trunk and let's go!"**

**Harry heaved his trunk up, "Huh? Where are we going?"**

**Ron grinned, "To Diagon Alley of course!"**

"**Cool," Harry trilled.**

Teddy sighed, "I love Diagon Alley!"

James nodded happily, "Especially Zonko's!"

"Though nothing beats Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," Al said with a nod.

Scorpius elbowed him in the gut, "You're just biased because you're related to the owner."

"Duh!" Al and James said together.

"I like Magical Menagerie the best!" Lily piped in while James rolled his eyes.

"Of course you think that, you're a _girl_!"

"Is there any problem with a girl?" Hermione asked, cocking her head while Ginny nodded in acknowledgement.

James chose the smart thing to do and pretended as if he didn't hear them.

"**Come on!" Ron beckoned and the two half jogged in a circle after Harry place his trunk near the piano.**

"**Floo Powder Power! Floor Powder Power! Floo Powder Power! Floo Powder Power!" They two yelled together as the lights dimmed and other bright colors flashed and the two did this odd ecstatic dance, flailing their arms and hopping up and down.**

"I wish floo travel was that easy," Hermione sighed, batting some remaining soot off her shirt.

**The two stopped in the middle of the stage, standing shoulder to shoulder, side by side, crossing their arms.**

"**It's been so long, but we're going back  
don't go for work, don't go there for class," Ron sang.**

Hermione shook her head, clicking her tongue and muttered, "Honestly."

"**As long as were together—"Harry started, slinging an arm around Ron's shoulder.**

"**- gonna kick some ass," Ron continued, copying Harry's motion and slinging an arm across Harry's shoulder.**

"Yeah!" James and Al cheered while Scorpius wolf-whistled, making Draco look at him shock.

"What?" Scorpius shrugged. "I'm a Gryffindor."

"Don't remind me," Draco said, shaking his head.

"**... and it's gonna be totally awesome!" They chorused together, grin on their faces while Ron did the 'Rock On' sign.**

"I'm thinking this isn't the last time we're going to here that phrase," Harry sighed but Lily found it endlessly amusing and giggled.

Teddy, Al, James, and Scorpius looked at each other before standing up and yelling, "TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Draco shook his head in disaproval while Ginny and Hermione scolded them for being childish.

"**This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm—"**

"Hermione, like you haven't done that," Harry told her once she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't," She sniffed.

"Don't you remember 1st year?"

"Or 3rd year?" Ron asked.

"Or 5th year?" Harry asked.

"Or maybe even 6th-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Hermione huffed.

"**-but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class  
if we want to pass our OWLS!" Hermione said before she yelled the last part, suddenly appearing between them before they exited what was supposed to be the floo travel grate.**

"Stick in the mud," James muttered in undertone and Al nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything you need to say to me boys?" Hermione asked politely, though she could mask the steely glint in her eyes.

"Nothing!" They said together.

Teddy laughed, "Go Aunt 'Mione!"

Hermione blushed slightly.

The actress who played Hermione was just as tall as the actual Hermione, with slightly frizzy brown hair and was currently frowning. She wore the Gryffindor female uniform without the robes and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbow.

"**God, Hermione, why do you have to be such a **_**buzz kill**_**?" Ron asked her while Hermione looked scandalous.**

"Prat," Hermione spat out, smacking him over the head.

"What?" Ron screamed," I didn't do anything!"

"You would've said it in that situation anyway!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"She's right y'know," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, whipping her head around to his sister.

"You would have said it," Harry agreed.

"Harry!" Ron said, looking at his best mate.

He groaned, "What is it, Pick on Ron Day?"

Draco sighed wistfully, "I wish."

James, Al, Teddy, and Scorpius threw their heads back and roared with laughter.

"Boys," Lily said, shaking her head, doing an uncanny impression of Hermione.

"I know," Hermione sympathized.

"Hey!" Ginny said, putting her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Don't go influencing my daughter. Go corrupt Rose!"

"It's too late," Scorpius sighed, shaking his head. He, Al, and Rose were very close considering they were in the same year and same house.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**Jeez," Harry muttered.**

"_**Because **_**guys!" Hermione yelled as people behind them ran back and forth, some of them giggling while others strode proudly. "School's not all about having **_**fun**_**!"**

"That's only from _your _perspective 'Mione," Ginny chuckled while Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste as if she smelled something bad.

**She looked from Harry to Ron, "We need to study hard is we want to be good witches and wizards!"**

"**Oh!" Harry said in surprise as if he had never known that while Ron sighed and put his hand on his head.**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**I may be frumpy," Hermione sang, "but I'm super smart."**

Hermione opened and closed her mouth in shock, unable to stay anything.

The boys laughed, not because of agreeing for what the actress sang but at Hermione's bewildered expression.

"I-I'm not frumpy!" Hermione yelled shrilly.

"Of course you're not frumpy, love," Ron said, pulling her close. "Didn't you just say that it was just a show?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded.

"There we go. When Hermione says it's true, of course it's right!" Ron smiled when Hermione giggled and kissed his nose lightly.

"How sappy," Draco commented before he was elbowed by Teddy.

"Oh, shut it," Teddy said, but by the laugh he had after what Draco said proved that he agreed with him.

The younger kids (James, Al, Lily, and Scorpius) made barfing noises and James whispered to Scorpius," I heard from Hugo that they do that _all the time _at home!"

"**Check out my grades," Hermione sang, pointing to herself, "they're "A's" for a start."**

"What do you mean "A's"? I thought "O's" were the best?" Scorpius asked, confused.

Harry answered his question, "In the muggle world, instead of doing O's or EE's, they do A, B, C, D, and F to grade, A being the best, F being the worst.

"**What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,"**

Hermione twitched. She wasn't like how she kept to referring to herself as being 'ugly.'

"**And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome!" She sang with a smile. Harry and Ron shook their heads, walking to one side of the stage while Hermione walked to the other.**

"**This year I plan to study a lot..." She sang with a smile while Ron replied in an offhand voice.**

"**That would be cool if you were actually hot," Ron sang-told her, pointing at her and the audience in the background roared with laughter.**

Everyone laughed loudly, the adult's because that was something Ron would say when he was younger and the kids because of the hilarity of the situation.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

Ron instantly panicked and rushed, "Hermione, love, you know I think you're very beautiful, I wouldn't marry you if you weren't. Well, no, I don't like you because of your looks, I mean, you could be very ugly and I would still marry you, not that you're ugly or anything—"

"Breathe, Weasel, breathe," Draco said, upon seeing Ron become more and more flustered.

"I was _going _to say that you're sitting on my foot."

Ron looked down and indeed, he was sitting on Hermione's foot.

He weakly chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes, "I told you it was just a musical and that I knew you thought I wasn't ugly."

Harry laughed, "That's so like you Ron. Overreacting!"

"Really Harry?" Ginny retorted," I remembered a few nights ago about you talking about her 'obsession.'"

Harry had the decency to stay quiet.

**Harry immediately acted, and rushed to Ron's side and hissed in a very audible whispery song tone, "Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!"**

"Not true," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"**And that's cool…" Ron sang.**

"…**and that's totally awesome!" Hermione continued a smile on her face.**

"**Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!" They sang together, walking towards the middle.**

"**We're sick of summer and this waiting around," They continued to sing together as the people who were previously rushing around started to dance along to the music.**

"**It's like we're sitting in the lost and found.  
Don't take no sorcery,  
for anyone to see how..." They sang, holding the last note.**

"**We gotta get back to Hogwarts," Harry and Ron announced, looking at Hermione. The three started to dance to one side of the stage.**

"**We gotta get back to school, we gotta get back to Hogwarts," Harry, Ron, and Hermione sang together when they all put their arms around each other's shoulder. "Where everything is magic-cooooool!" The three laughed as they made a waggled there fingers, raising there hands.**

"**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts," This time everyone sang and the trio stayed in the corner while everyone else started to line up and dance. "To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts!"**

"**It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS!" They sang, jumping up and down.**

"**- I think we're going back..." The trio sang together before the lights dimmed just as they started to walk away.**

"Well, that is Act 1, Part 1," Teddy concluded when they saw the play again sign and related videos.

"Do you guys want to watch the rest of it?" Harry asked. The kids excitedly nodded, finding it particularly amusing.

Draco shrugged in an offhand way, "Sure. Astoria is not coming back until 10."

"Aww!" Ginny mocked. "Is wittle Dwaco-kins all wonewy?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"That means we can stay?" Scorpius said excitedly.

"I said we could," Draco shrugged.

"It sounds great!" Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"I just hate the parts when my character implies that I'm ugly," Hermione muttered darkly.

"You're not ugly love," Ron said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Please, not here," Teddy said, shaking his head.

"Like you should be talking," James snorted. "Weren't you snogging Victoire a few months ago?"

Teddy did the mature thing and hit him with a pillow.

"Now, now," Ginny said. "Boys, play nice."

"No promises," James sang.

"Alright, alright, can we watch the next one?"

"Of course Lily," Harry said, clicking the next video.

**XxXxX**

**Like it? Hate it? Do you like the way I did the musical and made it so like it so it included the motions. Please Review! I really would like some feedback, especially on this chapter since this includes the first video. I'm sorta sad with the lack of response, so please review!**

**So, I chose Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Al, Lily, James, Teddy, Draco, and Scorpius. That's ten people so please, try not to ask for any more people to join, it's really hard including all of them.**


	4. Act 1, Part 2

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 4**

**Act 1, Part 2**

**(I do not own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**XxXxX**

"**R-oooon!" Ginny yelled as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking towards where the piano was. "You were supposed to take me to Madame Malkins and use those sickles mom gave you for my robe fitting!" Ginny continued to berate him, tapping him harshly with her wand as Ron tried to defend himself.**

The actress who played Ginny was much taller than she ever was, now and then. She had tan skin with large eyes and white, straight teeth. She also wore a red synthetic wig that ended midback and had short bangs, revealing most of her forehead. She wore only the Gryffindor tie, dress shirt, skirt, along yellow flats. She also had her wand in one of her hands.

"That's not me," Ginny denied, shaking her head. She would never do that.

"I dunno, she does sorta act like you," Ron said airily before Ginny harshly elbowed him in the gut.

"You just proved his point," Teddy pointed out before Ginny glared at him, making Teddy shrink back in fear.

"**Uh, who's this?" Harry asked pointing at Ginny.**

"**Uh, this is stupid little dumb sister Ginny, she's a freshman," Ron answered as Ginny excited waved to them.**

Ginny stayed quiet, but gave Ron a death glare, clutching the leather, nearly ripping it apart.

"Um, love, you're ripping the fabric and the couch doesn't come cheap," Harry told her hesitantly. She nodded, not bothering to take her eyes from Ron (who was looking extremely uncomfortable) and released her death grip on the furniture.

"What's freshman?" Scorpius asked.

"Muggle term," Hermione waved off, not explaining what the word meant.

"**Ginny, this is Harry. Harry Potter, this is Harry Potter," Ron said, pointing at Harry. Harry shook her hand.**

"**You're Harry Potter. You're the Boy-Who-Lived," Ginny said awestruck, jerking her hand away from his grasp and pointed at him.**

"I didn't really act like that, did I?" Ginny asked disbelievingly as James and Al laughed at the Ginny on screen's expression.

"Well, you did always drop whatever you were holding when Harry came to the room," Ron shrugged.

"And you did put your elbow in the butter dish," Lily reminded, remembering the part from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

Ginny groaned softly, hiding her face into her hands. "This is going to get worse before it gets better."

"**Yeah, and you're Ginny," Harry told her.**

Draco snorted, "Yeah, real tactful."

"Yeah, dad wasn't very smooth with the ladies," Al laughed.

Scorpius nodded, "Wasn't there a part in one of the books where he kissed Cho Chang and she was crying."

"That bad of a kisser?" Draco mocked.

"I'm really starting to regret those books," Harry sighed to Ron, who just laughed at his misfortune.

"**Oh, It's Ginvera," Ginny said.**

"Ickle Gin-Gin isn't so tactful at all," Ron teased.

"**Cool, Ginny's fine," Harry said raising his hands before dropping them to his sides.**

The younger kids laughed at Ginny's embarrassment on screen, completely unaware of Ginny's embarrassment next to them.

"**Stupid sister," Ron accused, hitting her over her head making her squealed loudly and clutch her head in pain. "Don't crowd the famous friend."**

Harry gave a chuckle.

**He put his arm over Harry's shoulder.**

"**Do you guys here music or something?" Hermione asked as a Japanese song started to play.**

"**Music? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.**

**Ron nodded, "Yeah, someone's coming."**

"**Someone's coming?" Harry asked, looking around before spotting three girls enter the stage.**

All of the girls were wearing the Ravenclaw uniforms just without the sweater or robes and had their hands clasped together in front of them like they were praying. The one in the front was the shortest, with long black hair and was clearly Asian. The girl in the middle was just slightly taller than the Asian one, with slightly frizzy light brown hair and wore light make up. The girl in the bag was the tallest, wearing high heels and had straight brown hair tied into a half ponytail with a fake red rose.

"Cho Chang is in the musical?" James asked, upon seeing the small Asian.

"Does that mean Cedric Diggory is in it?" Lily asked as Al shrugged.

They were unaware of the cringe on their father's face upon hearing his name except for Teddy, who just patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"**Cho Chang," They sang together, heading towards the trio. "Domo arigato."**

"**Cho Chang, Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang," the three girls sang, moving their hips to the lyrics while Harry and Ron watched the, smoothing their clothes and straightening their ties.**

"Men," Ginny and Hermione snorted.

"We haven't done anything!" The two replied.

"I dunno," Teddy sang. "I do remember one part in the books where you tried to impress Cho and messed up entirely."

"Teddy, I love you and all and I treat you like my own son but please, do kindly shut up or I'll ground you," Harry told him.

"You can't ground me, you're not my legal guardian," Teddy rebutted.

"You _want _me to call Andy?" Harry asked as he saw Teddy pale and shook his head furiously.

Despite being old, Andromeda was very strict, much like Professor McGonagall in many ways.

"**Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang." Just as they finished the last song, they dropped down to the floor and rising slowly as the audience laughed and clapped at their little performance.**

**The three slapped there bums before turning to each other and talking to each other. The shortest one gave a small bow to her friends while the others giggled.**

James wolf-whistled and the other guys laughed until a strict glare from Ginny cut him off.

"Sorry mum," He mumbled.

"**Oh, who's that?" Ginny questioned, turning to the others, looking worried.**

**Harry drew in a breath, "That's Cho Chang."**

"I smell a crush," Scorpius said mischievously and laughed when he saw Ginny glared at Harry who then glared at Scorpius who then was glared at by Draco.

**Ron added, "That's the girl Harry's totally been in love with since freshman year." Harry was still staring at the girl trio, stretching his hands, legs, arms and neck.**

"What year is this anyway? They keep mentioning all these different people and things," Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "I think it's just a mixture of all the years put together or something like that."

"**Yeah, but he won't say anything to her," Hermione told her, shaking her head, making hey frizzy hair fly behind her as shrugging her arms.**

"**Well, yeah, you never tell a girl you like her because it makes you look like an idiot," Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.**

"Is that really what all guys think?" Lily asked and her brothers, Scorpius, and Teddy nodded slowly, blushing.

**Ginny, however, was already speeding towards Cho Chang and her friends, making Harry and his friends stared at her bewildered.**

**Ginny, cleared her throat before tapping the girl with the black hair. She turned around. "Konichiwa Cho Chang," Ginny greeted, bowing to her. "It is good to meet you."**

"Why do I think this isn't going to end well?" Draco asked himself.

**The other girls giggled, holding hands and watching the scene unfold. Ginny said, enunciating carefully, "My name is Gi-nny Wea-sley."**

**She extended her hand in greeting as the girl looked at her friends before looking at Ginny with a smile.**

**She frowned and screamed at her, putting her hands on her hips, "BITCH! I ain't Cho Chang!"**

Draco shook his head and sighed as the others laughed loudly, nearly falling off the couch.

**Ron whirled her around and pointed to the girl who apparently wasn't Cho Chang. "That's Lavender Brown!" Ron yelled at her before smacking her in the head, making her react similarly like last time. "Racist sister!"**

**The tallest girl strode forward and stopped near Ginny, "Oh it's all right," the girl had a southern accent, "I'm Cho Chang y'all."**

More laughter ensued.

**She winked to the audience and gave a small grin before flipping her long hair.**

"But I thought Cho Chang was Asian while Lavender Brown was English," Al said.

"Al, don't forget this is just a parody, musical, play, thing," Scorpius told his friend, who nodded.

"Why is she in Ravenclaw then?" Teddy asked.

Harry shrugged, "They're were probably too much people in the Gryffindor house so they had to spread them out so there were some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"**She is totally perfect," Harry sighed, looking like a lovesick puppy.**

"Totally perfect, you say?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms.

"Why couldn't you be like Hermione?" Harry grumbled underneath his breath. "She doesn't overreact when she gets offended in the musical."

"Harry, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Ginny told him, hearing what he had said.

Draco clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled, "Bad luck, Potter."

"**Yeah," Ron agreed, clapping Harry on the back while Hermione rolled her eyes "Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory though, huh?"**

"**What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?" Harry angrily asked. "What is that? Who is that guy?"**

"**He's that guy—"Ron tried to explain.**

**Behind them, a tall guy pushed through them, knocking them onto the floor, making Ginny squeal loudly once more.**

"I think that's the greatest entrance before Cho Chang and Uncle Ron's," Teddy said.

"Huh? My entrance is cool!" Ron protested.

"Not as cool as that," Al said, pointing to the screen.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, you're was just you entering with a spotlight."

Ron grumbled and crossed his breath, "There's no love in this family."

"I know," James nodded. He still remembered Harry dropping him on his head yesterday.

"**Oh, Cho Chang," Cedric sang, putting his hands where his heart should have been.**

The actor who played Cedric was perfectly tan, with a blinding white smile and neat brown, perfectly parted brown hair. He already wore his Hufflepuff uniform including the robes.

"He's handsome," Lily said absentmindedly.

Harry twitched; he did not like the idea of his daughter thinking anyone was cute.

"**I am so in love with," Cedric continued, striding forward and taking her hand, spinning her into his arms, "Choooo Chang!  
From Bangkok to Ding Dang!"**

"**I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang~," Cedric sang out, twirling Cho Chang out of his grasp before he chased her out of the stage, the other two girls trailing after them.**

"**I hate that guy," Harry vehemently spat out, "I hate him!"**

"I sense jealously," Scorpius sang.

"Not helping," Harry hissed at Draco's son when Ginny glared at him.

"**So are we going to get those robes or not?" Ron yelled to Ginny, who was still on the floor.**

"**Okay, alright, let's go!" Ginny screamed, angrily standing up.**

"**God! Sister!" He growled loudly, stalking off to the stage door along with Harry and Hermione when Neville Longbottom timidly walked onto the stage.**

The actor who played Neville Longbottom was rather short and chubby, wearing glasses when the real Neville didn't wear any. He had short light brown hair and wore a red and gold scarf over his Hogwarts robes.

"That doesn't really look like Neville…" Hermione mumbled.

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted, "Yeah, and Cho looks exactly like the real one too."

**Neville collided and screamed when he saw who he bumped into. He had crashed into a very tall and muscular Goyle with a smaller, much shorter and skinnier Crabbe.**

The man who played Goyle wasn't short or chubby like the actual one and was very large and lean, with black hair and stubble of a beard. Crabbe was played by a woman and only reached the shoulder of Goyle's actor and wore a baseball cap, covering her hair. They both wore Slytherin robes.

Harry laughed, along with everyone else but Draco, who had frowned and asked, "Why is Crabbe a woman and why does Goyle actually look handsome?"

"Are you suggesting something?" Teddy said, wiggling his eyebrows. James caught on quickly.

"Yeah, are you still hiding in the closet Mr. Malfoy because I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy would be very disappointed if that was true," James laughed.

"Control your kids, Potter," Draco growled as Scorpius nodded obediently. He did not like the idea of his father being gay.

"Nah, they're good," Harry said, shaking his head making Ron chuckle and Ginny slap him the arm, though she could not hide the twinkle in her eye.

"**Present your arm nerd!" Goyle barked out while Crabbed stuck his tongue out and flailed his arm around.**

"**W-w-ha are—"Neville started, showing them his forearm**

"**Indian burn hex!" Goyle commanded, pointing his wand at his arm. Neville gave a loud, boyish scream, falling to his knees as Crabbed stuck his tongue out once more. **

Hermione and Harry laughed, the only ones who knew what an Indian Burn was.

"I've never heard of an Indian burn hex," James said.

"That's because it doesn't exist," Teddy told them.

"Potter, what's an Indian Burn?" Draco asked.

"Here, I'll show you," He chortled. He took Draco's arm and roughly twisted it different ways, making him yell in shock.

"What the bloody hell, Potter?"

"Yup, that's an Indian burn," Harry nodded,

Al looked thrilled, "Cool I wanna try!"

He roughly grabbed Scorpius's skinny arm and twisted as hard as he could.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!OW!" He yelled, yanking his arm back.

Harry had to pause the video as everyone did Indian burns on their friends, making them laugh or in some cases glare.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can we please get back to the musical," Ginny said, wincing, after Hermione gave her a painful Indian burn.

"Sure," Harry shrugged, clicking play.

**Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked on the scene.**

"**Ah, Crabbe and Goyle," Ron groaned as Ginny clambered to Neville's side.**

"**Hey," Harry said, walking towards them as Ginny helped Neville away from the two Slytherins.**

"**Why don't you just leave Neville Longbottom alone, huh?" He asked, pointing at a limping Neville who was being supported by a frantic Ginny.**

"**Well, well, well," Goyle said, stepping towards Harry. "If it isn't Harry Potter. You think all just because you're famous, you can boss everyone around?"**

"Of course not," Harry said while Draco said at the same time, "Of course."

The two glared at each other.

"In-laws!" Hermione sang while Lily looked at her strangely, for she did not know what they were talking about

"**No, I just don't think it's cool for guys on your size,"-he pointed to Goyle-"to be picking on guys like Neville,"-he pointed to Neville-"Come on!"**

"**You want to know what I think?" Goyle said, taking the glasses off Harry's face, making him stumble back in shock. "I think glasses are for nerds!"**

**He broke Harry's glasses and Harry yelled in shock and screamed, "We hate nerds!"**

"**And girls!" Crabbe added, pointing at Hermione and Ginny who were behind Harry.**

"That explains so much," Harry said.

Teddy shook his head and said slyly, "So, you were gay with Crabbe?"

Draco thumped him in the back of the head while everyone laughed heartily.

"**Uh, my glasses!" Harry groaned after Goyle gave them back.**

"How considerate," Ron said sarcastically, "giving back his glasses after breaking them."

"**Oh! Well you asked for it!" Ron told the two. "You don't mess with Harry Potter! He beat the Dark Lord when he was a baby!"**

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Ron, I almost forgot," Harry told him, rolling his eyes.

"Glad I could be of some help, mate," Ron grinned.

"**All right, everyone just calm down," Hermione commanded, walking towards Harry, wand in her hand.**

**She pointed her wand to Harry's glasses, which were cradled in his hand and yelled, "Occulus Reparo!"**

**A sound effect that sounded like something being taped together rung through the stage as the glasses zoomed to Harry's face and he yelled, Wow, cool!"**

"Is that how you really reacted around magic?," Scorpius asked, watching Harry on screen.

"Only the first few weeks," Harry shrugged, blushing.

"**All right," Hermione said, intertwining her arms with Harry's. "Now let's leave these big baby childish jerks alone!"**

"**Yeah!" Harry yelled.**

"**Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" Draco asked, striding onto the stage, his hands raised as the audience laughed and cheered with glee.**

"Great time to come in, Malfoy!" Ron and Harry laughed and soon everyone but the Malfoy's were laughing at Draco's misfortune.

"Yeah, your character is _way _cooler than mine," Harry laughed, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

Draco, like Crabbe, was played by a girl, despite being both males. She was small and short, with a large diamond piercing in her ears and wearing a light blonde wig that clashed with her rather tan complexion. She was already wearing her Slytherin Hogwarts robes and spoke in a very bad and loud English accent.

"This is an abomination!" Draco yelled, angrily standing up. "How could they choose some girl to play me?"

"You got something against girls too?" Ginny asked, referring to the time when James told Lily off just because she was a girl.

Draco shook his head and whined uncharacteristically, "But why is a girl playing me?"

"Face it Malfoy, you were kind of feminine back then," Harry laughed and Ron nodded in agreement.

Draco chose to ignore them and opted to see Scorpius, who was looking at the screen with a dazed expression.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting back down.

"Nothing but, uh, did you really look like, um, her?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

Draco looked horrified. "NO! No! No! No! No! I though you knew! I looked EXACTLY like you when I was you age! NO!"

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked, upon seeing pointing a small compact muggle technology pointed to Scorpius and Draco.

"Well, it's just that, um, I never actually saw-uh, pictures of you and when I asked, you, um, always just uh, said to look at my, reflection," Scorpius muttered.

"No, of course not!" Draco screamed, nearly tearing out his hair.

"You know my birthday was two months ago and I had a party ("A High School Musical THEMED party," Harry whispered to Ginny, who shook her head and sighed) and one of my muggle friends, Gia, gave me this. It's a camcorder, designed to record whatever you want and then you can watch if over and over again," Lily told him, zooming in on Draco, who was pink in the face and his hair messy.

"I love you Lils," James said and Al nodded.

"Yup, you're the best little sister a guy could have," Al said, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"MALFOY!" Surprisingly Hermione barked, "If you're done with your little tantrum, a whole minute has passed and we had to rewind the video and pause it. Some people WOULD like to watch it and we sort of can't while you're BITCHING about it so _please_ stop having a hissy fit!"

Draco nodded mutely, from shock and embarresment, and without permission, walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, his hair perfectly slicked back.

"Did you use my gel?"Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged, sitting back down.

"Why?" He nearly begged.

"Why do you even have gel? Nothing can tame that uncontrollable mop you can hair," Draco said.

Teddy nodded and sighed, "He's right Uncle Harry."

Harry furiously shook his head, "No, I know that. But it's the principle, you should've asked _before _you used it. It's not like I go to your Manor whenever I feel like, go to your closet , and wear your trousers!"

"I hope not," Draco said, faintly disgusted. "I actually like my trousers, thank you very much."

"You and you're guy's trousers aside, dad, can we please watch the video?" Al whined.

Harry sighed and pressed play.

"**What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked as Draco smoothed down the front of his robes.**

**Instead of replying to Ron straight away, he turned to Crabbe and Goyle, his hand digging in his pocket.**

"**Crabbe, Goyle, be a pip and go pay for my robes, will you?" He asked, handing them so money. Goyle nodded, albeit grudgingly, and both of them walked off as Draco fiddled with his robes.**

"Pip?" Draco muttered. "I don't say pip."

"**So Potter!" Draco drawled, walking around the foursome. "Back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with the higher caliber wizard." **

**Draco stopped and turned around, striking a pose, making his robes fly behind him.**

Everyone barked in laughed, even little Scorpius, as Draco looked mutinous.

"I'm going to sue whoever did this," Draco muttered darkly before Ginny piped in.

"You really can't because you can't sue them without revealing the wizarding world and they only think it's a book."

"Whatever," He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"**Hey, listen, Malfoy," Harry said, putting his arms around Hermione and Ron. "Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world. I wouldn't trade them for anything!"**

**Ginny excitedly nodded, trying to sling an arm around her brother only to be pushed away. **

"Thanks Ron," Ginny rolled his eyes, nudging him as the tips of Ron's ear went pink.

"Glad I could be of some help baby sister," Ron laughed, pinching Ginny's cheeks before she slapped his hands away.

**Draco sneered, "Have it your way."**

"**Wait!" Draco said, pointing his finger over to Ginny. "Don't tell me. Red hair, hand me down clothes, and a stupid complexion."**

**He snapped his head to her direction and waggled his fingers," You must be a **_**Weasley**_**."**

Though Malfoy did say something similar to that before, the way the actress said it made it sound complete ridiculous with her high soprano voice and made everyone guffaw loudly.

**Draco walked off, his hips swinging before Ron retorted, "Lay off Malfoy! She may be a pain in the ass, okay,"-he pointed to himself-"but she's my pain in the ass!" Ginny smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet.**

"I dunno whether I should be grateful or murderous," Ginny mused.

"Be murderous," James advised his mum. "It's much more fun."

"**Well," Draco drawled out, putting his hands on his hips, "isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family! Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs!"**

**Draco looked to the audience as the four walked off, "But luckily, next year I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!"**

"Pigfarts?" Scorpius asked, fearing for his father's sanity. He and Ginny were the some of the ones who couldn't really separate the fact that it was just a humorous musical and not real life.

**Draco pointed in front of him with both of his hands.**

"**This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here," Draco sang, slowly raising his arms to the beat.**

"**The reign of Malfoy is drawing near  
Ill have the greatest wizard career,  
and it's gonna be totally awesome," Draco sang when he smiled and did the rock on sign when he sang 'Totally Awesome.' **

Draco groaned as the other laugh, face palming. He did NOT like that his character also said Totally Awesome.

"That's like the 12th time totally awesome has been said in this video alone," Lily said, giggling.

**Draco continued to sing as Goyle and Crabbe, who had just walked in, stood behind him, tapping their feet to the beat while pointing to the audience,**

"**Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
when everyone will do, WHATEVER I SAY!  
And that Potter won't be in my way, and then  
Ill be the one who is totally awesome!"**

**Draco whirled around just as Goyle half-sang, half-yelled, "Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome!"**

Everyone froze at the sight before collapsing into a loud fit of laughter.

Draco shook his head and amidst his chuckles he said wistfully, "I wish the real Goyle had that much personality."

Ron was laughing so hard that he slid off his seat directly into Hermione's (who was sitting on the floor) lap.

"Get your fat arse off my lap," Hermione said, giggling weezily at Goyle's remark.

**The sound of a train whistle rang out and Hermione yelled out, "C'mon guys! We're going to miss the train!"**

**All of the Hogwarts students, including Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter all lined up in neat rows on one side of the stage, all wearing black billowing robes.**

"**Who knows how fast this year's gonna go?" They sang, looking at each other. "Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow."**

"I love butterbeer," Al sighed and Harry nodded in agreement.

James pouted to his father and whined, "Can you get some butterbeer please?"

He nodded, and whipped his wand out and said "Accio Butterbeer!"

Three cases of butterbeer zoomed from the kitchen and landed on the coffee table lightly.

"Thanks Mr. Potter," Scorpius said, taking a large swig of butterbeer.

**All the students marched in unison, mimicking a train's movement.**

"**Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!" Harry sang, **(Ginny shook her head and sighed while Harry was red, he was thinking that during his school years)**looking ecstatic while Ron, who was behind him shook his head and belted out, "Oh no that'd be WAY too awesome!"**

Ron laughed as the children giggled. Harry glared at them.

Teddy carelessly shrugged, "You talking to Cho was WAY too awesome."

Harry specifically glared at Teddy from then on.

"**Were back to learn everything that we can," They all sang out, bouncing up and down as two cardboard pillars moved behind them by two stage hands. "It's great to come back to where we began."**

"**And here we are, and ALAKAZAM!" They sang, jumping up, their limbs flailing before jogging to one side of the stage. "Here we go, this is totally awesome!"**

Lily and Al clapped to the beat while James stomped his feet. Scorpius looked half torn between amusement and disapproval.

"**Come on and teach us everything you know," They sang, half of them on one side and half of them on the other. They dance to the music, snapping to the beat as some of the students dragged two benches stacked onto each side from each side except for Neville who was off to the side. "The summers over and were itchin' to go!"**

"**I think we're ready for," Neville sang, "Albus Dumbledore!"**

"Al! You're namesake's comin'," James laughed, slinging an arm over his younger brother's shoulder.

**The other Hogwarts students waggled their hands, making a deformed archway as they sang "Oooooo, ahhhhhh!"**

"**WELCOMEEE~!" Albus Dumbledore sang, walking onto the stage, small purple flowers in one of his hands.**

The actor who played Dumbledore who looked nothing like the actual one and wasn't nearly as old. He wore dark purple velvet robes with a pointed matching hat. He also wore a fake white beard that wasn't long or real looking and also wore sandals.

Albus looked fairly nauseated as the James barked in laughter. The other kids and Teddy were giggling while the adults looked shocked. THIS was the man playing the supposed greatest wizard in history.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "It was expected."

"**All of you, to Hogwarts," Dumbledore sang, throwing the purple flowers to the audience as the students stood around him, watching him with smiles on the faces (except for Draco and the Slytherin's)**

"**I welcome back you all to school  
Did you know that here at Hogwarts  
We've got a hidden swimming pool?" Dumbledore sang as the students walked around, some of the laughing or giggling while others looked sullen.**

"The prefect's bathroom can be counted as a swimming pool," Harry said absentmindedly.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes (She didn't read the books because she already knew), making her fidget uncomfortably.

"Oh, you don't know," James said with relish, "Dad snuck into the prefect's bathroom during fourth year."

"Aunt 'Mione?" Al asked hesitantly as he watched Hermione slowly turn to Ginny.

Hermione ignored him and said to Ginny, "Can you extend Harry's punishment to two weeks?"

Ginny nodded," Will do!"

"Ginny!" Harry said, aghast.

"**Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts  
Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools."**

"Hotties, nerds, and tools?" Draco muttered while the others laughed slightly. They could never imagine Dumbledore every saying that.

"I supposed I am a hottie," James said, fixing his collar. "While Al here is a nerd."

Scorpius chuckled at his friend's mutinous expression.

James shook his head, "Now, don't feel left out Scorp, you can be a tool."

Al laughed at his friend's scowling expression.

"**Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts  
Id like to go over just a couple of rules:"**

**Dumbledore flicked his wand before saying, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me Dumbledore. I suppose you can call me Albus if you wanted to detention."**

"Does he really give you detention if you call him Albus?" Lily asked curiously. From what she read in the books, she could barely distinguish Dumbledore's personality.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't think so. If you called Headmistress McGonagall by her first name, I'm sure you would though."

James nodded and grumbled, "Yeah, I call her Minnie one time and she gives me detention."

"You're too much like Fred, George, and your two namesakes," Ginny told him, tweaking his cheeks before James jerked away, embarrassed.

**He chuckled, "I'm just kidding, I'll expel ya' if you call me Albus!" He strode to the back as the students sang, all doing the same dance choreography.**

Everyone chuckled at his remark while the audience in the video roared with laughter.

"**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts**

At this, Ron's, Al's, and James stomachs grumbled loudly and they all mumbled something along the lines of "hungry" or "food" or "when's dinner?"

Harry shook his head, "It's the Weasley genes."

**it's all that I love, and all that I need.  
at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS!" They sang.**

**The students separated into house groups as the lights flashed different colors and they clapped in unison to the beat**

"**Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends."**

"**To Gryffindors!" The Gryffindors cheered, striking a pose. **

All the Gryffindors cheered, which meant everybody but Draco cheered.

"Stupid Gryffindors," He muttered.

"**Hufflepuffs!" The Hufflepuffs cheered, although they were much softer.**

"**Ravenclaws!" The Ravenclaws sang, mimicking what a claw looks like with their hands.**

"**Slytherins!" The Slytherins boomed.**

"Wooh," Draco said half-heartedly, limply pumping his fist in the air.

"**Back to the place where our story begins  
Its Hogwarts, Hogwarts," They sang, jumping up and down as if they were pulling an invisible cord.**

"**I'm sorry, what's its name?" Dumbledore asked**

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts," They sang, jumping up and down, heading towards the front of the stage.**

"**I didn't hear you kids!" Dumbledore exclaimed.**

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts." They sang, lining up into a straight line.**

"**Man, I'm glad I'm back," Harry sang before all of them threw their hands up, giving a large smile as the audience hooted and cheered before the lights faded and the play again button showed.**

"That was great," Lily laughed, clapping her hands together.

Scorpius nodded excitedly and they smiled together.

Harry and Draco twitched when Hermione and Ginny mouthed in unison 'in-laws.'

"I tempted to hurt them," He mumbled to Draco.

"If you do," Draco muttered, "I'm helping you."

"Don't be like that Mr. Malfoy, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

"You should be quiet Teddy!" Lily whispered, though it was very audible. "Last time dad was like this, he accidently did some magic and it broke mum's favorite vase and he couldn't fix it because it was broken beyond repair."

"You did what?" Ginny thundered, making Harry shrink into his seat. "You told me James did it!"

"What?" James exclaimed. "Is that why she grounded me? When I didn't even do anything?"

"You would've done something," Al shrugged, "Think of it as an early punishment for something you were about to do."

"C"mon Ginny! It was an accident," Harry told her, frantically waving his hands.

"Come on, lay off Gin," Ron told her and Ginny hesitantly went back to her seat.

"Thanks Ron," Harry breathed.

"No problem, mate," Ron replied.

"As much I would love to see Potter get murdered," Draco said in an offhand way, "Maybe we should get back to watching the videos."

"Why?" James teased. "You wanna see your character again?"

Scorpius winced, something that did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Oh, bloody hell," Draco said, standing up. "Potter, where's your floo powder?"

"On the mantle above the fireplace," Harry answered. Draco nodded and took a small handful of the powder, walked into the fireplace, threw it on the ground and said, "Malfoy Manor."

He disappeared in a whirl of green flames only to come back a few minutes later, clutching a piece of paper in his left hand.

He thrust it into his son's hands and said, "There, this was me when I was eleven."

It was a photograph when he went home from Christmas break, since there was a large luxurious Christmas tree with large wrapped presents in the background, and he was pale faced with sharp features and silvery blonde hair. Al, James, Teddy, and Lily peered over his shoulder.

"I dunno," James shrugged. "You still look kinda feminine."

"What!" Draco barked out.

"You have sorta long hair back then," Hermione told him.

"And you had really sharp features, sorta like a female model," Teddy told him.

"And you're eyes were really big," Harry nodded.

"While Scorpius here,"-Teddy pointed at him-"has softer features."

"Not as long hair," Lily assessed.

"And wasn't as scrawny as you were," Ron laughed.

"So, I don't look like a girl, like my father does," Scorpius said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "more boyish."

Draco ground his teeth," I hate you."

"Don't worry, Malfoy," Harry said lovingly,"We hate you too."

"Press play please," Lily asked and Harry clicked the next video.

**XxXxX**

**So, how was it? I had to replay the video a lot to get the correct words. Thanks to the handful of you who reviewed, it's why I continue to write this story. Sorry if Draco's reaction is a bit extreme but hey, it's my story! I can decide who lives or die. Once again, thank you for the reviews and please keep'em coming. I try to update every weekend (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) and if I don't, please don't' fret. I am determined to finish this story. I hope this will be done by summer so I can work on A Very Potter Sequel.**

**Also, is this story really that horrible? I mean, I only have a handful of reviews and I would really like more because it makes writing this worthwhile. Yes, I'm cheap, I'm playing the guilt card but hey, I'm an authoress who is desperate.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter isn't as good. Grades are coming out next week, I'm joining the National Junior Honor Society, I'm sick, and I lost my voice and resorted to writing things on paper. So please, review! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Act 1, Part 3

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 5**

**Act 1, Part 3**

**(I do not own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**(This chapter is dedicated to Lily and James Potter who died trying to protect their son)**

**XxXxX**

**As everyone pointed there wands to the air, the audience clapped and hooted loudly.**

This was what all the people in the Potter house's living room were doing, though Draco did it half-heartedly.

"**Kids! Kids! Kids!" Dumbledore proclaimed loudly as the students started to head to the benches, Gryffindor on one side, the other houses on the other.**

"**Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore told them, walking to the front of the stage. "And a very special greeting to my favorite student, Mr. Harry Potter!"**

"Some blatant favoritism," Draco shook his head. "He was always so obvious."

"Hate to agree with him," Ginny said. "But it's sorta true. The only reason why we won the House Cup during our years at Hogwarts because he always gave you extra points."

Harry shrugged and said in an offhand voice, "It's not my fault I'm 'totally awesome.'"

The younger kids laughed at the use of totally awesome in Harry's speech.

"**WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! "Ron hooted, throwing one of his hands in the air while he had chips and noodles in one hand while the other Gryffindors cheered quietly, petting Harry on the shoulder.**

"Why is Uncle Ron the only one with food?" Al asked curiously, spotting that only Ron had food while the others paid attention to Dumbledore.

"He's just hungry," Hermione waved him off before muttering to herself, "As always."

"**He defeated Vol-damort when he was just a baby he even got that lightning scar on his forehead to prove it," Dumbledore said, wandering over to Gryffindor benches as Harry ducked down his head with a smile on his face. Dumbledore wandered around the stage. "And another very special welcome to our newest addition to the Gryffindor House, Mr. Ginny – excuse me, Mrs. Ginny Weasley."**

Teddy snorted, "Mr. Ginny?"

"Are you trying to say something, Teddy?" Ginny asked, her eyes flashing.

"Only that he's implying that you're actually a man," Scorpius said, waving his hand, making Teddy look at him in alarm.

"You raised a devious son," Harry said to Draco in undertone.

"Right back at ya'," Draco murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"**Yeah, I'm a girl," Ginny said, standing up, "and, um, also, aren't we supposed to be sorted by the, uh, Sorting Hat?"**

"No, Weasley," Draco told her, rolling his eyes. "We're supposed to get sorted by magical enchanted gloves."

Ginny huffed indignantly.

"**Well, um, a funny thing happened to the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said, tapping his palm with his wand. "He actually got hitched with another piece of enchanted magical clothing. So, he and the Scarf of Sexual Preference aren't going to be back until next year."**

"The Scarf of Sexual Preference?" Teddy choked out as the others chuckled at the remark.

"Do remind me to magically enchant a scarf to tell sexual preferences and set up a blind date with good ol' Sorty," James told Al.

"Will do, dear brother of mine," Al chortled, nodding.

**Ginny nodded, sitting down and fiddling with the end of her hair.**

**Dumbledore continued, "Basically, I've just been putting anybody who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, anyone who looks like a bad guy into Slytherin, and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want, I really don't care."**

Harry laughed as the others who had met him nodded in agreement, also laughing.

"Hogwarts would never have a dull moment if Dumbledore was like that," Ron chortled before he was silence by a well placed elbow in the guy by Hermione.

"Does that mean I look evil looking?" Draco frowned, twiddling a stray lock of his silvery blonde hair.

"No, you just look feminine," James said with a straight face, making Lily and Al burst into laughing.

**Cedric stood up and pointed out, "Hufflepuffs are particularly good **_**finders**_**." The other Hufflepuff beside him nodded excitedly, a bright smile almost matching the one on Cedric's face.**

"Good finders?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows.

"I'm thinking that this will be mentioned more often," Scorpius said.

"**What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore asked him with a straight face.**

"I can't imagine Dumbledore saying that!" Ron laughed as everyone else nodded in agreement. Hermione, who had always supported house unity, looked rather pink in the face.

"I know what to ask some Hufflepuffs when I get back to Hogwarts!" James barked, not noticing Lily frown at the mention of the magical school.

**Cedric stood there, the bright smile still on his face before he shrugged and sat down.**

"God, the script writer is bloody brilliant!" Teddy laughed along with everyone else.

**Dumbledore shook his head, "Anyway, it's time now for me to introduce my very good friend and our own potions professor, Mr. Severus Snape."**

"It's your other namesake Al!" Lily whispered excitedly.

Draco frowned, "You named your second born after Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded, "After all, he's the only reason I'm still alive."

Al groaned though, "I just hope that the guy who plays him won't be as mean as the real Snape, not matter even he was on the good side."

Teddy laughed, "Do you want to switch middle names with James then?"

Al's emerald eyes sparkled as he excitedly turned to Harry, "Can I?"

"No," Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't think naming James after the two men who were in love with my mum is a good idea."

Al and James looked faintly disgusted while Lily laughed and clapped.

"You wane switch middle names with me, Al?" Lily giggled. "Albus _Luna _Potter!"

Al looked thunderstruck as the others chuckled as they shook their head sided to side.

"**Aw, man," Ron groaned as the Slytherins clapped. "Not Snape, I was hoped they fired that guy."**

"I wished that in real life too," Ron sighed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's on our side." She reminded him.

"It doesn't stop him from being a git," Ginny told her and Ron nodded in agreement.

"**Ron, what's wrong with Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, who was sitting behind him.**

"**Uh, nothing, he's just, uh, evil," Ron told her, rolling his eyes just as Snape slowly walked in, his eyes wide, showing all of his teeth, and holding his robes up.**

The man who played Snape was not as large or tall as Snape was and had healthy peach skin. He wore a tangled black wig that ended underneath his chin. He wore black robes and was holding them up and wore a black ensemble underneath it, with a black belt with a large silver buckle holding his wand.

"Bloody hell," Al murmured as Ron, Ginny, Harry, Scorpius, James, Lily, and Teddy laughed at the man's appearance while Hermione looked amused yet disapproving while Draco just shook his head.

"You were named after a man who joyfully swears in this musical and another man who looks constipated," Teddy laughed.

"At least he's not played by a woman," Draco muttered to himself.

"**Come on, Ron," Harry said, nudging him with his elbow. "He's really not that bad, I don't know what you're talking about."**

Ron looked at Harry oddly, "You really don't think like that, do you?"

Harry shook his head, "He's still an evil git even though he had good intentions and played a major role for the war."

Ron sighed gratefully, "Thank Merlin!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, crossing her arms.

"**Harry Potter!" Snape said, still showing all his teeth. He had a rather throaty, bull frog voice. "Detention!"**

Harry was one of the first to burst out laughing at Snape's voice, despite the fact he had given his character detention. The others were in momentarily shocked while they joined Harry in laughter, even Draco, who chuckled quietly.

"**What?" Harry demanded, his voice high as he stood up.**

"**For talking out of tuuurn," Snape drawled out, tilting his head. Harry dejectedly sat down.**

"You did do that a lot Harry," Hermione said, flipping her wavy hair. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's predictable behavior.

"**Now before we begin," Snape told them, looking at all the students and grasping his heads together. "I'm going to give you your very very first, pop quiz!"**

"Who gives pop quiz's during the opening feast?" Teddy groaned.

"Apparently Snape," James frowned.

**Everyone groaned loudly except Hermione, who smiled and silently cheered.**

"Of course you'd cheer, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Call me, Hermione," Hermione waved off before she said pompously. "At least they got something right about my character."

**Snape continued, "Can anyone tell me what a portkey is?"**

**Hermione's hand immediately shot up, her hand wiggling around.**

"**Uh, yes, Ms. Granger," Snape said, pointing at Hermione.**

"**A portkey is an enchanted object that when touched would transport the one or ones who touch it to anywhere in the globe decided upon by the enchanter," Hermione rushed out, not even pausing to breathe.**

"They also got the fact that you always raised your hand first and talk very fast," Ron sniggered while Hermione slapped him in the arm, though the corner of her mouth was twitching.

"**Very good," Snape congratulated, doing an odd motion with his hand.**

"I can't believe he complimented me, even in a fake musical," Hermione blinked.

"I'm still suffocating from laughter about his voice," Teddy laughed as Lily giggled when he stated that.

"**Now, can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is?" Snape asked and once again, Hermione's hand shot right up, Hermione nearly bouncing off her seat.**

"**Yes, Ms. Granger?"**

"**Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mention early in the story to return later in a more significant way," Hermione said in one very fast sentence.**

Hermione and Harry were the ones to figure out what was between the lines (though the lines were like inches apart and the words between the lines were in 20 point font)) and chuckled softly, shaking their heads.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked.

Teddy, who had just realized what was going on, told him, "It's just a messed up, obvious way of saying that a port key will be important in the future of the musical."

Lily thought it had something to do with pretty-boy-Diggory, remembering the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"**Perfect," Snape told her, making so his palms face up.**

"**Um, what's a portkey again? I missed that one," Ron asked, his cheeks bulging with food.**

"Of course you would," Ginny and Hermione chorused together, before looking at each other and giggling.

"Women," Harry muttered and Ron and Draco (who had heard) nodded in agreement.

"**Oh, a portkey is something that when you touch and it will transport you anywhere," Hermione answered.**

**Snape added, "And remember, a portkey could be any **_**harmless **_**object like…a football…or a dolphin."**

Harry had a vivid image of fourth year when they took a port key that was a smelly old boot to the Quidditch match and imagined all of them, clutching a part of a flapping dolphin, waiting for them to go to the World Cup.

"Is it wrong for me to start liking Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it's an absolute sin," Ron nodded seriously, despite the fact he was taking a liking to the man because of this musical.

**Snape brushed his hair out of his eyes.**

"**Professor," Lavender said loudly. "Can like a person be a portkey?"**

"**No, that's **_**absurd**_**," Snape drawled, waving off the suggestion as Lavender nodded glumly, "Because if a person where to **_**touch **_**themselves," –he looked pointedly at Ron, who looked affronted and Ginny behind him guffawed silently-"they would constantly be transported to different places."**

Ron had also looked horrified at Snape's accusation as everyone else, except for little Lily, who hadn't known what he had meant, barked in laughed. Draco was the loudest of all, clutching his stomach. Harry was the second loudest, making Ron stared at him in shock.

"H-Harry!" Ron sputtered out. "H-how could you betray me like that?"

Harry hiccupped, taking a small sip of butterbeer before saying, "You've got to admit, that was brilliant."

"No, it was not brilliant!" Ron said indignantly, crossing his arms.

"That's great, Weasely," Draco laughed, momentarily forgetting about the actress who played his character.

"It really is," Teddy chortled.

Ron took back on what he had thought and absolutely hated Snape once more.

"Mum, what does Mr. Snape mean?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know until your older," Ginny replied, patting her head.

**Snape whipped his head around to the Gryffindor side and said, "A person however can be a **_**hocrux**_**."**

Everyone gaped; he had just slipped the entire secret in one single line.

"Overkill, mate," Scorpius whistled.

"It took dad months to figure that out in the books and in the musical, Mr. Snape just stated it out," Lily breathed in.

"**What's a, what's a hocrux?" Harry asked.**

"**I'm not even going to tell you, Harry, you'll find out soon enough," Snape told him as the audience laughed. Harry stared off to the difference, his lips pursed.**

"Of course," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Ginny asked her husband, arching an eyebrow.

"Never," Harry told her, "but it would be nice to know that my musical self would catch a break."

"**Professor," Hermione said. "What is the point of this quiz?"**

Teddy faked a gasp, "Aunt 'Mione asking a point of a quiz! How unheard of!"

"You prat," Hermione laughed.

"**Oh, no, no, point in particular," Snape waved off, "Just important information everyone should know."**

"How true that is," Hermione murmured.

"Well, for us that is," Harry muttered as Ron nodded.

**He pointed to a person in the audience, "Especially youuu."**

"I wonder how the person in the crowd reacted," Scorpius grinned mischievously. James scanned him up and down.

"Would you stop that?" Scorpius said. "It's a bit unnerving, really."

James did not give any say anything except for turning to Al and saying, "You have made a _wonderful friend_!"

"I agree!" Lily piped in. Harry twitched.

"**Now, moving right along," Snap said, stretching his fingers, "There are four houses in all. Gryffindor—"**

"**WHOO!" Ron hooted as Harry waggled his tongue and the other Gryffindors cheered.**

"**-Ravenclaw!-"**

"**Ow!" Lavender Brown yelled as Cho Chang and Pansy clapped their hands.**

"**-Hufflepuff!-"**

"**FIND!" Cedric proclaimed as the other Hufflepuff pointed at Snape while giggling.**

"Yup, it is definitely going to come up a lot," Teddy said, agreeing with Scorpius.

"**-What?" Snape shook his head, " and Slytherin!"**

**Crabbe and Goyle made a strangled hissing noise while Draco raised his arm mightily.**

"**Now, traditionally. Points are given for good behavior and deducted for rule breaking," Snape said. "Example, 10 points from Gryffindor!"**

"That's unfair!" Lily cried out. Out of all the Potters, she found Mr. Severus especially cruel, despite that he had saved her father's life.

"It's fine, dear," Harry told her gently.

"**What?" The Gryffindors mumbled to each other.**

"**For Ms. Granger's excessive baby fat," Snape said, pinching Hermione's cheek.**

Ron tried hard to stifle a laugh, but a chuckle escaped his lips before he froze, looking horrified and scooted away from Hermione, who was glaring daggers at her.

"So you're saying you think Granger has baby fat?" Draco asked, cocking head to his side.

"Yeah, are you?" Hermione glared, furrowing his brows. Ron wisely shutted up.

"**Thanks Hermione," Ron and Harry grumbled together.**

Hermione glared at Ron and Harry, who looked a bit sheepish.

James, Al, Teddy, and Lily found it hilarious though, mostly because in the books, she was the always the one who had gotten the most points for the Gryffindor House.

"**Traditionally, the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the house cup," Snape said, unblinkingly. "However, this year we'll be doing things a bit differently this year. Here to introduce it is our new Professor of the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrel!"**

"Quirrel's here?" Teddy asked. "This'll be interesting."

"Why, Teddy?" Lily asked,

"Let's not forget he had He-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live on the back of his head." Harry grimaced at Teddy's words, though Hermione looked a bit curious.

"He-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live?" She asked.

Teddy shrugged, "I came up with it when I learned about Voldemort nickname. Anyways, this'll be interesting."

"**Ow! Ow! Ow!" Harry hissed in pain, clutching his scar as the door opened the Professor Quirrel walked in.**

"**What's wrong?" Hermione asked him worriedly.**

Professor Quirrel was actually played by two people, both wearing one large, glittery robe. The man who was playing Quirrel's face was rather young, with dark hair and tan skin. He wore a large red turban that was draped over a second head and you could see that it was two people. There were also two pairs of feet shuffling under the robe.

They gaped at the TV screen. This was how Quirrel was going to be portrayed?

"I officially am internally grateful for StarKidPotter," Ron said with the epitome of serious as the audience burst into laughter.

Hermione, however, looked scandalized. "How could I not notice that?" Hermione burst out.

"Relax, Granger," Draco said coolly. "It's a play."

**Quirrel shuffled to the middle of the stage, clutching his hands together as the audience laughed loudly.**

"**T-the House cup," Quirrel said timidly. "A time honored tradition…For centuries—"**

"**Go home terrorist!" Draco interrupted obnoxiously and when Quirrel looked at him, he rolled his eyes and shrugged.**

Hermione and Harry laughed quietly at the muggle reference and the others looked curious, but the two did not bother to explain it so they just shrugged and continued to watch the musical.

"**For centuries," He continued, "the four houses of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of holding the title of House Champion. But, where does this competition come from and what are the roots of the tradition?"**

**Hermione sprung her hand up and answered, "The House Cup Tournament began with the first generation of Hogwarts tradition."**

**Quirrel looked faintly surprised and told them, "That was a rhetorical question."**

"Of course it was," James laughed.

"**Granger, quit interrupting, 20 points from Gryffindor," Dumbledore said harshly.**

"**Thanks Hermione," Ron grumbled.**

"I can't believe he would ever do that, musical or not!" Ginny giggled at her friend's murderous expression.

"Ginny!" Ron harshly whispered. "Don't egg her on!"

"**As I was saying," Quirrel said after a few moments of silence, "When the tournament first originated, it was one of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the four houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks, challenges. The winner would not only win the cup, he would also win eternal glory."**

"So, this is sorta a take on the Triwizard tournament," Scorpius summarized.

"Probably, "Harry nodded.

"**Kind of like a House cup—ah, no, like a Triwizard Tournament!" Hermione said, pointing at Quirrel.**

"**Yes, sort of like the Triwizard Tournament," Quirrel looked back to Hermione. "Except, no, nothing like that at all."**

Draco snorted.

"**There are four houses," Quirrel continued. "How can it be the **_**Tri**_**wizard tournament with four teams?"**

"Yes Aunt 'Mione, what were you thinking?" Al asked sardonically.

**Hermione retorted, "Um, Professor, if I remember correctly, the House Cup Tournament was disbanded after one semester when one of its students was **_**killed **_**during the first task."**

"**Yes," Quirrel said with a nod. "It is very dangerous but the rewards far outweigh the risks."**

"She just said someone died!" Hermione bursted out.

"**I-I don't think you heard me, I just said someone died!" Hermione exclaimed.**

"Merlin, Hermione. Stop repeating herself," Ron chuckled, ducking a pillow that was thrown by Hermione.

**Dumbledore interrupted, "Hermione Granger, shut up ungodly lopsided mouth and quit interrupting, 20 more points!"**

Hermione was gaping at the screen, her eyes bug-eyed and her hair seemed frizzier than normal.

Draco snorted, "I'm actually taking a liking to Dumbledore."

Ron and Harry gave a murderous stare to Draco.

"**Thanks Hermione!" Ron hissed at her.**

"**God!" Dumbledore told her, looking at the Gryffindor. "For the cleverest with of your age, you can really be such a dumb ass sometimes!"**

It was just too much, nearly all the guys started to laugh, even Lily and Ginny giggled behind her hand.

"Traitor!" Hermione hissed at Ron, who laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

**Harry laughed, pointing at her as Hermione looked ashamed. Ron, Neville, Ginny, the other Hogwarts Students, and the audience laughed at Dumbledore's comment,**

**Dumbledore smiled, "10 points to Dumbledore!"**

More laughter ensued.

"**Yes," Quirrel said, "yes, well it will be very dangerous but the winner will be remembered as a hero for ages to come and as the Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe that this, **_**practical **_**application is exactly what the, curriculum needs to—"**

"**ACHOO!" Came from Quirrel's turban.**

"Would that be Voldemort?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Probably," Al answered his mum, looking amused, yet slightly frightened, at the turn of events.

"**Did your turban just sneeze?" Dumbledore asked, cocking his head.**

"**W-what?" Quirrel stammered. "No."**

"**I could've swore I heard a sneeze coming from your direction, but you're mouth wasn't moving," Dumbledore said, stepping forward.**

"**N-no, that was simply a fart, excuse me," Quirrel fibbed, holding his side. He walked backward, going towards Harry's direction.**

Lily giggled; he said fart.

"**ACHOO!" **

"**Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, jeez! Oh, god!" Harry said, clutching his scar as Quirrel's back of his turban came close to his face.**

Harry looked pale at the reminded, but a comforting squeeze from the hand from Ginny made him calm down.

"**ACHOO!" Came from Quirrel's turban as he tried to shuffle to the exit of the stage.**

"**Simply farted once more," He said without turning around as Ginny stared at him leaving while Ron just looked confused.**

Lily giggled childishly.

"**In accordance to the newly resurrected House Cup, a champion from each house will be selected to compete. So, Snape, would you do us the honors please?"**

"**Yes Headmaster," Snape said, striding to the middle of the stage, holding a cardboard cutout of a golden cup with a large H on it.**

"**First, from the Ravenclaw house,"-He took a piece of paper from the back of the cup –"A Miss Cho Chang."**

"Not surprising," Scorpius commented.

"**Omigod, I won!" Cho said gleefully, standing up, putting a hand to her heart. "I can't believe they called me." She sat back down, grinning brightly.**

"**Next from Hufflepuff,"-He took another piece of paper-"Mr. Cedric Diggory."**

**Cedric stood up, smiling brightly, "Well, I don't **_**find **_**this surprising at all!"**

Ginny was the first one to get the joke and shook her head as the others realized what he said.

"I guess Hufflepuffs are good f_inders_," James joked.

**Snape gave him a smile, raising his eyebrows.**

"**I find it perfect! Now I can spend more time with my beloved **_**boyfriend**_**," Cho said,**

"**I'm glad as well my darling," Cedric said, bending down and kissing the side of her head.**

**Harry was seething, he had a mutinous expression on his face.**

Ginny glared as Harry sighed. He desperately wished that she would stop that soon.

"**Next," Snape said, "from the Slytherin House,"-he took out another card-"Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco clasped his hands, standing up from his seat, "HA! Ho, I've finally beaten you, didn't I, Potter?"**

**He jauntily strode over to the Gryffindor bench and slid into Harry's lap, back side up, "What do you think, huh? I'm the Champion this time!"**

Draco and Harry looked disgusted in the turn of events while the others hooted in laughter. James was clapping loudly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes while Teddy barked on laughter, slinging an arm around Ron, who was torn between the desire to laugh and to feel sympathetic for his friend. The latter seemed to outweigh the other as he laughed with the other's at the two's misfortune.

**Draco clutched Harry's arms before he slid to the floor.**

"**Draco," Dumbledore roared as Draco scrambled to his feet and walked back to his seat, "Would you sit down, you little shit? Champion is just a title!"**

Draco frowned, "And now I hate Dumbledore again."

No one paid attention to him as they sniggered at the turn of events.

**Draco sat down, but he waggled his finger over his body before fixing his robes.**

"**And finally from the Gryffindor House,"-He took another card-"Oh, my! Well isn't this curious?"**

**Snape smiled devilishly, "The one person in all of Hogwarts whom I have a well known **_**grudge**_** against is a suddenly in a tournament where he may very well lose his life—"**

**Neville sprang up, raising his hand, "I-if it's me, I, I'll a-apologize t-to my f-f-fellow Gryffindors right not, f-for losing."**

Ginny sighed; "Oh, Neville!"

"**Sit down you inarticulate bumble," Snape told him. "It's Harry Potter!"**

"**WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! Whoo!" Ron hooted as Harry stuck his tongue out, doing a rock on sign and the other Gryffindors cheered**

Ron silently groaned at his character portrayal.

"**Well here they are folks, the four Hogwarts champions. Now I want all of you to start preparing immediately because the first task is in two months! And it could be anything! So let's get to it!" Dumbledore cheered before exiting the stage.**

"**CHO CHANG! CHO CHANG! CHO CHANG!" The two Ravenclaw girls's cheered as everyone started to get up and walk off. **

"**Malfoy!" Draco cheered by himself, clapping his hands. "Malfoy! Malfoy—What? Hey!"**

Ron snorted, which made Draco glared at him even more. Al, James, and Teddy laughed at Draco's misfortune while the adults except for Draco, rolled their eyes.

**The lights dimmed and the play again button along with the related videos showed.**

Harry didn't allow anyone to talk about the recent turn of events and instead clicked the next video.

**XxXxX**

**Happy Halloween! I did an extra early update so I expect more reviews. It's silly for dedicating to Lily and James but hey, they deserve attention. Please review! I would like a lot of reviews! Also, I update more if I get more reviews. I actually have three chapters already done but I don't post them right away since barely any one reviews. So If I get more reviews, I'll update faster!**

**Please review. It was hard to describe Lauren as Draco so please, try not to criticize. As I said before, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Act 1, Part 4

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 6**

**Act 1, Part 4**

**(I don't Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is a musical)**

**XxXxX**

**Everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed out of the stage. Hermione stood up, worriedly pacing back and forth while Ron told Harry, pointing at him, "Harry, you've got this tournament in the bag!"**

"Wish you could've acted something like that when the real tournament was happening," Harry told Ron dryly, arching his eyebrow.

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink as he sheepishly replied, "Sorry, mate."

"**I dunno man," Harry said, talking a bit of Ron's lunch, "Cedric Diggory, he's pretty awesome—NOT! He sucks! We're totally going to win, it's in the bag!"**

"How arrogant, Potter," Draco commented.

"Just wait," Harry shot back. "You're character is going to be this one and she'll embarrass you."

Draco winced when he said that while the others didn't pay them any heed.

**Ron and Harry high-five as the audience laughed. However, Hermione had different thoughts.**

"**I dunno, Harry," Hermione told him. "I—"**

"**Oh my god, Hermione! Shut up!" Ron yelled at her, food still in his mouth. "Why do you have to rain, on everybody's parade?"**

"It's so much like you, Uncle Ron," James laughed.

"I have to agree with him," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. It was clear that what she said to Harry about it just being a musical didn't seem to cross her own mind.

"**Because RON!" Hermione yelled right back. "This is **_**dangerous**_**!"**

"And that's like Hermione," Ginny sighed. Hermione's and Ron's fights were legendry in the Gryffindor common room and there was even a betting pool (sponsored by Lee Jordan and the Weasley Twins) on when their fight would end or who would break first and things like that and what were they going to fight about next.

**Harry shook his head, "Dangerous? Oh, come on, Hermione, how dangerous can it be? Especially for me?"**

"That's proves it, Harry," Scorpius said, who had been asked be the adults to call them by their first names. "It's going to be really dangerous."

"**Well, you're not invincible, Harry!" Hermione said, exasperated. "Somebody **_**died **_**in this tournament!"**

"So much like _Goblet of Fire_," Lily smiled.

"**Uh, I'm the boy that **_**lived**_**, not **_**died**_**," Harry told her, rolling his eyes underneath his glasses. "God!"**

"**Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Harry shrugged.**

"**And I don't know about that Quirrel character," Hermione said as if Harry hadn't spoken at all. "First he resurrects some horrible ancient tournament, then he bumps into and you're scar starts to hurt, and you have to admit, there is something really **_**funky **_**about the back of his head."**

"At least she's noticing something," Ron said wistfully, seeing Hermione twitch.

"Still," Hermione muttered.

"I find Quirrel particularly funny, despite the fact that he's out to kill dad and had Voldemort on that back of his head," Al said brightly, despite how dark the line he said was.

"You have Harry's morbid sense of humor along with his eyes," Ginny commented, shaking her head.

**Harry didn't agree, "Come on, think about it. Professor Quirrel is a **_**professor**_** and who hires professors?"**

"_**Dumbledore!**_**" Harry and Ron bellowed together before Harry turned back to Hermione.**

**Harry continued, "****He's the smartest, most awesomest, most practical wizard- beautiful wizard in the whole world! Why-why, would he possibly hire someone that's trying to hurt me?"**

"Beautiful," Draco commented to Harry, who was slowly flushing considering that all of the occupants of the room were looking at him for an explanation.

"What?" Harry offered weakly. "I didn't do anything."

"**Well, I mean, what about Snape?" Hermione asked.**

"**Yeah, what about him?" Harry questioned.**

**Hermione looked incredulous while Ron quietly munched on his chips. "He's hated you for years!" Hermione exclaimed. "And he's hated your parents too, Harry. Everybody knows that."**

**Hermione continued, "And, he-he just so happens to **_**pick**_** your name out of the House Cup out of hundreds—if not five possible Gryffindors." She used her wand to circle the small benches they were near.**

They chuckled weakly, five possible Gryffindors.

**Ron rolled his eyes, his cheeks bulging with food.**

"**Yeah, what a coincidence?" Harry smiled and looked at Ron, who chuckled. "We lucked out!"**

"**Harry, I don't this it's just a coincidence," Hermione told him. "When you defeated Voldemort, you made **_**a lot **_**of enemies, ones you may not even know about."**

**Harry sighed and stood up, walking a few paces to the right before turning around and looking at Hermione, "All right, let me get this straight. So, you're saying that this tournament is just one big ploy to kill me?"**

"Yes, how could that happen?" Teddy asked sardonically, rolling his amber eyes.

"**I mean, I don't know," Hermione said, looking at the both of them. "Maybe. Anyway, I-I just think it's dangerous and I don't think you should do it!"**

**Harry bit his lip and sighed, "Alright Hermione, if it means that much to you, I'll drop out."**

"**Oh thank you, Harry!" Hermione sighed, hugging Harry briefly.**

"**Wait," Ron said, his expression surprised. "WHAT? The House Cup? What about all the eternal glory you'd win, come on?**

"Much like his reaction considering the Elder Wand of the Deathly Hallows," Scorpius said.

"**Hey," Harry said, pointing to himself. "Eternal glory? I've already got that!"**

"Arrogant," Draco commented without even looking at Harry.

"Like you should be talking," Ron retorted.

"You shouldn't be talking too, Weasel," Draco shot back.

"You're acting like James and Al when they're fighting over games," Lily laughed while Draco and Ron glared at each other.

**Harry shrugged, "Besides, Neville will be a great champion!"**

"At this age, he won't," Ron said, remembering Neville's insecurity.

"What age are they anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"I think they're 12," Teddy answered.

"12, why 12?" Harry asked.

"Well, Aunt Ginny is just starting at Hogwarts," Teddy shrugged.

"So," Al said. "It doesn't mean that they're the age. Cho and Cedric are more involved in the story; dad's got a crush, the tournament, Quirrel. It could be any of their years."

"True point," Hermione said knowledgably.

"I bet that they're 15," Al shot back.

"13," James offered.

"How 'bout 16,"Scorpius said.

"12," Teddy said, standing by his other guess.

"Boys don't bet," Hermione reprimanded them while Lily said, "I agree with Teddy!"

"Lily," Hermione said aghast while Ginny smiled and said, "I guess Hermione hasn't corrupted you after all."

"So, 2 galleons?" Teddy challenged and all the other participants nodded.

"Mum, can I borrow 2 galleons?" Lily asked.

"Of course, dear," Ginny said, fishing out two gold galleons from het robe pockets and placing it on Lily's hands.

"No fair," James muttered to Al, who nodded in agreement.

**Ron stood up, shaking his head. "No, no, no! I do not want Schlongbottom to be my champion!"**

Draco snorted quietly, and since no one glared at him, it meant that no one heard.

"**Harry, all you have to do—Oh, look, there's Dumbledore, talk to him now and tell him you're dropping out!"Hermione told him just as Ron dropped his chips and moodily sat back down. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was slightly jogging into the middle of the stage, waving at Harry once he caught his eye.**

"**Um," Harry said, pushing up his glasses. "L-listen Hermione."**

**He wrapped an arm around a shoulder and told her, "Dumbledore and I really **_**really **_**cool, we're super tight and I don't want him to think I'm being lazy or disrespectful or anything. So can you just – why don't you tell him? Just tell him I want to work on school or something, all right?"**

"Thanks Harry," Hermione laughed.

"Actually, Uncle Ron always says 'Thanks Hermione,'" James laughed while Al and Teddy nodded.

**Hermione hesitantly nodded, making Harry smile and tapping her nose, he said, "You got this one, you're the best!"**

"Don't ever do that," Hermione said.

"I never did," Harry chuckled.

"**Yeah, all right, "Hermione said slowly.**

"**You can do this."**

"**All right."**

"**You got this."**

"**Okay," Hermione nodded and briskly walked towards Dumbledore.**

"**Dumbledore?" Hermione said in a strong voice, though her expression said otherwise.**

"**Yes, Granger?" He asked.**

"**Uh, I-I need to talk you for a moment," Hermione stammered, despite her confident voice a few seconds ago. "I-It's about, um, the House Cup Tournament. Um, well first of all, I think it's an awful idea, but, um, second of all, I, uh, don't think Harry Potter should compete."**

"**Granger, why do yah always gotta be such a big ol' stick in the mud? Huh? Pray, tell me why Harry Potter should not compete?"Dumbledore, asked, stepping closer towards he.**

**Hermione looked nervous, her hands clumsily fumbling together, "Uh, because, he, wants to study!"**

"That's a bad lie," Ron told her. "It's like on Hagrid would make up."

"**Granger," Dumbledore told her. "Nobody studies at Hogwarts except for you."**

James and Al laughed while Hermione pouted.

"There are plenty or people who study in Hogwarts," Hermione said indignantly.

"Not as much as you," Ginny said airily, making Hermione glare at you and Ron, Ginny, and Harry laughed.

"**Uh, oh, okay, he wants to focus on the OWLS!" Hermione nodded, thinking up the excuse on the spot.**

"That's a worse lie," Harry told her. Hermione focused her glare on to Harry instead.

"**Why couldn't Harry have told me himself?" Dumbledore asked, taking his wand from his hat and pointing it at himself. "He thinks I'm cool. We're tight!"**

"You're tight with Dumbledore," Teddy laughed, the others following in suit.

"You're just jealous," Harry frowned, making the others laugh harder.

Draco rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching.

**Hermione looked absolutely flustered, clutching her wand in front of her chest before she finally broke, "Oh, uh, professor, I'm a really bad liar! Okay, ah, I think it's a ruse! A set up! And I even think Snape might be trying to kill Harry Potter!"**

**Dumbledore glared at her and said in a firm voice, "Severus Snape is one of the kindest, bravest, gentlest, **_**sexiest **_**men I have ever met!"**

The laughter had ceased and everyone was staring at the screen with an expression of shock mingled with horror.

"_S-sexiest_," Ron choked, suddenly looking green.

James, who had just recovered from shock, suddenly grinned a bit feral and slung and arm around his brother's shoulder.

"_So_, you're two namesakes have it out for each other," James grinned and the remaining color on Al's face suddenly fled.

He whipped his head to Harry and nearly pleaded, "Can I _please_ switch my middle name with James? Or Lily? Or even Scorp, I'm really not picky."

"Sorry, Al," Harry, who was still looking quite sick.

**Hermione immediately looked away at Dumbledore continued. "Severus Snape is trying to kill Harry Potter as much as he's trying to kill me!"**

"What are the odds that there will be an ill-conceived attempt to kill Dumbledore carried out by Snape?" Scorpius asked dryly.

"Ninety-nine point nine percent," Lily answered.

**Just as he finished, Snape walked in, holding something, though it was concealed by his robes.**

"**Oh, why Professor Dumbledore," Snape drawled out. "I just happened to be in the kitchen and I made you this,"-he flipped his robes to reveal a cardboard cutout of a sandwich, with a bomb as the meat and a spark on the top-"delicious sandwich."**

"And you're both right," Ron chuckled. "Both about the ill conceived plan and the murder attempt."

**Dumbledore slowly grinned as Snape continued to sulkily walked closer to them, "Why thank you Severus,"-he turned to Hermione, who looked fearful-"you see Granger, how thoughtful!"**

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, _how _thoughtful."

**Dumbledore slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder as she opened her mouth in shock and stuttered feebly.**

"**Here you are Professor," Snape said, handing him the sandwich. "Bomb appetite, I mean, **_**bone **_**appetite."**

"This musical has the most stupidest jokes," Ginny laughed.

"Stupid, but funny," James offered.

**He pressed several buttons, making beeping noises before a loud ticking noise came from the sandwich as he ran off stage.**

**Hermione could finally speak again, "Um, professor, is that sandwich ticking?"**

"**It looks like it's licking – finger licking good!" Dumbledore said, glancing at the sandwich tucked in his arm.**

"He's daft!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's a musical," Scorpius reminded.

"**Uh, professor, I don't you think you should eat that sandwich," Hermione said.**

"**Why, Granger, you should listen to Snape more often, you could get a sandwich out of it –" Hermione didn't listen to Dumbledore and instead, plucked the sandwich out of his hand as the ticking increased.**

"**Granger, what the hell, what are you doing?" Dumbledore called out after he as Hermione threw the sandwich off stage which was followed by a loud explosion. Dumbledore groaned and yelled at Hermione, "Dog-gone it! You exploded my sandwich!"**

"**I'm sorry sir!" Hermione fretted.**

What Dumbledore said about Snape was momentarily forgotten as everyone laughed heartily, even Draco, though his was more subdued.

"**Hey," Dumbledore sternly said, "even if I did believe Harry Potter was in danger, he has to compete! You see that cup?"**

"**Yes!" Hermione said, furiously nodding.**

"**It's enchanted! Whoever's name comes out of the cup has to compete or the results will be bad!" Dumbledore said, staring into space.**

"**What do you mean bad?" Hermione asked.**

**Dumbledore furrowed his brows," Well, try to imagine your whole entire life stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body **_**exploding **_**at the speed of light!"**

**Hermione's eyes widened and said, "Total photonic reversal!"**

Hermione, who was the only one to get the muggle reference, chuckled softly.

**Dumbledore nodded, "Yeah, so you see Harry has to compete,"-Dumbledore chuckled-" Hermione, if it makes you feel any better, the last guy in the tournament was a Hufflepuff, so you're, eh, I'll keep my eyes opened and nothing is going to get past ol' Dumbledore."**

"**All right," Hermione said hesitantly.**

"**Now I've got to go make myself another sandwich," Dumbledore frowned. "Although I don't know how it's going to be good as the last one! The last one **_**ticked**_**!"**

**After he slapped Hermione's cheeks, he stalked off the stage.**

"**Cause it was a **_**bomb**_**!" Hermione muttered, walking back towards Harry and Ron.**

Ron and Harry laughed; it was much a Hermione thing to say.

"**Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized at Harry, who was eating some of Ron's lunch. "I-I think you're going to have to compete in the House Cup tournament – but don't worry!"**

**Hermione sat down next to him, putting her hands on his arm, "I won't rest until I find out what the first task is about!"**

**Ron slung an arm around Harry's shoulder, "And I'll sabotage all the other champions so you win by default!"**

"Thanks, Ron," Harry grinned,

"No problem, mate," Ron grinned back.

**Harry's grin became impossible wide as he said, "All right, you guys are awesome!"**

**Crabbed sudden scrambled out of the door and pointed dramatically as Goyle walked in, carrying Draco, bridal style, who looked haughty, if not ridiculous.**

"The return of Malfoy," Al laughed, seeing the disgusted look on Draco's look.

"So, you're actually gay with Goyle," James asked slyly, elbowing Draco in the side.

"Shut it, Potter," Draco growled. He was already in a bad enough mood because of his character back on stage.

"Which one?" Harry, James, and Al asked simultaneously, who all were laughing.

"All of you," Draco snapped.

"**Well," Draco sneered. "Isn't this touching!"**

**Goyle softly let Draco down to the floor.**

"**Omigod! Just **_**butt **_**out Malfoy," Ron told him, his mouth full of chips. Draco suddenly rolled on the floor, his face pinched as he went closer to the sitting trio.**

"What are you doing?" Lily asked Draco, who was speechless, while the others were laughing loudly. Scorpius was staring shell-shocked at the screen before he burst into a quiet fit of laughter.

"I have _absolutely no idea_," Draco replied honestly, his pale grey eyes wide.

**He slowly sat up, striking a pose that was similar to a Victoria's Secret model. "Goyle and I have a bet you know," He said loudly, as if he didn't hear a word that Ron said. "He says you won't last five minutes in this tournament."**

**He stretched out, before collapsing on the floor before struggling to get back up. "I disagree. I don't think you'd last five minutes, at Pigfarts!"**

"_Pigfarts!_" Draco said, aghast while the people around him laughed more loudly then before. If that was even possible, considering the fact that the laughter in the spacious living room was deafening.

"**What! – All right Malfoy, what – what is Pigfarts?" Harry asked shaking his head.**

"**Oh!" Draco snorted, climbing onto one of benches on the other side of the stage. "Never heard of it? Huh? Figures. Famous Potter doesn't even know about **_**Pigfarts**_**."**

"It reminds my 4th year on the train," Hermione giggled, twirling a lock of her brown wavy hair.

**Draco slowly slid until he was lying on his side on the benches before he slipped off and landed with a sickening thud. He immediately tried to roll over.**

"Slick," Teddy snorted.

"This isn't going to get any better," Draco moaned, putting his face on his hands.

"Well, your character won't get any better," Ginny laughed, remembering her saying something along those lines when her character was introduced. "Yours will probably fall in love with Ron by the end of the musical."

Both Ron and Draco shuddered, glancing at each other through the corner of their eyes before shuddering once more.

**Harry shook his head as Ron and Hermione narrowed their eyes at the odd antics of Draco.**

**Harry raised his voice at him, "Malfoy, don't act like you don't want to talk about it. That's like the ninth time you've mention Pigfarts – what is Pigfarts?"**

**Draco was now in a sitting position, fixing his lopsided robes, "Pigfarts is only the **_**greatest **_**wizarding school in the galaxy. It's where I'm being transferred next year."**

**Draco rose up, his stomach facing the ceiling as Hermione said, "Malfoy, I've never heard of that."**

**Draco rose and was now standing and said haughtily. "That's because Pigfarts,"-he paused for dramatic effect-"**_**is on mars**_**!"**

"On mars!" Draco cried out, his hair, once again out of place.

"I'm using your hair gel," Draco muttered before he stalked off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"At least he told you, dad," Lily offered, seeing her father's twitching face.

"Still," Harry said grudgingly.

Draco came back only few seconds later, his hair still shiny because of the gel.

"You're out of gel, Potter," Draco said, skulking back into his seat.

Harry glared at him.

**Draco patted his hair in place. **

Ginny laughed at this motion. "Draco just fixed his hair and his character just fixed his hair."

"Guess you're much more like your character, huh?" Teddy winked.

Draco just ignored them.

"**Malfoy," Harry told him, "we're trying to have a conversation, so could you just leave us alone?"**

**Draco waved his hands in front of his body, "Oh, no, I'm not even here!"**

**The trio began to converse quietly about the plans for the first task when Harry said in an audible whisper that the three Slytherins could hear, "I think we can hear about the first task from Dumbledore….?"**

"**Dumbledore!" Draco snorted, "what an old coot! He's nothing like Rumbleroar!" Crabbed and Goyle sniggered when Goyle suddenly shouted in a loud barking voice, "RUMBLEROAR!"**

"Rumbleroar?" James snorted.

**Harry looked murderous as Hermione and Ron merely looked confused at Draco**

"**Anyway, as I was saying—"Harry started.**

**Draco interjected, who was sitting down on the bench, "Rumbleroars the Headmaster at Pigfarts!"**

**The trio glared at the interruption.**

"**He's a lion," Draco told them, not noticing their aggravated expressions, "who can talk!"**

"A Headmaster Lion who can talk?" James laughed. "Can I transfer after Christmas?"

"Not this year," Ginny laughed.

**Harry seemed to gave up, shaking his head and dropping his hand to his lap while Hermione looked incredulous at him. Ron simply sighed, moodily stuffing his hand into the chip bag.**

"**If you don't mind," Harry told him, waving his arms around, "we're trying to have a conversation, here, it's not like—what are you? You're not even eating, get out of here!"**

"**Wha—I can't help it if I can hear everything you say," Draco told him, rolling his eyes. He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, "We're the only one's here."**

"**Well-um, pfft," Harry sputtered." Just get out of here, please?"**

"**Where are we supposed to go?" Draco demanded, standing up from his previous sitting position and slowly walking towards the Gryffindors.**

"**I dunno—uh, Pigfarts?" Harry retorted at Hermione and Ron laughed quietly as his remark.**

"**Hahaha!" Draco mocked. "Now you're just being cute."**

"Oh," James blinked. "So you have a crush on Uncle Harry?"

"James," Harry growled while Draco scowled.

"It's an inverted love triangle!"Lily giggled. "With Mr. Malfoy in the middle!"

"I'm starting to hate your children," Draco growled through his teeth.

"So am I," Harry hissed, his teeth clenched tightly together.

**He put his hands on his hip, his robes flapping behind him as he slowly strode closes to them, inch by inch.**

"**I can't go to Pigfarts," Draco continued and deadpanned. "It's**_** on **_**Mars!"**

Draco groaned.

"**You need a rocket ship!" Draco told them. "Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you do!" **

**Draco had wandered behind the three's bench and squeezed between the small space between Harry and Ron, much to their disgust.**

Unconsciously, Draco and Ron, who were sitting near each other scooted away from each other.

"Oh, honestly, "Hermione sighed. "Grow up, Ronald"

"**You know not all of us had inherited to buy out NASA when out parents died!" He spat out, continuously squeezing through the space, his eyes locked with Potter as Ron had to lurch forward. Draco had fell down, bell side down, his left leg still on Harry's lap.**

"Eugh," Harry groaned while Draco looked disgusted. "Why are you crawling in my lap?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Draco sighed.

Meanwhile, the other's laughed at their misfortune. They found the actress rolling around the stage positively hilarious.

**Draco rolled on the floor before stopping momentarily so his feet were in the air and his stomach on the ground**

"**Look at this!" He exclaimed, rolling around, getting farther away from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Look at this! Rocket ship Potter! Huh, huh? Star kid Potter! Moon shoes Potter!"**

"Great insults, Malfoy," Ron laughed.

"Why don't you shut it, Weasel?" Draco hissed.

"I could," Ron said slyly. "But I won't."

"Oh, play nice," Hermione laughed.

**Draco was no won his bum, his knees bent as he made an odd hand and arm motion towards them.**

**He began to rise using his hands, "Traversing the galaxy for intergalactic travel to Pigfarts! Ooh!" **

"Isn't that much more of a compliment then an insult?" Scorpius asked.

"I think it is," James answered.

**He stood up, stumbling before he walked towards Crabbe and Goyle, tripping over his own feet.**

"**That's it," Harry said, looking disgusted. "This is the most misguided way to try and make me jealous! I don't care if you make fun of me," –he angrily stood up—"but if you bring my parents into this, it's a whole other story!"**

**Harry angrily drew his wand out as Hermione and Ron also stood up, taking their wands out also. Draco knew that he was going to get hurt is he didn't do something so he exclaimed, "Wow! Not so fast, Potter!"**

**He shoved Crabbed out of the way as he scrambled to the bench as he ordered, "Crabbe! Goyle!"**

"Typical," Harry snorted while Ginny laughed.

"I don't do that!" Draco said indignantly.

"Sure," Teddy drawled out before laughing.

**Draco stumbled to the underneath of the bench before wrapping his arms and legs around the bench so he was clinging onto it like how a koala's or sloth's did to a tree branch.**

**Crabbed and Goyle immediately acted as Harry stomped his way over to Draco, who was still upside down.**

"**Oh, sure just—" Harry told him, trying to get closer buy Goyle spread his arms out, preventing Harry from getting closer and barked, "BACK OFF NERD!"**

Ron and James laughed.

"**Wow, I'm scared!" Harry admitted, flailing his limbs around as he stumbled backwards, awkwardly falling on the bench.**

"That's much more like you," Draco smirked.

"Not really," Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah," Lily said. "In the beginning of the book, you couldn't face Voldemort in the face while dad was prepared to die by his hand."

Draco turned a deaf ear on her comment.

"**Not so tough no, are you Potter?" Draco barked, despite the fact he was hiding beneath a bench. Harry was laying on his side on the bench, while Ron was crouching behind the bench, his elbows on the bench and his hands clamped over his ears. Only Hermione was still standing.**

"**Maybe you should hang out with someone bettered instead of that lollygagging ginger and his stupid mudblood girlfriend?" Draco spat out.**

Draco didn't comment, even when his company around him growled.

"**OH that is it, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, who was still crowded by Goyle, who was in front of a smirking Crabbe.**

**She pointed her wand to Crabbe and Goyle and bellowed, "Jell-Legs Jinx!"**

"**Oh come on!" Draco whined as Goyle's and Crabbe's legs started to wobble and Crabbe was already on his back.**

"**Oh, no fair!" Goyle said, unsteady on his feet. "Our legs our jelly!"**

Hermione and Ginny gave a tinkering laugh.

**Hermione rushed passed them without another word and crouched down in front of Malfoy and roughly yanked his tie and so that they were neck to neck.**

"**Take it back, Malfoy!" She hissed as she pointed her wand at Draco's throat.**

"**Take **_**what**_** back?" Draco whimpered.**

"3rd year!" Ron sang while Harry laughed at the memory.

"What about th—oh! You mean when Aunt 'Mione went berserk and punched Mr. Malfoy," James questioned at first before he laughed.

"Yup," Ron laughed while Hermione turned a delicate shade of fuchsia matching Draco's face, which went a pale pink.

"**Take back what you said about your stupid made up space school!" Hermione told him with a frown.**

"**Yeah," Ron piped in, who was still on his knees but his hands were away from his ears, "and all that stuff about Hermione being my girlfriend. That's not even a little bit true."**

Ginny and Harry laughed. They remember how awkward they were around each other in Harry's 6th year because of their feelings about each other.

"_**And **_**say you're sorry about calling me a **_**you-know-what**_**!"**

"**I'm sorry," Draco gasped out.**

"**And you'll promise you'll never do it again," Hermione demanded forcefully.**

"**I promise!"**

"**All right!" Hermione growled, dropping his tie so that Draco fell to the ground, wide eyed. "Now next time we tell you to leave us alone, you better do it!"**

**Hermione gave one last withering glare at him before stomping off towards them, "Come on, Harry, Ron, let's get out of here."**

**She glanced at the empty carton and bag and sighed, "Besides, you already ate all my lunch!"**

"That sounds about right," Hermione sighed amidst the laughter that was produced by everyone but Draco.

"**Wow, thanks Hermione," Harry told her.**

"**Yeah," She nodded. She pointed her wand to Crabbed and Goyle and exclaimed, "Un-Jellify!"**

"That's not the counter-curse," Hermione frowned.

"Who cares, love. It makes it's much more funnier," Ron chuckled.

**Harry and Ron stood up and walked with Hermione.**

"**Wow, Hermione," Ron told her, gazing at her admirably. "That was like one of the most bad ass things I've ever seen! Too bad no one was here to see it though! It was like an outburst of pent up aggression, like ARGGH, Hermione!**

Everyone laughed, even Draco gave a small chuckle.

"It makes you sound like a rampaging monster," Teddy laughed.

"Well…." Ron said shiftily, making some of the others laugh before he was hit in the arm by Hermione.

"Geez, I was just kidding," Ron frowned, rubbing his arm.

**The three walked off stage as Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing up, stared at their retreating backs as Draco watched them, the expression of humiliation on his face as he sat on the floor, his arms folded on the bench.**

"**Wow," Goyle said, bring his hand to his face." That sucks royal hippogriff! We got beat by a girl! Who is a nerd!" **

"Aunt 'Mione's not a nerd!" Lily said indignantly.

"Yes I am, Lily," Hermione chuckled.

**Crabbe nodded.**

"**I didn't mean what I said, you know," Draco sniffed, his tie asked, his fingers toughing his nose."Pigfarts **_**is **_**real!"**

If you looked closely, you could barely see Draco's finely arched eyebrow twitch faintly.

**He narrowed his arms and whimpered softly, "Am I—am I bleeding?"**

Twitch.

**Draco raised his head and said, "Goyle…"**

**Goyle dropped to the ground and slid on the floor so he was face to face with Draco. He sniffed before shaking his head and barking, "No!"**

"What was that about?" Al laughed, clutching his sides as they would roll away if he let go.

"I don't care," James barked. "It's bloody brilliant!"

**Goyle scrambled back to his feet and stood next to Crabbe.**

"**I-I thought maybe—may-maybe it was a little bit," Draco said softly, bringing his fingers to his nose before looking at them and repeating the process.**

"**Well," Draco said timidly, "I've never been pushed down like that by a girl. Maybe I shouldn't call her a mud—whatever."**

"I bet you acted like that when Hermione slapped you," Ginny laughed and by the expression of irritation that appeared on Draco's face, it was probably true.

**He stood up, fixing his tie and lopsided robes.**

**Goyle sighed and ranted to Crabbe, "I can't believe I couldn't figure out the counter curse was just **_**un-jellify**_**!"**

**Crabbed brought his hands to the side of his head as he nodded his head.**

"**Right," Draco said, fixing his hair. "I'm not surprised. Come on, let's go watch Wizards of Waverly Place!"**

"Wizards of Waverly Place?" Scorpius laughed.

"I think it's a muggle American TV show," Hermione smiled.

**Draco strode out of the stage, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, there robes billowing behind them as the lights faded and the replay button showed along with related videos.**

Ron sighed wistfully, "I would love to go to America and thank them personally.

"You and me both," James nodded.

Harry pressed the next video in the series.

**XxXxX**

**Whaddya think? Please review? I orginally had this up yesterday but I took it out to revise and edit it a bit.**

**Reviewing Makes The World Go 'Round**

**Nevah Mind, Too Cliché**

**How About Square?**

**No, Triangle?**

**How 'Bout Penguin?**


	7. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**I Think I'm Gonna Cry**

**Earlier this morning, my computer crashed. My dad's been trying to recover it but, now, it's completely gone. All my files, pictures, and movies, completely gone. This means that I've lost 8 of my chapters for this story. It's gonna take me two or three months to write all those chapters. It takes me forever to do them and I also have 6 assignments all gone. I actually cried when I heard his.**

**I'm so sorry for all my readers because of these technical difficulties but I need lots of time to start re-writing these chapters along with my school assignments. For now, this story is on temporary hiatus until further notice. I'm so sorry to everyone who was reading this story. I will not let you guys down, I just need some times to re-write these stories and my school assignments. When the new chapter is posted, I will delete this Author's Note but for now, I'm leaving it up here.**


	8. Act 1, Part 5

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 7**

**Act 1, Part 5**

**(I do not own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**(Merry Christmas Everyone)**

**XxXxX**

"**Fools!" Quirrel exclaimed loudly, staggering inside what looked like to be his private quarters. "They're all fools."**

"This'll be good," James snickered.

"Why?" Scorpius shrugged, not very interesting in the character who claims that he was farting.

"Let's not forget the he had He-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live on the back of his head," Teddy chided, clicking his tongue.

"He-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live?" Harry questioned.

"Yup," Teddy nodded, grinning mischievously. "I thought of it since everyone called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I mean seriously, it's just a name. "Teddy carelessly shrugged. "With this, not I can make fun of it."

"Wizards sure do love their anagrams," Hermione muttered before paying attention to the large screen.

**His private quarters consisted of a straight back wooden chair with a robe on the back and several bottles on the seat. There was also a bed, which looked like a small black box with a single pillow on the top.**

"That looks comfortable," Ron snickered. Draco bit back down a retort saying that was how his bed looked like when he was younger.

**Quirrel walked towards the middle of the stage, his hands stiff and his turban lopsided.**

"**They think they're safe," Quirrel smirked, looking out to the audience, the spotlight directly on him. "They think they're back for another fun year of learning and shenanigans at Hogwarts. Little do they know the danger that's lurking right under their noses."**

**Quirrel gave a sly smile, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his turban. **

"Quirrel's freaking me out," Lily whimpered.

"It's okay dear," Ginny smiled, sympathetically patting Lily on the shoulder.

"**Or should I say, that back of their hands," Quirrel grinned, slowly turning around so the back of his turban was facing the audience. He slowly raised his arms high above his head before grasping the side of his turban and yanking it off, revealing another head.**

"**YAHHHHH!" Voldemort yelled, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, waggling his tongue.**

The actor who was playing Voldemort had chiseled good looks and a straight jaw line. His face was covered with grayish white make up and his presumably blonde hair was slicked back, also doused so that it looked gray.

Lily screeched loudly, clutching the ends of her hair, making everyone sputter and on reflex, several them, including Harry, pulled out there wand.

"Blood hell, Lil!" Al moaned, clutching his abused ears as he was the one closest to Lily.

Lily's scream slowly died out and soon, she was transfixed at Voldemort. A steady blush creeped from her neck all the way to her cheeks before rushing to the tips of her ear.

"What's wrong with your daughter, Potter?" Draco asked, watching Lily's skin tone completely change color in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not sure," Harry muttered, gazing at his youngest and only daughter.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other from the side of their eyes, this motion being noticed by Ron.

"'Mione, Gin, what's up?" Ron questioned.

"Well, I think the Lily—" Hermione started slowly, avoiding eye contact with her husband.

"Just like the rest of us," Ginny added.

"Though at a milder degree," Hermione nodded.

"Is finding Voldemort to be—"

"Really handsome and good looking," Lily sighed, twirling a lock of her hair with one hand while resting her cheek on the palm of the other hand.

The reaction was instantaneous, Harry's eyes bugged out and he almost gripped his wand so hard that it almost splintered, Al started to choke on his butterbeer, James spat his butterbeer onto Scorpius's, who was merely confused, face. Ron had an expression of horror on his face, wondering why his wife was thinking that the actor was handsome, Draco was laughing at his school rivals misery, while Teddy let out a barking laugh and clapped Lily on the shoulder, saying good for her.

"S-s-she can't like him!" Al sputtered as Scorpius wiped the butterbeer off his disgusted and nauseated face.

"I didn't say I liked him," Lily said, raising her brow. "I just said he was cute."

"S-s-still!" Harry almost whined.

"Stop that dear," Ginny commanded and Harry reluctantly obeyed.

"What do you mean you agree with her?" Ron asked, surveying his wife who refused to meet his eyes.

"Harry, can your rewind the video?" Hermione asked loudly, seeming unaware of Ron's question. "With all this talk, we passed where we were actually was."

Harry, who still was in a daze, nodded and clicked the place where they were supposed to be.

**His scream turned into a hacking cough as he close his eyes and cleared his throat. He gave a throaty gasp as Quirrel bent down completely, placing his ridiculous red turban on the chair, making Voldemort bend backwards.**

"**I can't breathe in that **_**damn**_** turban," Voldemort hissed, panting loudly as Quirrel stumbled away from the chair.**

"Who wouldn't?" Draco snorted, rolling his eyes.

"The actual Voldemort did," Ron reminded. "For a whole entire year."

"Shut up, Weasel," Draco snarled, obviously still short-tempered from his characters last visit.

"**I'm sorry my lord, it's a necessary precaution," Quirrel told his master, his hands gripping the front of their sparkly black robes. "For if they knew that you lived, that when Harry Potter destroyed you, your soul lived on."**

"Wonder how we'll defeat them this time?" Harry wondered out loud.

"**Yes," Voldemort growled, glaring at nothing in particular. "When my body was destroyed, I was forced to live in the Forbidden Forest, eating bugs and mushrooms and—**_**ugh, unicorn blood**_**."**

"U-u-unicorn blood," Lily squeaked, sounding like a mouse, forgetting that Voldemort did indeed drink unicorn blood as her face completely draining of color and was now stark white, save for her freckles.

"Yes, Lily," Harry nodded."Voldemort was a very bad man who did evil things."

"Who deserves to be in hell where he will burn for all eternity as Satan himself supervises his punishment, never giving him any rest or breaks as his body bursts into flames and can never put it out so he will live in eternal suffering."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, abashed by the younger women's vulgarity.

"She's been watching a lot of American drama," Harry shrugged. H turned back to Lily, "This is why he's such a horrible man."

"I don't think I like him anymore," Lily whimpered.

"AHA!" James suddenly cried out, pointing an accusing finger at her as he jumped to his feet while the others were surprised at his behavior. "So you _did _like him."

Nearly everyone looked at him oddly.

"Errm—right not the time," James muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat back down.

Harry smiled though, his youngest daughter did not like the actor.

"But Lily," Ron said, furrowing his eyebrows. "The actor is just playing Voldemort, he didn't actually drink any unicorn blood."

Lily's eyes sparked up as a smiled lit her face, "So I can like him!"

Harry, James, and Al glared at Ron.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Teddy said, pointing to the screen, "You have to rewind it again."

Scorpius groaned, "At this rate, we'll have to watch Act 2 tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow," Ginny said, shaking her head. "It's James time to get a brain check again. He gets them twice a year, one during winter break, the other during summer."

"Brain check?"Draco questioned as James blushed.

"Yup, he's been getting them since he was 3," Al laughed.

"James tripped down the stairs when he was learning to walk and crashed, headfirst into the wooden floor," Harry told Draco.

"And now you do it on purpose," James grumbled, hesitantly poking the tender bruise on his head from yesterday.

"So we went to St. Mungo's," Harry continued, as if he didn't hear James say a thing, "and since he was still young, we allowed one of the head healers to use legilimens on him to see if anything is wrong. When the healer glanced into James head, she fainted from shock and was in a coma for a week. When she woke up, she never told us what she saw."

"Oh, so that's what happened to Healer Phillips," Hermione exclaimed, clapping a hand onto her forehead.

"Yup," Ginny nodded."So, we've been taking James to several accomplished legilimens to see what's wrong with his mind,"-Al snorted telling Scorpius that there was _many _things wrong with James's mind-" but all the legilimens we use always refused to tell us what they see, so we have to go to a new one next time. We found a new Healer who is a legilimens and we're meeting up with her tomorrow."

"I knew there was something wrong with him," Scorpius muttered, making Lily and Al laugh and James blush.

"Let's continue watching," Ginny finalized, reaching over Harry's lap, as she was one the floor, and rewound the video.

"**Until I found you and let you attach yourself to my soul," Quirrel piped in.**

"**Yes," Voldemort drawled. "Nobody must know **_**anything **_**of that."**

"I do!"James sang merrily, laughing, as he waved his arms side to side.

"You're right, Scorpius," Draco sighed. "There is something wrong with him."

"You're weird," James shot back.

"And you're out of your mind," Draco retorted.

"Of course I'm out of my mind," James said, looking horrified. He leaned in closely and said in a very audible whisper. "It's dark in there."

"I feel so sorry for that legilimens who has to peek into the messed up boys mind," Draco sighed, making James pout.

"**Now," Voldemort said, rolling his head to the other side, "Quirrel, get me some water!"**

"Slave," Ron clicked his tongue.

"More like a house-elf," Hermione fumed. She had given up changing the House-Elves' way of living after she tried to force their current house-elf, Tipsy, to get wages and vacations when she promptly burst into tears and just said if Hermione did not want her, she could just give her clothes. Hermione was so overwhelmed and guilty that she stopped SPEW, though she would always grumble at House-Elf's behavior and people's treatments of them at times.

**Quirrel didn't verbally reply as he bent down, making Voldemort grumble uncomfortably, and drew a plastic bottle of water from under his large turban.**

"**Now Quirrel," Voldemort barked once Quirrel stood upright, bottle in hand, "pour it in my mouth."**

"Wouldn't that be grand to have someone do that," Teddy sighed wistfully.

"You're just lazy," Lily accused, though she was giggling.

**Quirrel solemnly unscrewed the plastic cap off the bottle and tipped the bottle towards Voldemort's face. As the water dripped down, Voldemort wiggled his tongue around the mouth of the bottle, trying to get the water to come inside his mouth, like a gerbil.**

Everyone laughed at Voldemort's portrayal.

"He's mental," Al chuckled.

"**You're plan to infiltrate Hogwarts on the back of my head is going swimmingly my liege!" Quirrel proudly announced, still tipping the bottle, making Voldemort struggle to catch the falling droplets.**

"**Yes, yes, yes, I'm done with the water!" Voldemort growled impatiently. He had water all over his mouth, chin, and it was dribbling onto his neck. Since he didn't have arms, he couldn't wipe it off, making him frustrated.**

**Quirrel averted his eyes from his master as he screwed back the cap on the almost empty water bottle as he bent down once more and place it behind his turban, which was resting on the chair.**

"**We must not have any more foul-ups like tonight in the Great Hall," Voldemort commanded as Quirrel struggled to look in his direction.**

"**I'm sorry my lord, **_**you **_**sneezed," Quirrel reminded him.**

"I can't believe he said that!" Ginny gaped.

"I can't believe that he's still alive," Ron blinked at the screen,

"**I know that!" Voldemort barked at him. "Get me some Nasonex you swine!" He commanded.**

"Nasonex?" Draco questioned.

"It's a muggle medicine to prevent sneezing or runny noses and such," Hermione explained.

**Quirrel didn't have any expression on his face as he bent down a picked up a small white bottle with a nozzle attached. He quickly unscrewed it as he forced the nozzle in one of Voldemort's nostrils while he inhaled deeply.**

**While Voldemort grumbled satisfactorily, Quirrel gently put the nozzle in his own nose and inhaled before taking it out and rubbed his nose.**

"That's not sanitary," Hermione frowned.

"But funny!" Teddy grinned.

"**Wash that turban!" Voldemort said loftily as Quirrel screwed the cap back on and placed it back on the chair. "It tickles my nose…"**

James let out a sound like a muffled snort.

"**Yes my dark king," Quirrel obeyed.**

"Dark king?" Scorpius laughed.

"**Okay, just, relax on the dark king, okay?" Voldemort told him. "I watch you wipe your butt daily." Voldemort looked uncomfortable as he rolled his eyes. "You can call me Voldemort, we're there! We've reached that point."**

"Brilliant!" Ron laughed, doing a one-man applause while the others just laughed, save for Draco, who was torn between laughing or just shaking his head in disgust.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Al asked, seeing his father's face turn stark white before a sick color of light green.

"It's just—how did Quirrel mange to shower, go to the loo and change clothes with Voldemort on the back of his head?" Harry questioned.

Harry's question made everyone immediately stop laughing as they thought about all of the possibilities on how Quirrel could do that. They could only think of one.

"Way to kill the mood, Uncle Harry," Teddy muttered, clutching his stomach to stop him from retching the contents of his lunch.

"**Yes," Quirrel nodded, twitching slightly. "Yes, yes my—Voldemort."**

"**Now Quirrel," Voldemort bellowed. "Get us ready for bed!"**

**Quirrel headed towards the chair and picked up a small vial before he then turned to the bed and picked up the pillow and started to fluff it.**

"**We must be well rested if we wish to kill Potter," Voldemort told him. He grumbled.**

"Yes," Harry remarked dryly, rolling his eyes. "You always have to have a good night's sleep before planning out an attempted murder."

"I find that is the best policy to work by," James said seriously.

"Tonight in the Great Hall," Voldemort began, "he was so close, I could've touched him!"

**Quirrel placed the pillow on the bed before he quickly downed a dark blue liquid before placing the bottle on the chair.**

"**Revenge is at my fingertips, Quirrel," Voldemort grinned evilly. "I can taste it! It tastes like,"-he licked his lips-"cool mint!:**

"Cool mint?" Scorpius asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Lily just shrugged; she didn't know the answer.

"**That's our Listerine, Voldemort," Quirrel said, referring to the blue liquid he had just drunk.**

"Oh, mouthwash," Lily explained before anyone could ask.

"**Yes," Voldemort nodded as Quirrel shuffled to the end of the bed, "excellent! Well—err, good night, Quirrel."**

**Quirrel smiled briefly before he positioned himself so that Voldemort was faced the bed while Quirrel was facing the other way.**

"**Good night," Quirrel bid as he bent down until Voldemort plopped his head, face down, onto the pillow. Quirrel was facing the ceiling, their mid section large as they're feet dangled off the edge along with their arms.**

Everyone hooted with laughter, mingling with the one's in the video as they watched the awkward position that Quirrel and Voldemort got into.

"That must be uncomfortable," Lily sympathized after several minutes of laughter (for which they had to put the video on pause). "I can't sleep on my tummy."

After everyone else calmed down, they restarted the video.

**After several seconds, Voldemort lifted his head up and confessed, "Okay, okay, I can't do this! You gotta roll over, I can't sleep on my tummy!"**

"Well Lil'," Teddy grinned, slinging an arm around Lily's small and thin shoulders. "It seems that you're a perfect match for him."

Lily grinned up at him, not noticing her brothers or father silently seething at him.

"**Sorry, but I always sleep on my back. I have back troubles, it's the only way I'm comfortable," Quirrel admitted, not bothering to move the slightest.**

"**You roll over right now or I'll—I'll eat your pillow!" Voldemort commanded, his voice slightly muffled since his mouth was pressed onto the pillow. "You'll have a dream that you're eating a giant marshmallow, but really you'll wake up and find your favorite goose feather pillow will be missing."**

"I have dreams like that," Ron frowned. "And every time I wake up, my pillow is always missing."

"The answer is obvious then," Scorpius said, rolling his storm grey eyes. "Voldemort has been sneaking into your room and eating your pillows, it's the only plausible explanation."

"Of course," Ron laughed, hitting himself over the head.

Draco frowned though, he did not like his son getting friendly with his childhood rival.

**Quirrel rolled over to his side with trouble, but finally Voldemort was facing the audience while Quirrel was facing the back of the stage.**

"**Fine, we'll compromise," Quirrel stated, sounding exasperated. "We'll sleep on our side!"**

"**Oh, okay, I guess I can do this," Voldemort muttered softly, snuggling deeper into the single pillow. **

**Quirrel finalized, sounding firm, "Now good night!"**

"**Good night Quirrel," Voldemort bid.**

**Silence fell over the two but Voldemort was not asleep. He was staring, unblinkingly, onto the robes draped over the back of the chair. He was breathing heavily through his nose as his mouth was pressed into a thin line.**

"Oh, this'll be good," Al laughed,

"**Hey Quirrel," Voldemort said after several seconds of silence. "How long have those robes been on that chair?"**

Everyone laughed, the boys in particular, because it sounded what their wives or mothers would say.

"**I-I think they're from last night, I just put them there for now," Quirrel said, sounding tired of all Voldemort's non-stop demands and questions and comments.**

"**Well are you planning on putting them in a hamper?" Voldemort questioned, still gazing at the sloppy, wrinkled, plain black robes. "What's your plan with these?"**

"Geez," Ron mumbled. "He's sounding like a neat freak."

"Is there anything wrong with being a neat freak?" Hermione asked with a fixed smiled, her eyes dangerously flashing.

"Err, no dear," Ron laughed, his voice strangely high pitched as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hermione was always yelling at Ron and Hugo for leaving there things around, as she loved their house to be immaculate, thought it was impossible. However, this did not deter her from yelling at them to pick up whenever they were messy. Which was quite a lot.

"**I figured I'd just leave them there for now and maybe put them way in the morning, okay?" Quirrel sighed.**

**Voldemort looked shocked, his eyes bulging, as he burst out, his voice several pitches higher than normal. "Uh, **_**no**_**! No, no, that's not okay! I can't go to sleep know their dirty clothes on that chair! The chair's going to start to smell like dirty clothes!"**

"Good point," Hermione muttered, glancing at Ron. "That's why I keep telling you to put your clothes in the hamper."

"But Tipsy always puts them away from me," Ron defended. This proved the wrong thing to say as Ron winced at Hermione's death glare.

"I want to make Tipsy's job easier but you're always being a slob," Hermione huffed.

"RAWR!" James laughed. "Pent up aggression, much!"

Hermione's upper lip twitched at James's interpertation from the earlier video.

"**Look, I promise to put them away in the morning," Quirrel grumbled.**

"**You put them away right now!" Voldemort barked, still glaring at the clothing. "I command you to get up and…fold them at least! Make it into a neat pile!**

"**Look," Quirrel said, his face red as he hoisted himself up into a sitting position, "if we're going into be in this situation for awhile, we're going to have to learn to live with each other."**

**Voldemort looked murderous as Quirrel continued, "Now I've been single for all of my life and I have some habits! And sometimes I leave laundry around!"**

"Yes, because having Voldemort on the back of your head _really _turns the ladies on," Harry snorted.

"If you're Bellatrix Lestrange it will," Draco twitched, remembering the loud and mocking women he was related to.

"**Well, I believe everything has its place." Voldemort growled. "Muggles have their place, mudbloods have their place, **_**and so do your clothes**_**! Namely, a dresser!"**

"They're barking mad," Ron chuckled, though it was a bit forced because of the muggles and mudblood comment.

"**Well, aren't we an odd couple?" Quirrel said indignantly, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.**

"Ooh! I think a song's starting!" Lily squealed in delight.

"Can you just imagine it," Ron sighed, looking dreamy. "Voldemort actually dancing and singing."

Harry imagined it and shuddered. "No," Harry forced out. "I really don't want to."

"**You won't sleep on your tummy," Quirrel sang, trying (and unsuccessfully) to glare at Voldemort.**

"**You won't sleep on your back," Voldemort sang, though it sounded a bit forced.**

"But, they're both—" Hermione said, frowning at the contradiction.

"Shush, love," Ron said, covering Hermione's mouth with his hand. "It's just a mistake."

Hermione bat Ron's hand away," Wash your hands some times."

"**We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree," They sang together, while Quirrel half-raised his arms.**

"**We share some hands and fingers," Quirrel sand, directly facing the audience as he gestured with his hands and waggled his fingers.**

"**And yet the feeling lingers," Voldemort sang throatily, turning around so he could gaze at the audience.**

"Voldemort sings weird," Scorpius said bluntly.

"**We're just about as different as anyone can be," They sang together, positioning so that they both faced the audience.**

"**You like plotting a garden," Voldemort nearly spat out, looking disgusted before he sang with a slight smirk as they slowly turned around, "and I like plotting to kill."**

Harry suddenly remembered all the times where he was forced to tend to his Aunt's garden, planting begonias and other plants while Voldemort was plotting his demise with death eaters.

"**You think that you should rule the world," Quirrel accused before he gazed off into the distance, "I think books are a thrill!"**

"Of course they are!" Hermione smiled.

"**Sipping tea by the fire is swell," Quirrel sang, reaching out as if he was tending to an invisible fire.**

"**Pushing people in is fun as well," Voldemort piped in, "I like folding all my ties."**

James chuckled, an evil plan to suddenly push Al into the fireplace, throw some floo powder and go to Australia or Asia.

"James, no forcing Al into the fireplace," Ginny chided.

"How'd you know mum?" James asked, looking at her in surprise.

"You were thinking out loud," Al twitched in annoyance, scooting away from his thirteen year old brother.

"**And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise," Quirrel shrugged carelessly, looking exasperated, not noticing Voldemort glare at him for stating the truth.**

"Quirrel sure has the nerve in the musical," Draco commented.

"**I guess it's plain to see," They sang, rocking sided to side with Quirrel's hands up, "when you look at you and me were different~ different~ as can be!" Quirrel strode over to the chair, looking similarly like a robot and grabbed the robes and started to air them out.**

"**You're a sissy, a twat a girl! I'm the darkest of lords!" Voldemort accused but at the end, he sounded extremely pleased.**

"Don't forget arrogant," Scorpius snorted.

"**I'm the brightest professor here," Quirrel sang proudly, facing the crowd as he continued to fiddle with his robes. "I've won several awards~!" Quirrel abandoned his task of folding his robes and instead rose one of his arms high.**

"Which were all unfortunately taken away after everyone realized there was a madman on the back of his head," Teddy commented.

"**My new world is about to unfold," Voldemort sang as Quirrel bent over to fold the clothing.**

"**You got beat by a two year old," Quirrel reminded him, making Voldemort contort his face into utter loathing.**

"Harry was actually—"

"Quiet, dear," Ron told her, making Hermione unhappily close her mouth at being cut off again.

"**I'll kill him this time through and through," Voldemort snarled.**

"**Or you might just give him another tattoo," Quirrel sang with a slight sigh and a bored expression.**

"Maybe a one on the chest that Ginny told everyone I had," Harry chuckled.

"**You really must agree  
when you look at you and me  
were different  
different  
as can-," They sang, rocking side to side with Quirrel's arms extended out.**

"**I'll rise again and I'll rule the world," Voldemort cut in, facing the audience fully as Quirrel raised his arms high, his wrists bent, and fingers oddly bent, to make it look like Voldemort was doing the motion,**

"**But you must help me renew.  
For when our plan succeeds—"**

"**Prevails!" Quirrel added, twisting over briefly with his pointed finger extended before going back to the same position as before.**

"**Part of that world goes to you," Voldemort sang as the two turned around slowly. When Quirrel was facing the audience, who quietly and sweetly sang with his hands in front of his chest,**

"**When I rule the world I'll plant flowers!"**

The girls giggled at the cuteness of the girls while the guys rolled their eyes.

"**When I rule the world I'll have snakes," Voldemort sang as the two continued to turn as they sang, though it sounded like a hiss at the end.  
"And goblins, and werewolves, and giants, and thestrals,  
a fleet of dementors, and all my Death Eaters!"**

**("And Jane Austin Novels!" Quirrel bellowed out while Voldemort listed what he wanted in the world.)**

Many people were laughing now, vividly imagining a dark, cold world overrun with snakes and giants and other vicious creatures along with the blood thirsty Death eaters and the world had a feeling of hopelessness except for a small sliver of the world where it was covered with daisies and roses along with a large book shelf.

"Man this script writer is brilliant," Teddy laughed.

"**When I rule the world!" They sang, finally stopping their continuous turns and Quirrel extended his arms once more.**

**The two gave out barking maniac laughter, sounding excited as Quirrel plucked his turban from the chair and the two turned around, still laughing, just before the screen went dark, the play again box showed along with related videos.**

"Brilliant!" Ron laughed.

"Yet stupid," Draco chuckled.

"It's already 3 o'clock and we've only watched 5 videos," Al grumbled.

"We'll just finished Act 1 today, tomorrow we'll take James to the doctor while you go Christmas shopping with Ron and Hermione, then we'll watched Act 2 the next day," Ginny shrugged carelessly.

"Part 6," Harry said, clicking the next video in the playlist.

**XxXxX**

**I'm back, with all my chapters and school work rewritten. I'm ready for a long nap but I had to post this before I fell asleep. I feared that the rewritten chapters wouldn't be as good as the original ones but when I started writing, I took it as a chance to make this chapter better and longer My posts won't be as frequent anymore since I hace LOTS of work so I'm very sorry. I make no promises when the next chapter will be up.**

**You guys are increddibly sweet! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! It means alot to me!**

**Please Review!**

**Because I Worked My Butt Off To Finish This For You Guys!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Act 1, Part 6

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 8**

**Act 1, Part 6**

**(I do not own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**XxXxX**

**As the lights returned to normal, the scene had changed drastically. The setting was presumably the Gryffindor common room because that only Neville, Hermione, and Harry were on the stage. The Gryffindor common room looked much different from the real one. There were two stone cardboard pillars in the back while there was a big black box near the piano where Neville was sitting alone. He was still wearing his Gryffindor scarf and black robes as he tinkered with a small potted plant that was resting in front of him, presumably something for Herbology.**

**Hermione and Harry were on the side opposite of Neville. Harry was sitting a wooden chair with leather padding, his black trunk beside the chair. He didn't have his robes on as he firmly held a black, dark brown, acoustic guitar as he quietly strummed chords.**

"You can play guitar!" Lily shrieked happily. "Can you teach me?"

"Err, sorry Lil'," Harry smiled weakly. "I'm afraid I can't play guitar, or even sing really."

"Ain't that the truth," Ron grumbled loudly. "I'm surprised I can still hear correctly while you bellowed out, off-key I might add, the school song."

"I wasn't _that _bad," Harry frowned.

"Yes, you were," Hermione, Ginny, and Ron said together.

Harry pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

**Hermione was sitting on a small wooden bench with no back by herself without any robes as she furiously scribbled on a large yellow notepad with a regular pen.**

Ginny looked confused, "Is that the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"It might," Teddy answered, narrowing his eyes. "I can't be sure. Maybe since only Gryffindors are there."

"That's your common room?" Draco snorted. "Not every good, is it?"

"Oh yeah, Malfoy?" Harry retorted. "This is not even close to our actual common room. And even then, the play's common room is much better than yours, all dark and dingy, with portraits of snakes and all green since it's under the lake."

Draco narrowed his pale storm grey eyes, "How would you know?"

"Oh," James waved off. "It has nothing to do with the fact that Uncle Ron and dad sneaked into your common room during second year impersonating Crabbe and Goyle using Polyjuice Potion during Christmas to find out whether you were the Heir of Slytherin."

"That was you?" Draco accused. "I knew something was wrong with them."

Harry and Ron sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of their necks.

**As Harry strummed, Hermione frequently glance at him at odd intervals, though Harry didn't pay her any heed.**

"**Harry," Hermione said at last after several seconds of internal debate. She abandoned her write and instead turned her body so she was completely facing Harry, who was still strumming his guitar. "Don't you think you should try and figure out what the first task is gonna be? You could **_**actually **_**die of you're not ready."**

"You're not getting ready?" Hermione demanded Harry. "You could die you know!"

"Um, Miss Wea—Hermione," Scorpius hesitantly said. "This isn't even real."

Hermione flushed, momentarily forgetting the fact that it was indeed, _just _a musical and not an actual problem.

"_**What?"**_** Harry scoffed, his voice several pitches higher as he briefly stopped playing his guitar and glanced at his brunette friend. He gave out a chuckle as he resumed playing, his eyes looking at his guitar before looking back up to Hermione. "Come on."**

**Hermione let out a inaudible sigh as she looked dejectedly at Harry for a moment before she resumed writing on her notepad.**

"**I mean, can't you just do it for me?" Harry asked, looked at Hermione, who was both listening to Harry and writing as he played his guitar. "Can't you just prepare all my stuff for me? I mean, what are you doing right now?"**

"I would never do that," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But didn't you help dad in the actually tournament, Aunt 'Mione?" James questioned.

"Unless you want your head ripped off by Granger," Draco advised, seeing Hermione twitch repeatedly. "I suggest you don't speak."

"**I'm writing your potions essay," Hermione told him as she stopped writing as she gazed at Harry.**

**Harry blinked, "Oh, well do that first cause that's due tomorrow."**

"WHAT?" Hermione growled. "That's cheating!"

"Noooooo," Teddy drawled out, shiftily looking anywhere but his Aunt. "It's simply sharing."

"Sharing is caring, 'Mione," Ron told his seething wife.

"Hugs not drugs!" Teddy bellowed.

"Silence is golden, duct tape is silver!" James laughed.

"Honestly," Ginny clucked her tongue. "What have they been teaching you?"

As James opened his mouth to answer her, Ginny cut him off, "It was a rhetorical question."

**Hermione nodded before turning back to Harry's potions essay and continued to write.**

"**But **_**after**_** that," Harry continued as he stopped playing his guitar, his full attention on Hermione. "**_**After**_** that, could you prepare for the first task? **_**Please**_**?"**

"**Y-yeah," Hermione agreed warily, her hand still poised to write.**

**Harry smiled at her and reached over and gently tapped Hermione, who was biting her lip nervously, on the nose. "Thank you, you are the **_**best**_**."**

"Never do that," Hermione told Harry, unconsciously wrinkling her nose.

"You're the best," Lily giggled, tapping Hermione on the nose briefly.

"Thank you, Lily," Hermione smiled at her niece.

James began to lean forward and extend his finger to Hermione's nose, "You're th—"

"Just, no," Hermione said, swatting James hand away.

"But Lily got to do it!" James cried, pointing at his little sister.

"Lily's a girl though," Ginny said knowledgably.

"Sexist," Al mumbled, seeing James expression contort into one of annoyance.

"**You got it!" Harry smiled as he withdrew his wand and sat back in his normal position while Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Hermione."**

**Hermione nodded as Harry started to place once more while she continued to write, slowly turning around so that she faced Neville (though her eyes were on the notepad) and crossed her legs.**

**Just as Hermione did that, Ginny entered the stage, her robes absent as she held her wand with one of her hands so that it was directly at her eyelevel as she wobbled it side to side.**

"What are you doing?" Draco questioned, looking at the actress who represented Ginny.

"Playing with my wand," Ginny sighed, her face growing hot.

"I played with my wand when I was eleven when it suddenly made all the china in Aunt Angelina's cabinet to spontaneously combust," Teddy recalled with a dreamy smile.

"You got issues," Lily blinked, watching her honorary brother.

"Ehh, it didn't hurt when Grandmum say it, it doesn't hurt when you say it," Teddy laughed while shrugging.

"**Hey, Ginny, come here," Harry called her over, once seeing the youngest Weasley as she passed Harry and Hermione's resting place. **

**Ginny looked at Harry in shock as Harry gestured with his head to the unoccupied seat on the bench next to him.**

"**I wanna show you something, come here," Harry said as Ginny could barely contain the expression of utter delight on her face**

"**Hey Harry Potter," Ginny smiled as she walked over to the guitar playing Harry as she tucked her wand away on the elastic band of her skirt. Harry glanced at her as he nodded slightly while Ginny nervously sat down on the other side of the bench that Hermione was occupying.**

Ginny groaned at her character while Ron grinned cheekily at his sister. He had not forgotten Ginny's humongous crush on Harry and neither did StarKidPotter.

"**Listen, I wanna play this song I'm working on," Harry said as Ginny sat down. He had stopped playing in entirely as he scratched his nose embarrassedly and continued to explain his situation to the only girl Weasley.**

"It's too bad I'm tone deaf," Harry sighed.

"You sounded like a dying baby walrus," Hermione commented dryly.

"Aunt 'Mione!" James gasped. "Insulting someone. It's just not like you."

"Oh shut it," Hermione grinned. "You know it's true."

"**I-I met this girl I really **_**really **_**like and I wanna let her know she's really special," Harry explained, grasping his hands together as Ginny beamed at Harry. "So—well I just wanna know what you think."**

"How sweet," Draco drawled, making Harry furrow his browns and frown.

"I don't see _your_ character doing anything sweet," Harry shot back.

As Draco opened his mouth to probably insult Harry, Al interrupted, "Of course your character can't do anything sweet, _she's_ too busy rolling on the floor and falling down."

Draco winced as if someone had backhanded him, hard.

**Harry added, "Just for the purposes of now cause I'm still working out the lyrics, I'll put **_**your **_**name where **_**her **_**name should be but I don't think it's really gonna work out because—well, let me give it a shot."**

"You have no tact," Ron laughed. "I mean, singing a song and replacing her name where your crushes name is supposed to go to a girl that has a crush on you when it was meant for another girl is just misleading and tactless."

"Like you can scold someone about having tact, _Won-Won_," Ginny smirked as Ron blanched remembering Lavender Brown, who was now currently married to his Gryffindor class mate, Seamus Finnegan. Lavender and Seamus had two boys, the oldest, 16, was named Adrian, and the other one, 14, was named Torre.

Though that Lavender had accepted the terms that her and Ron's relationship would have never worked and acted civilly and even friendly with Ron, Ron had always turned pink when he talked to her, embarrassed about their previous relationship.

"Low blow," Hermione sighed, putting a comforting hand on her husband's broad shoulders.

**Ginny nodded eagerly as Harry positioned his hands to the right hand position as he began to strum and cleared his throat in preparation to sing.**

"**You're tall and fun and pretty  
you're really, really skinny," Harry sang as Ginny bobbed her head to the beat but paused slightly before he forced out,  
"Ginny."**

Lily giggled while others snorted.

Teddy laughed at his godfather, "You're bloody mental. That rhymed completely."

"You're really are perfect for each other," Scorpius commented to Harry and Ginny.

"_Eyes as green as a pickled toad_," Scorpius quoted from the second book. "You both can't write without it sounding completely ridiculous."

Ginny growled, his upper lip twitching while Harry looked confused, it was his _musical _self that had was mental, not him.

Harry continued to sing as Ginny closed her eyes in delight, preventing herself from squealing,

"**I'm the Mickey to your Minnie  
you're the Tigger to my Winnie,"-Harry grimaced slightly, as if the next word was painful in his throat-  
"Ginny."**

"You look like you're going to throw up," Al commented, scrutinizing at Harry's expression closely.

"Not helping," Harry hissed at his son, watching Ginny in the corner of her eyes shift his glare from Scorpius to him.

"I love Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh!" Lily laughed, clapping her thin, small hands together.

"What are those, some types of diseased animal?" Draco questioned, making Hermione smiled faintly.

"Ron said something like that when I mention fairy tales in the muggle world," Hermione recalled, making Harry chuckle.

Draco and Ron glared at each other for acting similar at two different times, they then inched away from each other, looking nauseated from acting like each other.

Scorpius turned to Lily, "What's Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh?"

"They're both two fictional characters from a TV show that both talk. Mickey is a mouse while Winnie is a bear."

"Muggles are weird, making animals talk," Scorpius muttered to himself.

"Well, wouldn't you be related to someone who thinks animals can talk?" Teddy questioned. "You know, with Mr. Malfoy thinking that the Headmaster Lion, Rumbleroar, can talk."

"I don't think believe that lions can talk, or about Rumbleroar," Draco said indignantly, though no one was listening to him.

Scorpius shrugged carelessly, "I don't really care."

"Spoil sport," James muttered.

"**Wanna take you to the city  
gonna take you out to dinney  
Ginny." Harry seemed to get used to saying her name as he didn't pause like he did before and concentrated on the chords. He didn't notice Ginny, who still had her eyes closed open and close her mouth but now sound coming out but then she opened her eyes and continued to move with the beat.**

Ginny smiled faintly; she knew that her character was having too good of a time. Her character would be crushed and disappointed sooner or later as that happy moment would crumble down.

**Ginny shyly glanced at Harry as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and tugged at the ends of her hair.**_**That's in Canada**_**!" Harry sang, a bit more loudly and more cheerfully at the ****end.**

**"You're cuter than a guinea pig**  
**Wanna take you up to Winnipeg, _that's in Canada_!" Harry sang, a bit more loudly and more cheerfully at the end.**

"Canada," Ron chuckled. "I've been there. Accidently flooed to the wrong fireplace when I was 7. It took mum twenty minutes to locate me."

**"Ginny Ginny Ginny Gin-" Harry sang before he abruptly stopped and waved his hand, shaking his head.**

"**You know what, this doesn't work with your name **_**at all**_**!" Harry sighed as Ginny froze, her mouth opened, eyes wide, as her hands were in the middle of running through her hair and the expression of worry was visible in her eyes.**

"How does her name _not _work?" Ron asked his best mate incredulously.

"Uh—I dunno," Harry shrugged nervously. He had absolutely no idea how that didn't rhyme with Ginny's name, it fit perfectly with the song.

"**It doesn't work," Harry frowned before biting his lip before letting go of the guitar entirely so it was resting on his lap as he did elaborate hand gestures and added, "but I dunno, how does that make you feel, emotionally?"**

**Harry excitedly leaned closer, eager for Ginny's answer.**

"**Wow," Ginny giggled as she grinned in a lovesick sort of way. "**_**Wowee**_**, Harry Potter!"**

Ginny's smile faltered slightly and it looked fixed for a few seconds. She had never said wowee, in her school days or now.

**Harry nervously pushed up his glasses with two fingers, "D-d-don't you think it could, uh, I dunno, make a girl fall in love with me?" Harry smiled hopefully.**

"**I think it already has," Ginny smiled shyly, nodding her head slowly.**

Ron snorted loudly while the corner of Ginny's mouth twitched.

"Subtle, mum, subtle," Al laughed.

"**Awesome!" Harry grinned, positioning his guitar back into his hands. "Cause it's for Cho Chang!"**

The smile on Ginny's face completely turned upside down and now frowned at the screen. Harry looked embarrassed as he ducked his head to hide his blush.

"It's odd," Hermione started, "seeing Ron teach someone about tact."

"I have tact!" Ron cried out.

"Last week you told asked me where I bought your sweater that I made myself personally and asked to return it," Hermione frowned while others snorted at Ron's predictable behavior.

"N-no, I love my sweater!" Ron protested.

"Then why did you tell me it looks like rubbish when I first gave it to you?" Hermione asked, arching a finely plucked eyebrow.

"Err—" Ron couldn't answer her as he found his shoe laces to be very interesting.

**Harry grinned as started to play softly, not looking at Ginny, whose face fell and was now blank.**

"**Oh yeah," Ginny said tonelessly, staring at Harry, who wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. "She is beautiful." Ginny looked away and twitched.**

"This isn't going well," Teddy observed.

"**Wh—What are you **_**nuts**_**?" Harry demanded, whipping his head around so he faced Ginny. "Beautiful? More like **_**super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot**_**!" Ginny looked in the other direction, her face in the lines of misery as she struggled to prevent tears from falling from her large round eyes.**

"S-s-super-meg-ga-fow—aww bloody hell, that's brilliant!" James laughed along with some of the others.

"What do you mean she's _super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot_?" Ginny smiled dangerously at a nervous, panicked looking Harry.

"How can you say that?" Scorpius asked, wide eyed. "I didn't even know what he even said! Hell, I don't know what you said!"

Ginny didn't even acknowledge the Malfoy heir as she awaited Harry's answer.

"Uh- Hey! Look! I'm—I'm talking!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the screen, grateful

"**She's the hottest girl I've ever met!" Harry burst out. "She's far more attractive,"-Harry started to list off on his fingers-"far more appealing, fare more interesting than any girl,"-He patted Ginny's leg-"that I know i-in my immediate group of— of friends." Harry gestured all around him with his pointer finger.**

Harry immediately regretted saying that, once he had heard what he said while the others hooted and laughed with glee; Draco among being the loudest.

"I—I'm, I'm sorry dear, I didn't know t-that I would say that, uh, well." Harry panicked, Ginny had not stopped glaring at him; in fact, Ginny was even glaring at him. "I'll, I'll sleep on the couch until Christmas."

"Yes, you will," Ginny growled dangerously.

"This is rich!" Draco snorted, watching the scene go from bad to worse.

"This is horrible!" Hermione cried, watching the drama unfold.

"Horribly funny," Teddy corrected.

"Well, yeah, but—" Hermione started.

"What do you mean 'yeah?'" Ginny asked.

"Err, yeah, it's not horribly funny," Hermione improvised, but it was clear that it was blatant lie.

**Ginny was looking mournfully at anywhere but Harry, hoping that he would stop his rambling.**

"The real mum looks like that too," Lily said, glancing at her mum's pinched expression.

"**She's the hottest girl ever, she's awesome!" Harry grinned as he returned back to his guitar playing.**

Though it didn't seem possible, Ginny's glare seem to harden as she frowned deeper than before.

"I'm sorry love," Harry sighed, kissing the side of her temple. "I don't really think that."

"Until his 6th year at Hogwarts," Ron snickered.

"Ronald," Hermione glared at him while Harry gave him a desperate expression, his unspoken plea to stop talking for he was already being punished enough.

Ron uncomfortably cleared his throat, "Sorry, Harry."

**As he began to play and Ginny determinedly looked anywhere else but Harry, a loud and funky bass riff started to play and Ron opened the door and stood still for awhile. When the bass riff ended, he slammed the door close with one hand (as the other hand was holding a bag of chips) and jumped onto the black box.**

"Hmm," Al murmured deep in thought while the others younger kids including Teddy looked thoughtful, making the adults stare at them peculiarly.

"Eight point five," Al declared.

"Really?" Lily questioned. "I thought it was more of a seven."

"No, no, no, more of a seven point eight," Teddy declared firmly.

"His own method of entrance was very dull compared to some of the others, but the dramatic pause, the spotlight, and the bass riff made it very amusing," James observed, reaching over his father's lap and pressing pause so that they could discuss.

"I think it's more of a solid six," Scorpius decided. "It was funny, but it didn't make me want to double over in laughter like some of the others. It was slightly lacking in comparison."

"So it's agreed?" Lily said. "A solid six?"

"Yup, Lily!" Al grinned.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, we're just rating your entrance," Scorpius answered.

"Oh, okay," Ron shrugged before he paused and narrowed his clear blue eyes.

Ron demanded, "What do you mean my entrance was a six?"

"I thought I already explained it," Scorpius said.

"B-b-but a six!" Ron whined.

"What are the some of the others scores for the different characters?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy gets a perfect ten, for both entrances," Al said and the others nodded in agreement.

Despite beating Ron in something, Draco didn't look as victorious as he remembered his two entrances and grimaced.

"Cedric Diggory gets an eight," Teddy said.

"Seven point five," James corrected.

"—yes seven point five. Hermione gets a four," Scorpius said.

"And mum gets a six point four just because she hit Uncle Ron with her wand," Al laughed.

"Cho would get a seven," Teddy said.

"No, an eight." James said obviously.

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Seven point five," Lily finalized.

"Professor Longbottom gets a two," Scorpius said.

"Snape gets a nine," Al decided.

"—point five." James added.

"While Dumbledore gets a seven," Teddy said.

"I deserve more than a six," Ron muttered sulkily.

"Whatever dear," Hermione sighed. "Harry, press play."

Harry complied.

"**Sup Neville," Ron greeted, slapping him on the side of his head, making him grunt in pain while Ron blew a raspberry before jumping off and strode over to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.**

"Uncle Ron, we're demoting you to a three for your entrance," Lily said sternly.

"W-what?" Ron sputtered. "W-why?"

"Because you were mean to Professor Longbottom," Teddy sniffed.

"Yeah, quit being mean to Neville! What has he ever done to you?" James said stubbornly.

"Neville?" Ginny questioned. "Aren't you supposed to call him 'Professor Longbottom?'?"

"James never follows that rule, for any professor," Al sighed dejectedly.

"Yup," Scorpius grinned. "Remember that one time when Professor McGonagall was asking us is we were staying for Christmas because the head of our house was sick and James called her Minnie."

"Y-you called her Minnie?" Harry choked.

"Yeah," James twitched. "I lost 50 house points, but I really don't care."

"Why don't you care, James?" Lily asked.

"Because I think the House Cup is pointless," James laughed. "The House Cup is actually a conspiracy of professors to turn as many students into teacher's pets. When you win, what do we actually get? A dinner with our banners, a train ride full of bragging rights? The more points you win, the more you are a teacher's pet. Why the bloody hell I would I willing be a teacher's pet just to get points?"

"I earned at least fifty points a week when I went to school," Hermione frowned.

"And look at that, you're a teacher's pet," James grinned, before he shrunk back into the black leather couch cushions at Hermione's glare.

"**Move, move, move, move, move, move, move," Ron repeated like a mantra as Ginny quietly shuffled to the end of the bench where Hermione was previously singing while Hermione was forced on her hands and knees on the floor. "Awesome," Ron smiled as he sat down on the empty seat that was closest to Harry, who had stopped playing guitar and waited his best friends to get comfortably settled.**

"You're an overall mean person in this musical," Draco told Ron.

Harry snorted, "Like you should be talking, Malfoy."

"**Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron greeted, hunching foreword so that his elbows were resting on his thighs, his chips cradled in one hand. "So, I was just off stage hanging out with Hagrid and I was, uh, I saw these **_**delivery **_**wizards bringing giant cages to the dungeons." Ron shrugged. "I don't know what that's for."**

"He's also very dense too," Teddy observed.

"Off stage, hanging out with Hagrid," Al laughed, who was friendly with the gentle half giant groundkeeper of Hogwarts

"Hehehe, Slytherins live in the dungeons," James snickered.

"There's still House Prejudice?" Hermione frowned. Out of the Golden Gryffindor Trio, she was the one most upset about the house prejudice.

"Not prejudice," Scorpius said. "More of a rival house more than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There are a lot of nice or neutral people in Slytherin."

"Marianna Crabbe," Al said. "Along with Rumor and Rush Zambini. Alexander Nott and his younger brother Zachary."

"Even some of the Flint siblings are, well, sorta nice," James shrugged.

James suddenly glowered, "Except for Jonathan, he sucks."

Harry turned curiously to his youngest son for a explanation.

"Jonathan is on the Slytherin Quidditch team and they flattened Gryffindor in the last match," Al shrugged. "370 to 20."

Ron winced," That's bad."

"Horrible," Teddy agreed.

"**Giant cages!" Hermione exclaimed, getting off of the floor and onto her feet while Ginny silently looked over at Harry and Ron, who had crossed his legs and started to eat. "I bet whatever is in those cages has something to do with the first task."**

"Really?" Ginny gasped dramatically. "What made you think that?"

"Prat," Hermione frowned, nudging Ginny, as she was on the couch and Hermione was on the floor with Lily.

**Hermione smiled and pointed at the Gryffindor House Champion, "Harry, we have to find out what it is."**

**Ginny smiled at Hermione while Ron noisily began to chew his snack.**

"**Hey, hey, guy's, chill, I'm busy," Harry told them calmly, making them stare at him just as Harry played a funky loud guitar riff, closing his eyes and scrunching his nose as he wildly whipped his head around. **

"Merlin's pants!" Teddy laughed. "I love his expression!"

"I wanna play guitar!" Lily whined. "It looks really cool!"

**Harry then settled into a more moderate easy going string of chords as Ron, who was doing the rock sign, and Ginny nodded their head to the beat simultaneously while Hermione just looked exasperated as she walked towards Harry and wretched the guitar from him.**

**The reaction was instantaneous; Harry opened his mouth in shock before he glared at Hermione and demanded, "What the hell?" **

"Yeah, what the hell Hermione?" Harry demanded, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," Ginny yelled shrilly, shaking her head wildly, making her red hair fly though the air madly while Ron was yelling, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" as he looked at Hermione, waving his arm at her.**

Ron and Ginny froze at their portrayal while others (_*cough* Malfoy *cough* *cough*_) laughed at their crazed expressions.

"It's the Weasley Genes," Harry decided and Hermione nodded.

**Harry looked dizzy as he made a motion of settle down to the Weasleys but still glared at Hermione as he slouched in his chair.**

"How could you Aunt 'Mione?" James dry sobbed before his fake sobs turned into hysterical laughter, making the others laugh with and/or at him.

"He's really got problems," Scorpius observed.

"**Guys! Listen! This could be a matter of **_**life and death**_**!" Hermione enunciated, guitar in one hand, notebook in the other.**

"**Well it doesn't **_**matter**_** because it's after hours, okay?" Ron explained, pointing to the door that led out of the common room as Ginny nodded behind him. "And we can't leave the Gryffindor House, we'll probably get in trouble if we do, and even if we do, Schlongbottom over there,"-He pointed to Neville, who was working on his potted plant-"he'll probably tell on us."**

"When has Weasel ever been the voice of reason?" Draco asked.

"Never," Harry snorted. "Hermione was. She's even my own conscious."

"Really?" Ron questioned. "She's mine too. I also have another conscious that sounds like me mum."

"I'm flattered," Hermione smirked at them.

Ron and Harry simultaneously said," You shouldn't be."

"In fact, you should be horrified," Ginny supplied.

"I'm going to the loo," Ron sighed, pausing the video before walking down the hallway.

"When will we ever watch just _one _video without any interrupting or pausing the video?" Scorpius sighed exasperatedly.

"When James will transfer to Pigfarts," Al answered.

"Oh, so next year then?" Lily blinked.

"Yes, Lily," James laughed.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said to Draco. "What does your voice of conscious sound like?"

"The Dark Lord," Draco deadpanned. "Mostly when he threatened to torture me if I don't do the right thing."

Harry winced," Harsh."

"What's yours Al?" Lily questioned.

"My fourth grade substitute English teacher," Al replied, not skipping a beat.

"How could your teacher, a substitute you've probably only met once, be your voice of conscious?" Scorpius asked.

"I dunno," Al shrugged." Why isn't James as handsome as me?"

"I am so more handsome then you are!" James cried indignantly. "And just because you asked—"

"We didn't ask you anything," Teddy pointed out.

James continued on as if Teddy hadn't said anything.

"I've got _no _voice of conscious," James boasted proudly.

"He's got no brains either," Al dryly commented, making James' smiled falter while the others laughed.

"Ron's back," Hermione said, watching Ron leisurely stroll back into the living room and sit back in his previous spot.

"Malfoy," Ron started. "Why is there hair gel squirted all over the trash can?"

Harry whipped his head around to face Draco and demanded, "You wasted my gel?"

"Revenge is a best dish served cold," Draco shrugged, making Harry growl dangerously, but nether the less, play the video.

"Finally," Hermione muttered.

**The three looked at Hermione.**

"**Neville won't tell," Hermione waved off.**

**Ron pointed at Neville, who had stopped working on his potted plant, put his arms on his hips and said indignantly, "Oh yes I certainly will!" Neville shook his head as he continued to work, leaving Hermione to stare at Neville disappointedly as Ron stared to eat once more.**

"Yeah Hermione," Ron laughed. "Didn't you learn in first year?"

"**So, what are we gonna do?" Ron asked, looking back to Hermione, who reminded standing throughout Ron's entire explanation.**

"**Simple guys," Hermione said. "The cloak."**

"**Of course," Ron nodded, putting his snack on the bench.**

"**The cloak," Harry and Ron breathed together, as Ginny, Harry, and Ron stood up, facing the audience as Hermione turned so that she faced the audience.**

"What are you guys staring at?" Lily asked, but didn't get an answer.

"**Wait, what cloak?" Ginny questioned, still gazing at the audience.**

"**Shut up!" Ron barked, harshly hitting her over the head, making her squeal in pain as he withdrew his hand, wiggling the rock on sign.**

"Demoted to negative five," Teddy said at once.

"Oh come on!" Ron groaned.

**Harry explained, bending over to open his large black trunk, "During my first year at Hogwarts, I got a present, a present last Christmas,"-Neville began to get up and leave-"oh, bye Neville, at my first year at Hogwarts."**

"**And uh," Harry said as he flipped his trunk open and stood up properly, "It was left to me by my dad. The dad that's dead, my father's dead. I have a dead father." Harry explained as if it was a terribly confusing sentence.**

"Mor~bid," Ginny sang.

"How is that confusing?" Scorpius asked.

"It's actually very confusing," Harry pouted. "It's so complex; I'm surprised you can understand it at all."

"Real witty Uncle Harry," Teddy commented dryly.

"**We use it to solve mysteries and stuff, it's my invisibility cloak!" Harry grinned, fishing out a hot pink with orange blotches and sparkles shawl that looked transparent out of his trunk before he slammed it shut. Ron was gesturing to it like how a game show host would do with the prize as he faintly roared, "Yah!"**

Harry, Ron, James (who currently had the cloak), and Al gaped their mouths.

"T-that's my invisibility cloak?" Harry stammered.

"Oh, the horror!" Ron gasped.

"Charming, Potter, very charming," Draco said before doing a derisive snort.

Al suddenly looked green, "T-that's the invisibility cloak I'll inherit when I turn 13?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, James gave a small, sly smirk.

"Yes," James sighed. "It's absolutely horrible, ain't it?"

Scorpius furiously nodded, as when Al inherited it, he would demand to use it as well.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "It's one of the Deathly Hallows, isn't it? I'm pretty sure it would never look like that. Besides, in the books, it said that the cloak was shiny, silvery, and felt like water woven into fabric. That doesn't look _anything _like that!"

James shot an angry glare at Lily before he quickly improvised, "Of course they can't get an actually invisibility cloak. They're muggles. But they're pretty spot on. It's shiny because of the sparkles, silvery because of the material, though it doesn't look like it because it isn't the real one, and you can't tell if it feels like water. And to explain the color,"-James shrugged carelessly-"the third brother was a queer."

Al and Scorpius went pale while Ginny looked disaproving at his choice of language yet stayed quiet but Lily was still unconvinced.

"But—"Lily started.

"Just drop it, Lil'," Teddy said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "He'll never listen. You know how James likes a laugh."

"**Wow!" Ginny squealed as Harry surveyed the monstrosity, "oh boy, wowee, Harry Potter! You've got your own invisibility cloak!"**

Ginny pursed her lips and looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

**She began to bounce up and down excitedly, "Oh, oh, oh, oh! You know what I would do if I had an invisibility cloak?"**

"I'm not actually sure," Ginny answered thoughtfully.

"**Oh man," Harry said, not taking eyes of his cloak. "I-I I would, I would kick wiener dogs."**

"Dad!" Lily gasped aghast, always the animal lover.

"I would never kick a dog!" Harry protested. "No matter how weinerish they look!"

"**And I would pretend to be a ghost and scare people," Ron said as he glanced at his baby sister.**

"I've done that, y'know," James said thoughtfully. "That first year almost peed his pants."

"That was you!" Scorpius accused.

"Guilty as charged," James grinned.

"James, apologize," Ginny said sternly.

"Sorry Scorp," James drawled out in a voice that suggested he wasn't sorry at all.

"**I would use it to avoid having to face my reflection in a mirror," Hermione replied solemnly, clutching the guitar and notepad, making Harry and Ron stared at her weirdly while Ginny blinked, her smile fading.**

"What?" Hermione barked. "I wouldn't do that! And the time I did use it, I kicked Mrs. Norris!"

After several seconds, Hermione widened her eyes and grew red, for she had admitted one of her secrets.

"You stole my invisibility cloak!" Harry cried out.

"You kicked Mrs. Norris!" Ron cried out, but the tone of his voice was positively ecstatic.

"Ooh! Aunt 'Mione has a bad side," James grinned.

"You just learned that?" Ginny laughed. "I've known for years."

"Hearsay, how _did_ you manage to kick Hogwart's most hated devil beast?" Draco asked, raising his brows.

Hermione blushed and admitted, "Sometimes I sneak into the boys dorm, steal Harry's cloak and use it to go to the restricted section (Ron snorted and told Harry, "Of course," while shaking his head) and Mrs. Norris was just skulking around the library. She was about to hiss and alert Filch and- and I don't know what came over me, I just kicked her in the side and she, uh, just sorta went stiff and I, well I panicked, okay? So I stuffed her into one of the book shelves and high tailed it outta there."

Hermione looked like she was a little girl getting caught taking cookies out of the cooking jar.

"Huh," Ginny blinked. "So Luna _was_ telling the truth. I thought it was just another one of bizzare stories."

Scorpius was confused, "May I know what you're talking about?"

"Oh, well, during one of our classes together, she said she saw a kneazle cat stuffed into one of the book shelves in the library while she was looking for Nargles so she helped it out, only the cat was still stiff. She said it was because it was probably hurt somewhere in the stomach region because kneazles have gland the regular cats don't have that make them freeze up when too much pressure is applied in that area. She told me she easily helped revived it and the cat scurried away."

"Luna actually always tell the truth in the stories about her daily life,"Harry said. "People just thinks that just because she's so, well, eccentiric and odd and vague, they think that she's lying."

"Let's not forget the fact that 'Mione just admitted that she kicked Mrs. Norris _and _had been rountinely stealing Harry's invisibilty cloak," Ron said, glancing at his embarrsed wife.

"Oh shut it," Hermione huffed.

"Why did you steal my invisibilty cloak?" Harry demanded.

"You, you too Harry. Shut it!" Hermione growled, glaring daggers at him, making him shrink back in fear.

**"W****hat a bummer," Harry muttered, holding his invisibility cloak.**

"**Jesus," Ron twitched, crossing his arms. Hermione looked down cast as Ginny nervously tugged at her hair.**

Hermione growled, making Lily unconsciously scoot away from her Aunt.

"She's scaring me," Lily admitted.

"It's okay, love," Ginny crooned. "Come sit up here with me." Ginny patted to the empty spot next to her and Lily climbed onto the couch.

"**Well, actually," Ginny intervened. "I was gonna say that I would use it to fake my own death and then watch people cry at the funeral." She sounded excited and squealed at the end, jumping up and down.**

"And you dare call me morbid?" Harry scoffed.

"I never actually did that," Ginny huffed, bare audible from the laughter all around him.

"You think I actually kicked wiener dogs?" Harry asked.

"How offended would you be if I said yes?" Ginny questioned.

"Very," Harry gritted out.

Ginny shrugged, "Then yes."

"Is that how all married people are?" Al questioned, watching his parent's banter back and forth.

"Probably," Teddy shrugged.

"Then I'm never getting married," Al said firmly.

"Not like anyone would _want_ to get married to you," James teased, making Al furrow his brows.

"**Okay, anyway," Harry said, striding to the exit as he balled up his cloak, the other three following him. "Uh, let's get out of here before Neville comes out of the bathroom. Alright let's get out of here."**

**Ginny bounced and skipped, waving her arms before she was stopped by Ron.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—where do you think you're going?" Ron asked, blocking Ginny's path.**

Ginny sighed; her character was going to be crushed once more.

"**Um, with you guys?" Ginny offered weakly, pointing at the opened door as Harry left the common room while Hermione stayed and watched the scene unravel.**

"**No, no, no way!" Ron said. "No kid sisters allowed, okay?"**

**Ron hit Ginny over the head, making her squeal quietly, and stuck his tongue out as he made double rock signs and walked backwards.**

"Demoted to negative eight," James grinned, making Ron looked surlier then before.

**He swept his bag of chips into his hands, still walking backwards.**

"**Besides, " Ron said, turning around, "there's only enough room under the cloak for two people."**

**Hermione looked dejected as she stared at the floor.**

"**So, uh….come on Hermione, come on," Ron beckoned as he left the common room.**

"Learn to count, Weasel," Draco shot to Ron, his lip curling.

"I think it's sweet," Ginny smiled, though it seemed slightly forced because of her character.

**Hermione silently cheered as she handed Ginny Harry's guitar as she hurried after her two friends who had already left, her notepad still in hand as she slammed the door shut, leaving Ginny to be disappointed as she struggled not to let tears fall as she frequently glanced at the closed door.**

"I'm sorry mum," Lily sighed, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's fine dear," Ginny replied absentmindedly.

"**The way his hair falls in his eyes," Ginny sang softly, with a dreamy look on her face as she clutched her want tightly in one hand and the guitar neck in the other,  
"Makes me wonder if he'll  
ever see through my disguise  
and I'm under his spell." She beamed as she tapped her head with her own wand.**

Harry blushed; how could he have been so oblivious all those years?

Ginny, seeing his distress and his embarrassment, smiled faintly.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Tjree days, on the couch."

Harry smiled gratefully at her.

She sang earnestly, holding the guitar with two hands.

"**Everything is falling and I don't know where to land  
everyone knows who he is but they don't know who I am."**

"Harry, Harry," Ginny sang, slowly turning the guitar and held like she was dancing with it as she slowly turned around.

"Mum," Al said. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with Harry's guitar, pretending it's actually Harry and not an inanimate object," Ginny shrugged, her cheeks flaming because of the laughter her comment had made.

"**Why can't you see," She sang, caressing the neck of the guitar with her wand.  
"What you're doing to me?"**

"I've seen you conquer certain death  
and even when you're just standing there you take away my breath," Ginny bellowed out before she breathed heavily, her eyes wide before she started to stomp her foot, waving her wand around.

"This is a nice song," Scorpius commented.

Draco rolled his eyes

"**And maybe someday you'll hear my song  
and understand that all along  
there's something more that I'm trying to say  
when I say~~~!" Ginny sang stretching her arms out as she closed her eyes.**

Ginny bellowed out, stretching her arms out,

"**Harry, Harry,  
Why can't you see  
what you're doing to me?" Ginny sang softly as she hugged Harry's guitar like a Teddy guitar before she sighed and just as the guitar started to slip from her grip, the lights faded, the play again box showed along with related videos.**

"Ah, ickle Gin-Gin," Ron mocked, pinching Ginny's cheek.

"Oh, stuff it, _Ronniekins_," Ginny retorted.

The adults watched amusedly at their verbal brawl while the youngest people in the room were having their own conversation.

"Hey Scorpius, what would you do if you had an invisibility cloak?" Al asked.

"You mean when _you _get an invisibility cloak and _I _borrow it, "Scorpius corrected. "I guess I would use it to created random acts of mischief."

James gasped and put a hand over his chest, "A man after my own heart."

"Isn't the phrase random acts of _violence_?" Lily questioned.

"Who really knows?" Teddy sighed wistfully. He turned to Lily. "What would you do, Lily?"

"I would either A, pants James, or B, do the impossible and try to scare Uncle George."

"Noble goals," Al chuckled whilst James looked horrified. "I especially like the first one."-He turned to Teddy-"What about you?"

"Me?" Teddy asked. "I don't really have a use for invisibility cloaks. I'm already a metamorphmagus."

Just to prove his hair, his dusty brown hair grew several inches and morphed into a vibrant shade of red before reverting back to his original state.

"Wicked," Scorpius grinned.

"Next video," Harry announced loudly, over the yells coming from the two Weasley's as he pressed play.

**XxXxX**

**I think I overdid it slightly. It's becoming much more fun to write these, because I can manipulate the characters emotions but I'm trying to to make it so it's not really messed up. If you have any suggestions that would make their reactions more believable and still funny or if you just want to hear a chracter say something, don't hesitate to review.**

***insert evil cackle here***

_***cough, cough***_

**Anyway, thanks for all those lovely reviewers. You guys just made my day. It really was worth it to continue writing this fic. Sorry for all the typos. I tried to fix all of the previous ones during winter break, but then I realized what story alerts does and I just spammed your inboxes and sort of tease you when the next chapter will be out.**

**On another note, their is a poll going on my profile on whether I should create a sequel for this story so vote now! ^-^**

**AZUSA ANGEL OUT B*TCHES!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Act 1, Part 7

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 9**

**Act 1, Part 7**

**(I do not own A Very Potter Musical or Harry Potter.)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**XxXxX**

"**Master! Master! The shipments for the first task have just arrived!" Quirrel proclaimed proudly, looking giddy as he stumbled into his room, his hands rigid and his large red turban askew.**

"**I know, Quirrel," Voldemort hissed. "I **_**hear**_** everything that you **_**hear**_**."**

"Quirrel was never the brightest wand in the shop," Ron snorted while others chuckled at Voldemort's and Quirrel's quarrel.

"Yes," Draco drawled. "He _must've_ been exceedingly dim to let the Dark Lord attach his soul to his own. _Whatever _made you come to that most _elusive _conclusion must've been _very _difficult to understand!"

Ron flushed; he had always had a problem with stating the obvious facts. Draco's sarcasm made him feel even more embarrassed then he was.

"Oh, can it, Malfoy!" Hermione frowned. "Only _I _can tease Ron!"

"Along with me!" Harry and Ginny added together, while Hermione nodded in approval at them.

"Thanks gu—Hey!" Ron started, before he realized what they were actually talking about and now looked offended.

"Smooth," James snorted at his uncle while Draco merely watched them interact with an uninterested gaze.

**Quirrel solemnly nodded as he gently slipped off his turban, revealing the haughty face of Lord Voldemort.**

"**Isn't it wonderful?" Quirrel asked, tucking his ridiculous turban underneath his arms. "We've made sure that Harry Potter's name was drawn from the cup and soon he will be ours!"**

**Voldemort contorted his expression into a smirk as he smiled vindicated, "Yes. It's really happening, isn't it, Quirrel?"**

"**You know," Voldemort continued as Quirrel did not answer him, though he looked proud at Voldemort's words, "with the plan going so well, I feel like maybe we should celebrate…"**

"Can't you imagine," Teddy laughed, "ol' Voldy celebrating with a party hat and a High School Musical cake."

"My cake was delicious and you know it! You ate at least half of it!" Lily cried out indignantly.

"So?" Teddy inquired, looking uninterested at Lily's cry.

"Meanie," Lily huffed, her cheeks puffing out as she stubbornly crossed her thin arms across her chest.

"Oh, Voldemort celebrated alright," Harry muttered darkly, his eyes downcast. "By torturing his victims with excruciating pain before he finally he gave into their deepest desires and killing them."

The joyful mood was gone as everyone stared at Harry, who was staring at the beige carpet.

Scorpius was the first one to talk, "Harry James Potter; The Boy-Who-Live, The Chosen One, The Vanquisher of Voldemort, Mood Killer."

Harry blinked and turned his gaze onto all the other people in the living room before a sheepish smiled broke out on his face, "Sorry mates."

He turned his head to Draco, "Except for you Malfoy."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed, the corners of her lip twitching at her husband's behavior.

**Voldemort was trying to turn his head so that he could see Quirrel's face, though it seemed impossible.**

"**Whaddya say, Quirrel?" Voldemort asked. "How's about we go out? I hear its karaoke night down at the Hogshead."**

"I think I should mention that to good ol' Abeforth next Hogsmeade weekend," James mused out loud.

"James, pray tell me, why were you at Hogshead?" Ginny asked, a fixed smile on her face.

James blanched, his face whitening. How could've he slipped about what he does at Hogwarts in front of his mum?

"Errr—well—" James couldn't think any of reasonable excuse.

"This'll be good," Al snickered to Scorpius.

Scorpius chuckled, "Very good."

"Well, um. _You _went into Hogshead when you were my age!" James accused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure _you _didn't have a toad look alike defense professor who's enjoyment in life is torturing students all while denying the war at hand," Ginny retorted smoothly.

"James, for your health, I suggest you should scoot away from your mum," Harry suggested and James didn't need to be told twice. James swiftly got up from his seat on the coach that was next to Ginny and shuffled next to Al, who looked disgruntled at sitting at the young prankster as James had slung an arm over his little brother's shoulder.

**Quirrel, however, was not sharing his other's half excitement and instead looked hesitant.**

"**Uh, I dunno," Quirrel half-shrugging. "I have all these papers to grade and I've been giving so much, **_**attention**_** to this revenge plan that I'm really behind."**

"**Ahh, come on Quirrel!" Voldemort somewhat pleaded, rolling his eyes. "You've been working so hard all **_**year**_**! You deserve a night off!"**

"Any man who has to live with Voldemort deserves more than a night off, more like an entire week," Harry snorted.

"So, you, me, and Draco will be heading to Hawaii next week?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Of course," Harry grinned.

"Do I have to come?" Draco asked dryly.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before nodding, "Yes."

"Oh joy," Draco sighed.

"We should invite Luna too," Harry added as an afterthought.

"**But the papers?" Quirrel inquired.**

"**Oh, just give them all B-'s and be done with it!" Voldemort scoffed, shaking his head at Quirrel's silly worry.**

Hermione gasped, her hand clutching the place where her heart was, "That's absolutely horrible!"

She had missed Draco's loud snort, her three friend's chuckles at her predictable behaviors, Teddy's barking laugh that mingles with James', Al and Scorpius' amused chuckles as they shook their heads, and Lily's muttering, "That would be great if my teacher did that. I keep failing Social Studies."

"That's probably why he was fired in our first year," Hermione muttered to herself.

"That and he had Voldemort on the back of his head, tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone, almost killed three first years, and infiltrated Hogwarts, before getting killed," Ron told her in a matter-a-fact tone, but Hermione didn't seem to be listening to her husband.

"Great marriage you got there," Al snickered, making Ron glared furiously at him.

"How would you know?" Scorpius snorted. "Didn't you say you'd never get married."

"Whatever," Al said rolling his eyes.

**Quirrel looked shocked as he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth wide open before closing it and smirked, "Now that's evil!"**

"Of course it is!" Hermione cried out, provoking more chuckles from their group.

"She makes it sound like it's an absolute sin sent from the devil itself," Scorpius observed.

"To Aunt 'Mione, it sorta is," Teddy explained.

"**Well," Voldemort chuckled, "yeah, thanks. I **_**am**_** the Dark Lord."**

"Really? I _almost _forgot!" James gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Prat," Lily giggled.

"**Come on," Voldemort added in a persuasive tone. "Just a few drinks! Hey, we'll try and pick up some chicks!"**

"I don't think anyone would want to spend their evening with Voldemort," Ron shivered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry and Draco answered at one. The two reeled back in surprised, before glaring at each other then promptly looked away.

"**I wouldn't know what to say," Quirrel admitted bashfully, scrunching his eyes close. "I'm no good at that."**

"**Come on, it will be fun!" Voldemort replied at once. "You just move your lips and I'll do the talking!"**

**Quirrel whimpered, still unsure what to do. Voldemort noticed and he dramatically rolled his eyes and shook his head as he groaned, "Quirrel! Man! **_**Listen**_**!"**

Lily giggled at Voldemort's tone and facial expression. Harry was not pleased.

**Voldemort continued, "I may just be parasite on the back of your head who's literally devouring your soul every time you take a breath,"-Voldemort breathed in while Quirrel looked horrified at Voldemort's statement-"but I can **_**see**_** that, you're too good a guy not to have a bit of fun every once in awhile. You deserve this!"**

"Voldemort told him that and Quirrel still let him attach himself onto his being?" Draco asked disbelieving.

"Americans are crazy," Ron stated.

"Everyone knows that," James said, rolling his eyes.

"They're not crazy. They just have—err, eccentric ideas," Hermione protested weakly.

"They also said that Luna Lovegood was crazy, and she had eccentric ideas, but she proved that Nargles and Wrackspurts and all these other creatures exist with her husband, "Ginny defended.

"Luna's crazy," Ron pointed out. "I love her, really, she's great, but crazy."

"She only acts like that," Ginny said. "She says she likes confusing people with her attitude. And let's face it, her ideas are amusing it."

"Wait, why are you guys fighting over Americans and their sanity?" Al asked.

The four adults paused.

"We're not actually sure," Hermione answered, looking confused.

"Who really cares, actually?" Harry said.

"The Americans," Lily nodded.

"**Well, if you put it that way," Quirrel smiled, looking mischievous, "then, yeah! Let's just go wild tonight!"**

**Voldemort looked exhilarated as he let out a short scream as he stuck his tongue and waggled it around.**

"What an odd face," Draco observed, squinting his silvery grey eyes.

"I think it's funny," Teddy snickered.

"**That's the spirit Squirrel!" Voldemort laughed in a derisive sort of way."Put on a fresh pair of wizard shorts and grab your tunic!"**

**Voldemort smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down, "Quirrel, we are going to get you**_** laid**_**!"**

"Mum, what does laid mean?" Lily asked. James and Al snickered at their sister's obliviousness.

"Basically the same thing where babies come from," Ginny answered, watching her youngest curious face contort into one of disgust.

"Gross!" Lily screeched, wrinkling her face.

"**Seriously man," Voldemort smirked as Quirrel, who was smiling excitedly, turned around and started to walk away, "back when I had a body,"-he breathily exhaled, a smiled lighting up his face-"I had **_**mad **_**game with the bitches!"**

While many laughed, though Lily's sounded slightly forced, Draco, Harry, and Ginny were far from laughing.

"You guys think that Voldemort had and I quote, 'Mad game with the bitches.'" Harry whispered to them.

"Don't say that word, Harry," Ginny reprimanded him.

"Mad game with the ladies?" Harry corrected.

Ginny and Draco nodded solemnly.

"How come?" Harry asked.

Ginny shivered, crossing her arms, "When he showed me some memories in the diary, there was one particular one when he was flirting with a Slytherin girl. He didn't pull me out of the memory until they were making out all over the place! He was just about to,"-Ginny gulped-"reach her hands down her shirt before he had the sense to pull me out. And Merlin! I was only eleven!"

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly.

"It was during 5th year and I, um, I got a vision where he had some pleasurable company. Quite a few ladies and they, were, a well, y'know, and with a vision, I couldn't really stop watching without Voldemort forcing me out or he stopped having strong emotions. He didn't notice my presence until it was too late," Harry mumbled, as if he was experiencing the horrible memory over again. "I was traumatized."

"When the Dark Lord stayed at my manor," Draco muttered, "many Death Eaters stayed their also. And the Death Eaters love gossip, even more then Hogwarts students. There's been a rumor circulating around that Bellatrix and Voldemort were secret lovers, since Rodolphus was neglecting her with all the Death Eater business. But then again, Rodolphus never actually loved her, but anyway, one night, I was heading to the loo when I heard something. I immediately went into the shadows, thinking it was a drunken Death Eater who wasn't afraid to jinx or hex me but instead I saw Voldemort and Bellatrix making out, half naked. They just stumbled into the hallway and made out before staggering into one of the empty bathroom."

"Oh dear Merlin, I pity us," Ginny whispered feverishly, her face white as Draco and Harry nodded solemnly.

"**Just ask Bellatrix Lestrange," Voldemort added like an afterthought as the two slowly walked out of the stage as the lights faded and it morphed into another scene.**

Draco shuddered along with Ginny and Harry. The others didn't seem to noticed as they laughed, but Hermione was stroking the gleaming thin white scar on her throat.

**The next scene was in a Hogwarts hallway, with the two cardboard pillars in the side of the stage. In the middle of the hallway was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all three squished together to try and fit in the pink monstrosity of an invisibility cloak, which only covered their hands and the top of their shoulders.**

Al and Scorpius looked horrified at the prospect of the cloak, making James laugh evilly.

"**Well, uh, this cloak isn't as big as it used to be," Ron said nervously as the trio scuttled forward, all three of them pressed together as Harry clenched the cloak tightening so it wouldn't accidently slip off as they staggered forward.**

Ron sighed, "I almost cried when that happened."

"Weasel," Draco sneered and before he could finish what he was going to say, Ron interjected.

"Ferret.

Draco's glared hardened.

"Weasel."

"Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Oh dear("Ferret.")," Hermione sighed.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Ginny snarled. The two quieted down, and settled to glare at each other silently.

"Great job, Weaslette," Harry chuckled, putting an arm over his red headed wife.

"Don't call me that," Ginny frowned.

"**Shh! Someone's coming!" Hermione frantically whispered as three Slytherins made their way into view.**

**Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stumbled upon their hiding pace and as soon as Hermione said that, Draco looked around for the cause of the noise.**

"The return of our favorite character," Al grinned, making Draco and Scorpius glare at him.

"Not cool, mate, not cool!" Scorpius hissed.

"**Did you just hear something?" Draco asked, looking around as his hands loosely gripped the front of his robes.**

"**No," Goyle replied, his voice . "Only quiet."**

**He stared off into the distance, "Maybe…**_**one**_** raindrop…"**

"Goyle's my favorite character," Lily laughed.

"Mine too," Hermione grinned. "He's just too funny."

"Why Goyle? Why not me?" Ron pouted.

"You're really mean in the musical, Uncle Ron," James said. "Goyle, however, is very funny."

"Whatever," Ron sighed.

"**No matter," Draco said, rolling his eyes and his friend's behavior.**

"**Tell me Goyle," Draco said, walking forward. "Who do you think is the ugliest girl in school?"**

"**Uhh," Goyle stammered, stroking his stubbly beard on his square chin. "Oh! Buckbeak for sure!"**

"Buckbeak is a guy," Harry said.

"What do you mean _is_?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, it's not like he's living with Hagrid after Buckbeak spent three years living under the alias of Witherwings when you guys were at school," James shrugged.

"He was wrongly condemned to death," Ron said simply when Draco glared. "We merely just helped saving his life."

**Draco barely nodded, only moving his head downward an inch, but other than that, gave no other indication that he had even heard his larger friend.**

"Lovely friendship you have," Teddy snorted.

"**Crabbe?" Draco inquired.**

**Crabbed was putting all his weight on one foot and had his skinny arms crossed in front of his chest.**

"**Uh, Winky the house elf!" Crabbe nodded, nodding his head as he pointed to nowhere in particular.**

Hermione huffed.

"**Good one," Draco nodded, looking impressed. "**_**Obscure**_**!"**

"Who's Winky the house elf?" Draco questioned.

"Winky was Crouch's house elf before he gave her clothes and now she works at Hogwarts Kitchens, though she is getting on in her years," Hermione explained.

**Crabbed smirked as he nodded his head in agreement at Draco's statement, shrugging his thin shoulders.**

"**Do you know who I think is the most ugliest girl in school?" Draco said, slowly stalking forward, not looking at his two fellow Slytherins. He fingered the front of his robes.**

"**That Hermione Granger," Draco said, biting his lip.**

Ron smiled. He had a feeling that this would somehow backlash and embarrass Malfoy, who was smirking at the turn of events.

**Crabbe and Goyle didn't answer and instead looked for Draco for him to elaborate on his thought.**

"**You'd know what I'd give her on a scale of one to ten," Draco said, waggling his finger at them, "with one, one would be the ugliest while ten would be pretty. I would give her…an eight."**

Draco, who was nearly grinning, sputtered indignantly as he blinked repeatedly.

"Why thank you Draco," Hermione laughed along with the others, "but I am happily married with Ron over here."

"Sorry, git, I mean mate," Ron laughed, clapping Draco harshly on the back.

**Draco nervously played with his hands as an awkward silence befell on the three. **

"**An eight point five," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.**

"**Or a nine," Draco mumbled to himself.**

"**Not, **_**not**_**, over a nine point eight!" Draco firmly decided.**

"How sweet," Ginny laughed, infuriating Draco even more.

"I do not think that about Granger!" Draco cried out, but no paid attention to him as they were laughing very hard.

"He didn't fall in love with Uncle Ron," Al snickered, "but fell in love with Aunt 'Mione."

"**Because there is **_**always**_** room for an improvement," Draco continued. "Not everyone is perfect, **_**like me**_**. That's why **_**I **_**am holding out for a ten!"**

**Draco breathed out, "Because I'm worth it!"**

"No you're not," Ron snorted.

**Crabbe and Goyle looked at the leader of their group oddly.**

"**Come on let's go," Draco announced, turning around and walking straight, heading directly for the invisible Gryffindors, making them gasp in anticipation. Luckily, Draco side stepped just in time as he made his way through the corridors. Goyle was walking after them, heading straight for the trio, making them stiffen before he dodged out of the way and following the Malfoy heir. Crabbed swerved out of his path just to head directly at them, making them softly gasp just before he moved out of the way and the three walked away.**

"No that's what you call lucky," Scorpius laughed.

James frowned, "Wish I was that lucky, then I wouldn't get caught playing pranks."

"**Wow, what a bunch of jerks!" Harry accused, though he didn't dare to take the cloak off.**

"**Forget them!" Hermione waved off, not seemingly mad at them. **

**She was now directing the next statement to Ron, who was in the middle of the cloak while Harry was in the front and Hermione on the back. "Now, where did you say where you saw those crates being delivered?"**

"**Uh, I think they were being delivered to the auditorium so they should be at the end of this hallway and to the left," Ron nervously replied, positioning his hands where he suspected the crates to be.**

**The three nosily walked in place, Harry clutching the cloak, as the two cardboard pillars were moving backwards as the three progressed forward.**

"**Look!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the large crate.**

"**A goat?" Hermione questioned, upon seeing what was inside the wooden crate, though she and the two male Gryffindors remained under the cloak, apparently **_**hidden**_** from sight.**

**On the side of the stage was a cardboard cutout of a goat, who looked forlorn, imprisoned into a brown crate.**

"A goat?" Harry blinked. He was sure that the first task was _not_ a goat.

"Don't look at me, mate," Ron said, putting his hands up.

"**A goat?" Harry asked, looking horrified. "Oh my god, I have to fight a goat! I don't think I could do that morally!"**

"Abeforth personally thanks you, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, putting a hand on his godfathers shoulder.

"**And the goats have been all sent for feeding time, Headmaster," Snap announced, striding onto the stage with Dumbledore at his side, making the three silent.**

"The return of my second favorite character," Al laughed.

"**Feeding time?" Dumbledore asked, narrowing his eyes at the goat as he bended forward, trying to get a better look at the specimen.. "Dragon's don't' want to be fed! The want to hunt!"**

"Now it makes more sense," Hermione nodded.

"**Did he just say dragons?" Harry exclaimed, forgetting about being quiet, almost ripping off his cloak in the process, whilst Ron and Hermione looked horrified, hoping that they hadn't hear Harry's loud question.**

"Nice Harry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"**Did you just say, 'did he just say dragons?'"Snape asked incredulously, narrowing his eyes at the senile headmaster, who had adopted an annoyed and slightly hostile expression.**

Everyone snickered at Snape's odd sentence.

"**I must have," Dumbledore proclaimed loudly, twitching his eyebrow as he slowly turned around to face the invisible teens, "because anybody else hiding in this room would've known to **_**shut up Potter**_**."**

"All the times we've spied on someone, he would always know," Harry laughed with a crooked grin.

**Harry fidgeted slightly at Dumbledore's words as the Headmaster turned around to face the Potions Master, who was standing behind the crate.**

"**Headmaster, do you think it's really wise to have children fight dragons?" Snape asked dubiously.**

**Dumbledore sighed, "No, Snape, I don't think it's wise to do anything anymore."**

**Dumbledore frowned, his back facing the professor.**

"**Like, here I am alive and well today and I could very well be killed by you tomorrow…" Dumbledore informed, shrugging, his bottom lip jutted out.**

"Ain't that the truth," Ron chuckled.

"**Why, that's **_**absurd**_**," Snape drawled, his face half-hidden in the darkness, making Dumbledore turn around and face him.**

Everyone burst out laughing at Snape's word of choice and the way he said it.

"**Severus," Dumbledore said, extending a hand out to Snape, "let's go to bed."**

"Oh Merlin," Al shivered. "It sounds like they're going to bed together."

"**Have you ever seen my room?" Dumbledore asked once he firmly gripped Snape's arm and led him closer before relinquishing his grip and instead pushing Snape forward. "I got some pretty kickin' posters on my wall."**

"Oh, why won't you let me change middle names!" Al pleaded. "Sure, you won't let James switch with me because it means that he'll have a name where the two namesakes love your mum but you won't let me switch when my two namesakes in this musicals are being implied lovers!"

"We'll talk about it," Harry replied quietly, looking very white himself.

**The two were now walking side by side, hand in hand. Their clasped joints were directly in front of the teenagers as they headed towards them, making them gasp and cower together.**

**Snape suddenly yawned, "Well I am rather tired…" Snape stretched his arms out and Dumbledore kept his hand high in the air before Snape held his hand again, the three students behind them.**

"We are very lucky," Hermione beamed at the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

**The two smiled at each other as they walked out of the auditorium, leaving three worried Gryffindor students and a depressed goat waiting to be fed to a dragon.**

"**Ah, man, I have to fight a dragon! This is bogus!" Harry yelled, angrily tearing the cloak of the three, handing it to Ron's outstretched hand before stomping to the side.**

Harry snorted, "Of course it is, I was a scrawny git."

"You still are today," Draco observed, making Harry growl.

"**Oh," Hermione whimpered as Ron threw the cloak behind the pillar, looking worried.**

**Harry demanded, "How can I fight a dragon? I'm just a little kid!"**

"You also admit it in the musical too," Draco observed.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered darkly.

**Hermione couldn't answer as she bend forward while Harry bounced on his heels, not wanting to stay in one place.**

"**Alright, well maybe it won't be so bad, Harry," Ron stammered, leaning against one of the pillars but was to stressed to do that and shuffled closer to the leaning Hermione and pacing Harry. "Maybe-maybe you'll just have to fight **_**Mushu**_** from Mulan—"**

"**Oh, awesome!" Harry nodded, stopping his worried walking.**

"What's so awesome about that?" Ron asked while Harry, Lily, and Hermione double over in laughter.

"**I don't know—maybe like **_**Puff the Magic Dragon**_** or something!" Ron stressed while Hermione looked vexed.**

"Oh Merlin, that would be great!" Harry laughed, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? They're _dragons_," Scorpius said, who had been watching the laughing three with a frustrated expression.

"Clearly you've never met any muggles," Lily giggled, jumping off her seat and walking to the computer. She had a smile on her face as she reached the mouse and paused the video. She then opended a new internet window and searched the two said dragons.

"Muggles are odd," Draco blinked, upon seeing the thin and small red dragon and the pink googley-eyed dragon.

"But brilliant," Ron laughed.

"I would love it if I had one like Mushu," Lily sighed in a love sick sort of way as she deleted the extra window, pressed play, before sitting back next to her mum and snuggling into her arm.

"**Ron, this is serious, okay!" Hermione told Ron firmly as Harry worriedly looked at her, stroking his lips and chin with his finger. "Harry could die!"**

"Really Hermione, I never noticed," Harry chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior.

**Harry looked even more worried as he uneasily flattened his curly hair and let his hands rest on the back of his neck while Ron stuffed one of his hands in his pocket.**

"**Now, look, there's still time, all right? We just need to figure out a plan!" Hermione said, looking quite calm but in her eyes, she looked frightened and anxious.**

"**Okay, well," Harry said nervously. "We should probably do that in the back in the common room—where's—wait, where's the invisibility cloak?"**

**Harry looked expectantly at Ron, whom he had given the cloak to when he had first heard about having to fight the dragons and was frustrated.**

**Ron pointed behind him, "Well, I threw it over on that magical walking chair over there,"-Ron paused, his eyes wide, realizing what he just did as he put his fist to his lips and Hermione stared at him disbelievingly-"oh, crap…"**

"**Oh," Harry blinked, his eyes following the direction where Ron was pointing at as he raised his arms. "That's—that's going to be an issue."**

"**Yeah," Ron agreed and the three of the scrambled off the stage as the lights faded, music played, and the play again box showed along with the related videos.**

Harry was mortified.

"You lost my invisibility cloak?" Harry accused. "What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't, Harry. I didn't really lose it!" Ron said, raising his arms up in defense.

"That's just horrible," Al sympathized. "No matter how ugly and hideous it looks."

"Harry, he didn't actually lose your invisibility cloak so quiet and Harry, press play," Hermione frowned.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Harry chanted back at her, pressing the next video in the series.

**XxXxX**

**Oh, Ron, you're just a mess sometimes. You really do need help.**

**Anyway, short chapter, not very funny, so I wasn't really paying attention so sorry if I got some things wrong. I'll try not to do that too often. Fanfiction sometimes just screws up the bold, the words, and other things and it's super boring trying to fix them.**

**Semester 1 finally ended today (WOOOH!WOOOH!WOOH!) but I have to get my sceduele switched to 5th period P.E instead of 6th with the most meanest Gym teacher ever (sigh). I get to work on the yearbook next semester and I recently became a Gleek~ Kurt CoBlaine is adorable, I can't wait for the Superbowl and Valentines Day episode, Rachel seems to have gotten even more bossy in the second season, it seems like Quinn completely disregarded Beth's story line, Partie friendship is amazing, the Hudmels are my favorite family, and I have a new appreciation for Harry Shum Jr.'s abs O.o**

**I also want to get a really cool simulation game for the Wii. Any suggestions? Not Sims though, I already have the game. So, any good Wii simulation games?**

**Feel free to PM me about upcoming chapters. I love requests! I also need some ides for some extras after they finish watching the musicall like Albus thinking of diffrent middle names, Lily falling into the fandom of AVPM, James pranks, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Draco going to Hawaii, maybe some Christmas ideas. I dunno, any ideas you would like me to use, please PM me!**

**Thanks for all the review! Really, more than 80 reviews! Thank you ever much! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Please Review & Vote On The Poll On My Profile**

**(I'm so proud of Glee winning the Golden Globes!)**

**(Chris Colfer and Darren Criss are adorable! XP)**


	11. Act 1, Part 8

**Separating Fact from Fiction**

**Chapter 10**

**Act 1, Part 8**

**(I do not own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical)**

**(Bold is the musical)**

**XxXxX**

**The stage was dark as the piano let out a loud and rambunctious melody. The only thing on the stage was the large black box that was under the spotlight.**

**It wasn't long before Quirrel and Voldemort staggered in, their turban missing. Quirrel looked winded as he tried to drag and support Voldemort, who was a slouching with a merry smile on his face, back to their quarters. It was clear that Voldemort was in fact, very drunk.**

**Voldemort let out a low continuous chuckle as he closed in eyes and grinned widely. Quirrel looked tipsy and tired as he tried to keep Voldemort from falling over.**

"This'll be fun," Harry chuckled to himself, already imagining the mayhem and secrets that will unleash when he would open his mouth.

"**I thought walking home drunk was hard before," Quirrel admitted, swaying side to side as one of his arms was on his back, trying to keep Voldemort from falling over, though he didn't have much success as the top of Voldemort's head was just at the bottom of Quirrel's neck.**

"Oh, a drunk Voldemort. This is great," Ron laughed loudly along with the others.

"**Hehehe," Voldemort slurred, his eyes closed as he struggled to stay upright, making Quirrel halt and turn his head to listen to what his master was going to say. **

"I didn't know Voldemort could get drunk," James said, watching Voldemort make a fool of himself.

"He was human just like we are," Ginny told him. "Just much more bizarre, a madman, and probably had a fetish for little boys."

"Ginny!" Hermione gaped. "Don't say that in front of the children!"

"It's true though," Draco shrugged. "First Potter and even Longbottom, then me, maybe Professor Snape. If Potter didn't defeat him, I dread who would be next."

"Besides," Al shrugged, "we've heard worse things."

Lily giggled, "Remember when Uncle Ron yelled the "B" and "F" word after he tripped down the stairs."

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, admonish. "How could you? Even in front of Lily!"

"I was six!" Lily yelled indignantly.

"Even the more reason!" Hermione shouted.

"She's treating me like a little girl!" Lily pouted to Harry.

"To be fair, you are one," Harry replied.

"Meanie," Lily frowned, turning away from her father and to her mother.

"**Yeah, yeah, we should've realized that with both of us drinking into one belly we get, twice as drunk," Voldemort chuckled, the side of his head resting on Quirrel's, who was smiling, his eyes shining, shoulder.**

"Someone should test that theory," Teddy said, glancing at Scorpius.

"Oh, I'm _not _letting you attach yourself to me. Magical means, muggles means, or a mixtures of both. No thank you," Scorpius scoffed, inching closer to Al.

"Aw, you're a stick in a mud," Teddy frowned, elbowing Scorpius in the gut, making him double over.

Teddy repeatedly blinked his amber eyes before he shrugged, "Oops. Forgot you were a scrawny git."

Scorpius muttered something darkly under his breath as he clutched his stomach tightly as if it would roll away from his body if he let go.

**Voldemort let out a weak laugh as Quirrel absentmindedly smiled; swaying back and forth because of Voldemort's rocking motion.**

"**Hey Quirrel!" Voldemort burst out, eyes closed as he leaned back, making Quirrel lean forward. **

"**Yeah?" Quirrel inquired.**

"**Quirrel!" Voldemort repeated, lurching forward as Quirrel stood upright. "****Quirrel, Quirr- Quir- Quirrell- Quirrell, **_**Quirrell**_**- Quirrel- Quirrel—You remember that girl you were talking to?" **

The Potter kids and Malfoy kid chuckled at Voldemort's slurred, repetitive speech.

**Voldemort immediately snapped his eyes open as he let out a drunk smiled. **

"**Yeah," Quirrel said, smiling fondly.**

"**You remember that girl you were talking to while I was talking to her **_**sister **_**on **_**my side**_**?" Voldemort drawled, still resting his head at the back of Quirrel's head. **

"Voldemort can pick up a chick!" Ron blinked, surprised at what was Voldemort was saying.

"At least Voldemort can actually pick up a chick," Ginny snorted quietly, remembering how Ron's first girlfriend was the one who kissed him and Ron's last girlfriend (his second one) was the one who made a move on him.

**Quirrel seemed to have a revelation as he opened his mouth widely and gaped while Voldemort snapped his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out as he laughed quietly.**

"**Oh! So that's why she freaked out when she stood up!" Quirrel exclaimed while Voldemort let out a weak, raspy chuckle.**

"**Because they didn't we were—," Voldemort laughed as he and Quirrel finished together, "One person!"**

"That's horrible!" Lily frowned.

"It sounds like something Fred and George would do," Harry commented.

"That's something that Fred and George _did _do," Ron said dryly. "They keep switching up on Angelina and Katie during the Yule Ball."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione gasped.

"You should say that to Angelina when she found at that Fred and George were switching on them. She kneed them both so hard that I heard they couldn't play Quidditch for a whole week." Ron said with a slight pained expression.

"I'm remembered that," Harry winced."Wood was really mad when they refused to sit on their brooms properly so he forced them down really hard. I couldn't believe the sounds of agony they made. I think everybody in the castle heard them."

"That was them?" Draco said, widening his eyes. "I thought an animal died! I hoped it was a Blast-Ended Skewrt!"

**The two guffawed loudly, letting out joyous smiles, the corners of their eyes crinkling while Quirrel clapped his hands together in remembrance. While Quirrel's laughter died down quickly, Voldemort's didn't as he snorted and threw his head back and forth in laughter, his mouth wide.**

**The two began to bend backward and forward as Voldemort stuck his tongue out and tried to laugh at the same time, making an odd hollow noise.**

"**Y'know," Quirrel said, bringing his hands to the side after the two calmed down (Voldemort looked like he was about to pass out as he gurgled his own spit), "I haven't had this much fun since Nearly Headless Nick's—Dick's—**_**Nick's**_** Deathday party of '91."**

James snickered while Ron, Harry, and Hermione were confused.

"Was he really there?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed. "I'm pretty sure we would see him there in a full room of translucent ghosts."

"She's got a point Ron," Harry nodded.

"Question is, why were you their?" Draco asked, eying the three of them with distaste.

"I was invited because my house ghost actually _liked _me," Harry smirked, making Draco growl at him.

**Quirrel nodded as Voldemort continued to giggle like a school girl, his head thrown back.**

"**Yeah," Voldemort chortled. "I haven't had this much fun since, uh, yeah, well shit! I don't remember ever having this much fun!"**

"I can think of many things he could have a fun time doing," Scorpius said.

"You mean shuffleboard, parasailing, mini golf, bunjee jumping and eating at an all-you-can-eat buffet?" James asked innocently.

"More like torture, killing, plotting out people's deaths, especially Uncle Harry's , and doing _pleasurable_ activities with Bellatrix Lestrange." Teddy drawled

"Spot on, Teddy," Ginny nodded in agreement.

**Quirrel wasn't laughing anymore, but instead looked serious as Voldemort let out a wheezy giggle, missing Quirrel's solemn expression.**

"**You never had fun, **_**ever**_**? Doing, doing **_**anything**_**?" Quirrel enunciated, ignoring Voldemort's barks of random laughter. **

"That's such a horrible life," James sighed,

**Quirrel glanced behind him, trying to look at the now quiet Voldemort.**

**Quirrel said, "Maybe that's why you're so evil."**

"**Yeah, **_**maybe**_**," Voldemort drawled, making a show of rolling his eyes. "Definitely to do with the fact that muggles and mudbloods make me **_**sick to my stomach**_**!"**

Some people laughed quietly, but the muggles and mudbloods comment made it not as amusing as it could've been with that comment.

"**But, uh," Voldemort continued, not really believing what he was going to say himself. "Haha, yeah, I guess you could be right, I guess."**

"So if you have no friends, you'll turn into a madman like Voldemort?" James asked.

"Not neces—" Harry said, looking at his oldest oddly.

"I hope you turn out well, Al," James told al sympathetically, patting the younger boys shoulder.

"Shuddup," Al muttered, jerking away. "Scorp's my friend."

"Well—" Scorpius bit his lip, shiftily looking away.

"Mate," Al gritted out, "not funny."

Scorpius waved him off," I was just yanking your wand."

"Kinky," Teddy giggled, winking at the younger boys.

"Gross!" Al and Scorpius yelled out together, nearly bolting away from each other while Ginny scolded Teddy for being immature.

**Voldemort's cheek was pressed onto Quirrel's shoulder as Quirrel looked at him sympathetically.**

"**I mean,"-Voldemort snorted-"I guess it's kind of funny," Voldemort muttered to himself, though Quirrel still heard since they were in close proximity of each other.**

"**What is it, Voldemort?" Quirrel inquired, looking interested in what Voldemort was going to say next.**

"They sound like lovers," Teddy smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Teddy, no," Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "Just, just no."

Teddy pouted, "It could be true."

"I don't think mum wants to hear about it," Lily added, glancing at her mums twitching expression.

Teddy shrugged, "Fine, but it still doesn't mean it's not true."

"Teddy," Harry warned.

"Sorry Uncle Harry," Teddy grumbled.

**Voldemort blinked in surprise, "Oh, it's just that I never—I never— I never really ever…I never really ever—really ever considered another reason for me be being so evil, you know?"**

"Yeah, he just discovered the joys of killing and has been hooked to being evil since," Scorpius commented dryly.

**Voldemort shrugged carelessly, "Cause normally I just, uh, I just kill people who try and get me to open up, you know?"**

**Quirrel didn't looked surprised as Voldemort made a big show of rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "**_**Oops**_**! But it'sa, it'sa kind nice to just, um—it's kind nice to just talk…"**

Very few people laughed, for most people knew that Voldemort indeed liked to kill rather than talk.

"I'm taking a liking to this new Voldemort, he's sentimental," Harry admitted with a laugh. "Much better than the actual one."

"**Yeah," Quirrel said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.**

**Quirrel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "You know, I kinda have to admit, I was kind of nervous when you first demanded that you attach yourself to my soul."**

"**Yeah, yeah I can see that," Voldemort nodded in understanding.**

Teddy shifted his gaze to the youngest Malfoy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to attach myself to your soul? It'll be fun," Teddy whined.

"Oh god no," Scorpius spat out. "That's revolting."

"Git," Teddy accused.

Ron glanced at Draco warily, "I know where he gets it from."

"**But like, now I think it's, it's kinda cool," Quirrel smiled. "It's like having a really close roommate or even a—"**

"**Yeah, like a **_**slave**_**," Voldemort interjected, chuckling darkly. "Like a, like a, like a **_**death eater**_**."**

"No it's not like that," Hermione huffed amidst the chuckles of Voldemort's twisted, sinister mind. "That's degrading."

"Deal with it, 'Mione," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"**No man!" Quirrel exclaimed, adopting a dreamy expression. "It's like…having a friend!"**

"Because friends are constantly on the back of your head, leeching off your soul, and slowly taking your life all while giving them a hard time," Al chuckled.

**Voldemort's eyes were wide in surprise as Quirrel snuggled into his head.**

"**I've never had a friend before," Voldemort admitted softly, looking very serious than before.**

"Really," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I had absolutely no idea."

**Quirrel gave a crooked smile as he snuggled deeper and said softly, "Well looks like you got one now."**

Lily squealed, her hands clutched in front of her chest, "How cute!"

"How do you find this cute?" James asked, squinting his eyes through his glasses. "More like disgusting."

**Voldemort looked abash as he closed his eyes and the two cuddle together. Voldemort let out a high pitched giggle and a dreamy smile as the two snuggled. **

Ron put both of his calloused hands around his throat, ducked his head and pretended to barf, causing Harry to laugh and Hermione to roll her eyes at their immaturity, but was smiling nether the less.

"**Who would've thought," Voldemort smiled dreamily, his eyes half open while Quirrel's weren't even open at all, "at the beginning of this year, that we'd feel like that for each other?..."**

"I certainly didn't," Draco snorted.

Ginny giggled, "You were too busy stressing about your character."

At Draco's twitch, it was easy to see that Ginny's assumption was correct.

**Voldemort continued after he trailed off, "I guess everything is different between us now, huh?"**

"Bleck," Al spat out, wrinkling in his nose.

**Quirrel didn't answer immediately and instead sung softly as he stopped cuddling with Voldemort,**

"**I guess it's plain to see  
when you look at you and me,"-he pointed to Voldemort then himself-  
"We're different  
different  
as can be…"**

**The two were now swaying with the beat, though Voldemort still had his eyes closed.**

"**We simply guarantee," They sang together as Quirrel extended his arms widely, though Voldemort's voice was a little throaty as he continued to lean on Quirrel so his neck was at a sixty degree angle. **

"**When you're looking at you and me  
were different  
different  
as can be."**

"He's singing much more weirder now that he's drunk," Scorpius observed.

"Do you got some personal vendetta against Voldemort or something?" Lily asked albeit harshly.

"No," Scorpius shrugged. "He's the easiest one to pick on without getting maimed."

**Quirrel sang, putting his hands up,**

"**It's a comedy of sorts  
when you're bound to Voldemort…"**

"A barrel of laughs," Draco snorted.

"**And I'm happy as a squirrel  
Long as I'm with Mr. Quirrell," Voldemort sang, gurgling during the whole thing.**

Scorpius nodded defiantly, "See, Lily?"

"I guess you're right, "Lily grumbled. "But only when he's drunk."

"Sure," Scorpius said, tight lipped, obviously not believing in what she has said.

"**We'll lead em to the slaughter  
and well murder Harry Potter," They sang together, sounding excited as Quirrel wildly flailed his arms,**

"Why is there enjoyment in life trying to kill me?" Harry absentmindedly asked.

"Because it's their favorite pastime, including mine, " Draco shrugged.

"**We're different  
Different  
Different, different  
as can be!"**

**Voldemort let out an excited laugh at Quirrel jauntily strode off the stage just as the lights flashed before it dimmed, music played, and the play again box showed along with the related videos.**

"A drunk Voldemort," Ginny sighed. "Has the world gone mad?"

"The world went mad several decades ago," Teddy pointed out. "I think it had to do something with global warming but I'm not entirely sure."

"I thought the world went mad when pop singers such as Britney Spears and drunk actresses like Lindsey Lohan along with popular boy bands like the Back Street Boys started to change their world with their insane antics," Lily frowned.

"Americans are mad, I tell you, mad," Al sighed, shaking his head.

"I actually really don't care," Harry said, clicking the next video in the series.

"You don't care if we might die because of global warming?" Scorpius gasped.

"Or if Americans might influence out way of thinking with catchy pop songs and booze?" James pressed on his father, giving him a critical eye.

"Hush James," Hermione said. "The video is starting."

**XxXxX**

**Probably the shortest chapter that included a video. Sorry about that but I've been a bit busy with some school work and such. I hope you enjoyed reading the story but now, I must go to sleep!**

**I'm sorry about the long wait, but I'm on the yearbook commitee now and I'm working on my interview story and the semester is picking up so I basically had no time to write this. If I wanted to post this earlier, It would mean the video would just be in script form and that just bugs me and I know that my readers prefer the way I write. Honestly, I prefer this way too. I'll probably post the next chapter during March, maybe later. Sorry in advance but my grandmother is staying during March and in April, my cousin, her mom, and my grandpa will be staying so I'll probably be very busy.**

**I'd just would like to say thank you very much for all the reviews! Wooh! Over a hundred reviews. I'd never thought I would get such a great response. Just like I said in the previous chapter, vote on the poll on my profile if you would like a sequel or not. I'd just like to say thanks to all of my faithful readers.**

**On a gLee~ related note, does anyone else feel proud of Kurt the way he handled the situation with Blaine. Blaine is getting character development! Yay! Also, Thriller/Heads Will Roll was amazing, also When I Get You Alone and Take Me or Leave Me. I can't wait for Blaine It On The Alcohol on Tuesday! I'm inwardly squealing!**

**Please Review!**

**Vote On The Poll Too!**


End file.
